Wanna be more than friends
by Kurtnie
Summary: Kurt s'est fait voler son téléphone, il arrive à récupérer tous ses contacts grâce à un envoi intensif de mails et aux réseaux sociaux, miracles de la technologie ! Cependant en enregistrant l'un de ses numéros Kurt se trompe d'un seul chiffre et se retrouve à envoyer des messages à un inconnu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fiction que je publie sur le site, après mes deux petits OS. J'espère que cette dernière va vous plaire et que vous me laisserez vos avis que ce soit par review ou MP je prendrais le temps de vous répondre !

******Wanna be more than friends**

_Humour, _ ___Romance, Drame,_

___Évalué-T mais certains passage seront M_

___Klaine, Niff_

___-_ En cours-

_Kurt s'est fait voler son téléphone, il arrive à récupérer tous ses contacts grâce à un envoi intensif de mails et aux réseaux sociaux, miracles de la technologie !____  
__Cependant en enregistrant l'un de ses numéros Kurt se trompe d'un seul chiffre et se retrouve à envoyer des messages à un inconnu._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Kurt était entrain de s'habiller tout en ronchonnant. On était un lundi matin, déjà cela signifiait devoir reprendre les cours à la NYADA ainsi que son travail chez vogue . com . Même s'il adorait ce dernier, le week-end était toujours significatif de repos, d'évasion et de séances de shopping.

C'était ce que qu'il avait fait ce week-end accompagné de Santanna et Rachel, ses deux colocataires. Après tout il était à New-York et passionné de mode qu'il était, c'était une obligation pour lui que de faire un minimum de Shopping.

Cependant Kurt avait détesté cette dernière séance et la raison en était simple il s'était fait voler son précieux téléphone. Le Châtain était plus qu'énervé, en effet, il avait toute sa vie dans ce précieux objet électronique. Et pour couronner le tout cela s'était passé dans la dernière boutique de la journée. Kurt avait donc finit sa journée au Commissariat afin de porter plainte. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait faire jouer son assurance par ce que le vol était dû à une inattention de sa part et non un vol à l'arraché.

Le jeune homme avait donc passé tout son dimanche à se lamenter avant que Santanna ne lui hurle dessus pour lui dire d'aller en acheter un nouveau dès le lendemain matin. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas donner raison à la jeune fille, Kurt s'était décidé à aller en racheter un neuf avant de se rendre en cours. Et tant pis s'il devait utiliser une bonne partie de ses économies pour pouvoir reprendre un appareil digne de lui et de sa dépendance à la technologie.

Après avoir été acheter un nouveau iPhone, qui était la valeur sûre en matière de téléphone et avoir passé une matinée en cours, Kurt rentra à midi chez lui afin de manger et de mettre à jour son téléphone pendant ses deux heures de pause. Kurt rentra tous les numéros qu'il avait pu récupérer grâce à un envoi intensif de mails et messages sur les réseaux sociaux. Heureusement, il avait pu garder son numéro de téléphone donc si on cherchait à le joindre c'était toujours possible il aurait juste peut être un petit problème pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Une heure passée accroché à son téléphone et ayant avalé une salade le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir prendre ses affaires pour l'après-midi. Il avait un cours de danse avec la prof la plus horrible de toute l'école mais il essayait de faire de son mieux et était assidu en cours.

Cependant alors qu'il ouvrait son sac pour vérifier qu'il avait bien toute ses affaires il découvrit qu'il lui manquait son collant. _Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible je vais me faire tuer ! Je vais mourir ! Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ?! _Après avoir cherché un quart d'heure dans tout l'appartement, le châtain se dit qu'il y avait qu'une raison à ce qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il désirait. Il en fallu pas plus à Kurt pour sortir son iPhone.

**A Santana -01,20 PM**

SATANA LOPEZ dit moi où sont passés mes collants de danse ! Si tu me dis pas où ils sont d'ici 5 minutes tu peux être sure que je me servirai de tes extensions pour te pendre !

**De Santana -01,25 PM: **

Bonjour à toi aussi... Cependant je ne vois du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Qui es-tu ?

**A Santana -01,25 PM: **

Arrête de te foutre de moi Santana ! J'ai mon nouveau téléphone et j'ai pas changé de numéro alors le « Qui es-tu ? » ça passe pas avec moi. Maintenant dis moi où sont mes collants, j'ai un cours avec Cassandra et tu sais très bien comment elle est !

Kurt regardait l'heure qui continuait à tourner et il n'avait pas de réponse de sa colocataire. Le jeune homme souffla de résiliation et fila dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie Rachel pour lui en emprunter une paire neuve même s'il savait qu'il y allait sûrement avoir un problème avec la taille.

**A Santana -01,35 PM: **

J'ai dû emprunter une paire à Rachel, je te jure que ce soir tu devras répondre de tes actes !

La porte de leur appartement se ferma dans un coup violent montrant que le garçon était des plus énervé. Il partit pour son cours à toute vitesse manquant d'être en retard. Il eu cependant la surprise de voir que les collants de Rachel faisaient tout à fait l'affaire, en effet ses jambes étant plus fines que celles de sa meilleure amie il put gagner des centimètres sur la longueur.

A la fin de son cours Kurt pu constater qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de Satana, il se dit qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour prendre son temps pour lui répondre et ainsi l'empêcher de pouvoir avoir ses propres affaires pour son cours de danse dans lequel il avait souffert. Le garçon était sur qu'il allait en avoir des courbatures, les cours du lundi étaient toujours les plus difficiles pour lui.

**De Santana -02,10 PM: **

Je suis sûr qu'ils feront l'affaire et que ton cours se passera bien. Même si j'ignore toujours qui tu es...

Non mais Santana continuait dans son délire de pas savoir qui il était mais ce qui exaspéra le plus le garçon fût qu'elle le rassure son cours. _Non, mais cette fille va pas bien ! _

**A Santana -04,02 PM: **

Tu sais très bien que les lundi se passe JAMAIS bien Santana. Et qu'es que tu as à me brosser dans le sans du poils tu crois que je vais oublier et que je vais préparer un bon petit plat ce soir ? Alors la tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu auras face à toi, un moi très en colère et épuisé par sa journée, je te conseil de dormir dehors ! Maintenant je dois aller bosser, courage pour te trouver un toit, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudras de toi.

**De Santana -04,17 PM:**

Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tes lundi se passent ainsi. Je cherche à rien faire du tout à part essayer de te faire comprendre que je suis pas cette Santana dont tu parles. Donc accessoirement je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour manger et j'ai un toit pour dormir ce soir. Bosse bien, inconnu en colère et épuisé ;)

En lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir Kurt crut qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Heureusement aujourd'hui il était juste responsable du standard et de publier un article à une heure précise sur le blog après avoir faire la mise en page. Il pu donc prendre le temps de répondre à sa diablesse de colocataire entre deux prises de messages, et clique sur l'ordinateur.

**A Santana -04,33 PM: **

Je te connais Santana, je sais que tu essayais de me faire croire que tu sais pas qui je suis pour que je sois supportable ce soir. Mais non ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Et s'il te plaît rends moi mes collants ce soir j'en aient besoin pour demain, même si comme tu as pu le dire ceux de Rachel ont fais l'affaire. Comment c'est passée ta journée ?

Le jeune homme, même s'il en voulait à la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un minimum gentil. La gentillesse, la compassion et son sens de l'amitié étaient des qualités qu'il avait toujours eu en lui. Il n'avait pas pu résister à poser cette toute dernière question, puis il avait personne avec qui d'autre discuter. Le faisceau horaire avec Mercedes faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre avant une heure. Il décida donc de se « contenter » de ses échanges avec Santana.

**De Santana -04,53 PM: **

Crois ce que tu crois de toute façon tu verras bien ce soir comme Santana n'a pas reçut la menace de dormir dehors. Sympa à toi de t'intéresser à ma journée après m'avoir insulté par messages… Ma matinée c'est bien passé jusqu'au moment où je reçus les messages d'un connu me menaçant de me pendre avec mes extensions -que je n'ai pas soit dit en passant- puis qu'une conversation des plus étrange c'est installée. Je suis actuellement en pleine recherche de chansons ce qui explique le temps que je prends à te répondre. Et toi, tu bosses sur quoi ?

Kurt venait de finir la présentation de l'article quand il entendit le son annonçant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il lut le message un sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres, son amie pouvait vraiment être à déterminée quand elle avait décidé quelque chose et la c'était de s'amuser avec lui. En tout cas il savait que Santana allait être là ce soir prenant l'excuse qu'elle avait pas reçu le message mais un inconnu.

**A Santana -04,55 PM: **

J'ai reçus le message Miss Lopez ;)  
Avoue que je t'ai sauvé d'un ennui des plus mortels avec la menace de mort qui ne vaut rien. Tu sais que tu peux arrêter avec ton délire de pas me connaître, ça va faire deux mois qu'ont vit ensemble et plus de trois ans qu'ont se connaît. Tu recherches quels genres de chansons, tu sais que je peux largement t'aider dans ce domaine. Je viens de finir la présentation d'un article que je dois publier dans tout juste 5 minutes et je suis au standard donc tranquille je peux prendre du temps pour t'aider Satan.

Le dernier message qui venait de lui envoyer montrait qu'il s'était calmé, et c'était vraiment le cas, travail chez vogue . com le détendait la plupart du temps. Et ce soir d'autant plus parce qu'il avait travaillé sur l'article qu'il avait finit de mettre en page et s'apprêtait à publier. Il répondit au standard, prit quelques messages, publia l'article et reçu enfin un sms de Mercedes auquel il répondit tout un roman sur sa journée, son histoire avec son portable, avec ses collants et bien sûr Santana allias l'inconnu. Puis il lui demanda comment elle allait.

**De Santana -05,09 PM: **

Je ne savais pas que j'étais une fille et crois moi ça peut être très vexant. -Te fais des yeux de chiens battus.-  
Je peux pas nir que tu as éclairé ma journée même si cela était d'une façon assez particulière.  
Je ne délire pas, je ne sais pas comment je peux te le prouver...  
J'arrive vraiment à te supporter depuis tout ce temps ? Comment je fais ? On m'a obligé à vivre avec toi ! Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être autrement.  
Je cherche des chansons assez dynamique et récente qu'on pourrait facilement chanter a ccapela, donc si tu as des idées je suis preneur;) -et oui c'est du masculin!-  
Tu m'envoies un lien de ton article ?  
Je suis ravi de le savoir tiens.

**A Santana -05,11 PM: Lien-joint- **

Tu sais que tu peux être exaspérante ! On va dire que je te crois et que tu es un homme dans la vie que tu t'es inventé juste pour m'embêter.  
Comment c'est simple dit moi ce que tu penses de moi et je serrais tout de suite fixé.  
Toi qui me supporte ? Je pense que tu inverses les rôles là. C'est toi qui m'a mené la vie dure au lycée et ce même quand j'étais dans les Cherrios avec toi qui m'appelle Lady alors que moi, je suis un véritable garçon. Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui à débarqué à notre appart avec ta valise et qui campe sur le canapé depuis ?  
Sinon tu peux te pencher sur des chansons des Maroon 5, Pink qui peuvent être assez simple pour de l'accapela. Tu te souvient la Dalton Academy, les gays en uniformes comme tu aimais le dire, ils avaient chanté Hey Soul Sister il y a deux ans et c'était génial ! Mais pourquoi tu voudrais de l'accapela ? C'est pas vraiment de ton style. Pour toi je vois plus quelque chose de rock et rétro. Comme tu veux mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ?

Contrairement à précédemment Kurt reçu une réponse très rapide de sa colocataire, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre au message de Mercredes. Et bizarrement il interrompit sa réponse à sa meilleure amie pour répondre à ses messages qui étaient des plus étranges.

Cependant Kurt se plaisait à dire qu'ils étaient partis dans un petit délire qui leur permettait de rigoler après les échanges plutôt houleux du midi.

**De Santana -05,12 PM: **

Intéressante toutes ses informations, un garçon qui a fais partit des chearlders de son lycée et qui maintenant à des cours de danses en collants.  
Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de venir vivre chez toi dans ce que cas, mais étant donné que tu es celui qui fait le dîner je suppose que ça doit être bon.  
Quoi ? Comment ça tu connais les Walbers ? Leur performance était des meilleurs ils auraient pu gagner avec cette chanson. Et comment tu saurais mon style tu ne me connais même pas...  
Depuis que j'apprends à te connaître. -Lis ton petit lien-

**De Santana -05,12 PM -: **

WAHOU ! Attends ! Attends ! Tu travailles pour vogue ?!

**A Santana -05,19 PM:**

Arrête de te foutre de moi Santana. Puis tu sais c'est pas ce genre de réflexions qui va m'atteindre, dois-je te rappeler que vous avez gagné les Nationnals grâce à ma performance vocale ? Je ne sais pas non plus... Tu sais la porte est grande ouverte si tu souhaites partir ;)  
Attends-tu vas me sortir que tu te rappelles de leur nom, toi ? Si tu les connais ? Je les connais, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ton délire là, ça devient vraiment étrange surtout que tu as loupé une occasion de m'insulter et que tu dis qu'ils auraient pu gagner...  
Tu es sure que tu n'es pas malade ? C'est ça fous toi de moi encore une fois. J'attends ta critique dans ce cas ;)

**A Santana -05,19 PM:**

Te fous pas de moi Santana ! Tu le sais depuis des mois, et oui j'ai participé à la rédaction de cet article même si tu ne poses pas la question.

Le châtain avait vraiment trouvé le dernier message de son amie des plus étranges. C'était vraiment pas l'habitude de Santana tout ça. Puis il se rappela le message qu'il devait finir de rédiger à Mercedes. Il lui répondit rapidement car il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer surtout que même s'il avait dit à son amie qu'il n'allait pas faire le dîner il le ferrait quand même.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour il entendit une nouvelle fois qu'il avait reçu un message.

**De Santana -05,46 PM:**

Combien de fois je devrais dire que je ne suis pas cette Santana ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton acharnement me concernant...  
Ta performance vocale ? Qu'avais-tu chanté ?  
Vu la facilité que tu aurais de me mettre à la porte je suis vraiment content de ne pas être cette Santana. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'insulterais Lady.  
Non je vais très bien. Non mais sérieusement comment tu les connais ?  
J'arrive pas à croire que je parle à quelqu'un qui travail chez ! Comment tu as fais pour entrer la bas ?

**A Santana -06,07 PM: **

Tu m'agaces ! De toute façon je suis sur le chemin de l'appart, tu rentrse à quelle heure ? Un soufflé et de la salade ça te vas ?  
Tu te rappel même pas de mes 14 minutes de Celine Dion. -Vexé!-  
Je te reconnais un peu plus la =D  
Bah je les connais comme toi avec les compétions du Glee Club. Tu sais que tu es vraiment exaspérante comme fille ?  
Bah comme tu aimes tant le dire j'ai « juste » eu besoin de me prendre en photo avec toutes les tenus de ma garde de robe...

**De Santana -06,18 PM: **

Euh... On va dire dans une petite heure. -Finis par entrer dans ton jeu car ça devient désespérant- Oui ça me va, tu sais faire un soufflé ? Mais tu es quel genre de garçon ?Wooooww t'as pas une vidéo ?  
Tu es entrain de me dire qu'on les a rencontré pendant les compétitions pour les nationales du club des chorales ?  
Tu dois vraiment d'habiller avec goût dans ce cas ! J'adore l'article au passage ! Je connais pas d'autre magazine qui aurait parlé des nœuds papillons comme ça ! Je trouve vraiment cela dommage que cela ne soit pas plus à la mode, les nœuds papillons ça fait, classe, sérieux et sexy !

**A Santana -06,46 PM: **

Je suis rentré ! D'accord bah je fais ça, Rachel à validé aussi. -Va faire comme si j'avais rien lu-  
Je suis le genre de garçon gay qui s'assume, aime la cuisine, la mode et les comédies musicales tu le sais très bien !  
Je pense que si tu envoies un mail au coatch Sylvester elle t'en enverra une.  
Santana tu vis sur quelles planète ?! On les a rencontré deux fois il y a deux ans et une fois l'année dernière. On avait même peur de perdre les Régionales face à eux ! Sexy ? Sexy ? SEXY ? SERIEUSEMENT ? C'est pour ça que toutes les fois où j'en portaient tu m'as pas loupé x)

Le soufflé était désormais dans le four et montait pendant que Kurt nettoyait la cuisine attendant la réponse de son amie qui prenait un peu de temps. Rachel était déjà rentrée mais avait foncé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche ayant dansé quelques heures avant d'arriver. Quand la cuisine fût enfin toute propre il s'affala dans le canapé du salon quand la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit et que Santana entra habillée de l'une de ses robes courtes et moulantes.

-_Lady Hummel, alors ta journée ? _La ton de la jeune fille était ironique après tout elle avait fait exprès de se venger de la veille en cachant tous les collants de son ami dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement sachant qu'il n'irait jamais fouiller dedans. _Tu as pu acheter un nouveau téléphone ? Tu me dis non je te rase le crane ! _

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petite rire de ses lèvres se levant pour aller lui faire face.

-_C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Rends moi mes collants, aller. Sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre dehors comme je te l'ai déjà dis._ Le châtain accompagna sa parole d'un geste de main attends qu'elle les lui rende

-_Que tu m'as déjà dis ? On s'est pas adresser une seule fois la parole de la journée Hummel..._ La jeune fille soupira croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-_Ne te fous pas de moi Santana, on a passé toute la journée à s'envoyer des textos ! _

Puis le son comme quoi Kurt avait reçu un nouveau message le coupa dans ses paroles. Il attrapa son portable qui était dans sa poche arrière et vit un message de... Santana. Il fronça alors les sourcils comment c'était possible ?! Elle était en face de lui et n'avait pas touché à son portable ! Il déglutit ouvrant le message :

**De Santana -07,03 PM: **

Les collants, Celine Dion, la cuisine et j'aurais vraiment du me douter que tu étais gay... Tu aimes quels genres de comédies musicales ?  
Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles même si je sais que tu vas pas me croire...  
Attends... Attends... Tu veux dires que tu faisais partie de la chorale de Lima ?  
J'espère que c'était des compliments; )

Kurt compris enfin que ce n'était vraiment pas Santana avec qui il parlait depuis le début de l'après-midi ! Il avait parlé à un inconnu pendant toutes ses heures ! _Mais...Je lui ai dit des trucs personnel ! Et... au non, non, non il sait où je vivais ! _


	2. Chapter 2

COUCOU à tous !

Je reviens en postant le deuxième chapitre de la fiction. Je vous annonce que je publierais un chapitre par semaine, soit le jeudi ou vendredi, car je risque de souvent poster la nuit ou au petit matin et donc je ne préfère pas dire de date exacte.

Je dois dire que j'ai été très étonné du nombre de Reviews ou de Followers donc un grand MERCI à vous.

Pour ce chapitre je dois dire que mes meilleurs amis et ma sœur m'ont beaucoup inspiré pour trois des Warblers, je leur dédicace donc ce chapitre en les remerciant une fois de plus de m'aider -même si c'est le faire exprès- a trouver des idées !

Maintenant place aux réponses des Reviews :

**Chousi :**_Merci pour ta review qui a été ma toute première !__** Je dois dire que j'ai un peu fait exprès de me servir de quelque chose que l'on connaît bien et qui à peut arrivé à certains, enfin pas discuter comme ça avec un inconnu mais se tromper de numéro.__Je sais que l'utilisation des sms dans les fictions et quitte ou double mais j'ai pris le risque ^^ De même, Facebook fera aussi sont arrivé.__Puis, ma fiction et basé justement sur le fait de pouvoir faire connaissance avec quelqu'un grâce à la technologie et tout ça.__J'adore le personnage de Santana qui doit être mon préféré après celui de Kurt, j'espère donc ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres et faire que son personnage reste fidèle à l'original !_

**Tsuchito :** _Merci pour ta review !__Oui pauvre Kurt !__En même temps, je vois très bien quelque chose comme cela lui arrivé et il fallait bien que ce soit à l'un d'eux et je l'ai choisi lui car Santana serait vraiment capable de le faire tourné en bourrique.__J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout autant drôle =)_

**Notgonnalivetwice :**_Je basse cette fiction avant tout sur l'humour donc je suis contente que cela se ressente et j'espère ne pas le perdre dans les prochains chapitres.__Cependant d'autres passages seront plus sérieux et peut-être choquant pour certains mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont aussi et merci pour ton avis =)_

**Lucie :** _Merci !__Dans ce second chapitre, tu vas pouvoir voir comment Kurt à réagit, mais d'un tout autre point de vue ;)_

**Aleck910 :** _Mon Boulet n°3 !__Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu sais que ça me touche et que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi !__Merci aussi de me donner des idées à chaque fois que l'on se voit même si tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !__En espérant que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !__=D_

**AGirl :**E_t oui nos deux chouchous ne se connaissent pas encore mais justement ils vont apprendre à se découvrir =)_

**justemoi59 :** _J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

Klainer : _Merci pour ta review.__Oui le début peut un peu ressembler à The Little Numbers ( qui est la toute première Klaine que j'ai pu lire au passage ) mais juste sur le fait de se tromper de contact, je ne compte pas écrire qu'en sms et l'histoire ne sera pas la même du tout.__Les encouragement ne sont jamais de refus =)_

**La-Renarde :** _Merci ma petite Marine !__J'essaye de respecter un minimum les personnages sinon autant ne pas écrire sur Kurt et Blaine non ?__J'espère que la suite que tu ne connais pas te plaira tout autant que ces premiers chapitres =)_

Merci aussi à tout les lecteurs anonymes, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis, cela et toujours encourageant !

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Blaine Anderson était assit à la table habituel des Walbers dans la cantine de l'école privée réservée aux garçons.  
Le jeune homme brun avait son assiette devant lui et il mangeait avec appétit après une dure journée de cours. Entouré de ses amis, il discutait de temps à autre proposant quelques idées de chanson a capella qu'il avait trouvé.

Wesley regardait son ami avec un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de demander en tout bien tout honneur.

-_De qui attends-tu une réponse ?_

La fourchette qui était prête à entrer dan la bouche de Blaine se stoppa et retomba dans son assiette. Le garçon regardant son ami.

-_De quoi tu parles ?_

-T_on portable est sur la table Blaine, habituellement tu t'en sers jamais quand on est tous ensemble._ Répondit le garçon en montrant l'iPhone du garçon sur le plateau à côté de son assiette.

-_En même temps on est les seules personnes qu'il connaisse et a qui il s'intéresse._ Dit Sebastian en adressant un clin d'œil a Blaine, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

David leva les yeux au ciel en entant Sebastian. Celui-la ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire des remarques d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de Blaine, c'était tellement évident qu'il l'avait prit pour cible mais bien sur le Brun aveugle qu'il était et encore plus quand c'était devant ses yeux ne remarquait rien.

-C_ertes Sebastian mais ça ne réponds pas à la question que j'ai posé au Warbler Blaine. _Wes tourna son regard vers le concerné et appuya son regard pour avoir une réponse au moment où la vibration du portable de ce dernier se fit entendre.

Tous les garçons assis à table regardèrent l'engin ou était affiché l'arrivé d'un nouveau message que tous pouvait au grand désespoir voir comme il était très court.  
Blaine s'empressa de prendre son téléphone en main et de le déverrouiller afin de répondre à l'inconnu avec qui il parlait depuis le midi.

**De Lady - 07.45 PM- :**

Désolé pour tout =/ j'arrête de te déranger.

_-C'est qui ?_ Demanda Jeff cette fois ci.

Il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas forcément beaucoup de nouveauté et de ragots dans la Dalton Academy. Donc dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent cela intéressé tout le monde. Et à l'instant c'était les messages que recevait Blaine.  
Le soliste de la choral souffla faisant rouler ses yeux "_Quelqu'un._."

**À Lady -07.46 PM- :**

Est-ce des excuses ? Si tu me dérangeais je ne prendrais pas du temps de te répondre. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as éclairé ma journée qui s'annonçait banale ?

Envoyer des messages à des inconnus n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de très intelligent mais Blaine n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, les messages qu'il avait reçu lui avait apporté une certaine bouffée d'air frais. Bon cela avait commencé par une pseudo menace de mort mais ça l'avait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-_Comment ça quelqu'un Blaine ? Tu ne peux pas juste nous dire quelqu'un! _Se révoltât David.

- _Nous sommes tes amis!_ Ajouta Jeff.

-_Nous faisons partie d'une équipe._ Ne pu se retenir de dire Trent.

Tous avaient cessé de manger pour se concentrer sur les cachotteries du soliste principal des Warblers.  
Ce dernier ne pu se retenir de souffler une nouvelle fois. Ses amis pouvaient vraiment être étouffant mais il savait aussi que si ça avait concerné l'un d'eux il aurait agit de la même façon. Il n'eut d'autre chose que de leur répondre "_C'est un garçon avec qui je parle._"

-_Un garçon ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il a quel âge ? Il étudie ici ? _Questionna tout de suite Wes ne laissant pas le temps aux autres Walbers poser eux aussi des questions.

David et Jeff se mirent à rire à l'attitude de leur ami. Tous savait que Blaine était ouvert sur sa sexualité, il était ainsi l'un des garçons ouvertement gay de l'école, il ne s'en cachait pas et avait fait son Coming out dès son arrivée.  
Alors que tous avaient l'air un minimum intéressé, même David et Jeff qui avaient rit attendaient désormais la réponse du brun, Sebastian lui, avait lancé un regard noir à Wes. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être ce mec. Après tout il remercie l'autre pour toutes ses questions. Il pourrait ainsi avoir de réponses.

-J_'ai pas vraiment envie de vous en parler, vous allez me prendre la... _Le garçon se coupa quand son portable vibra dans sa main voyant une partie de la réponse de son inconnu il déverrouilla son portable pour lui répondre. _La tête..._

**De Lady -07.50 MP- :**

Oui... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je pensais que mon amie faisait expert pour m'énerver puis pour s'amuser.  
Si je te dis qu'on m'a volé mon portable et que je me suis trompé en enregistrant son numéro tu me crois ?  
Tu me pardonnes et tu m'excuses pour mes menaces ? Et surtout avoir contesté que tu étais un garçon ?  
Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai honte même si ce n'est que par message...

**À Lady -07.51 MP- :**

Tes excuses sont acceptées et je te pardonne!  
Ton excuse peut être recevable oui. Soit dit en passant je suis pas sûre que j'aimerais être cette Santana.  
Je suppose qu'elle est rentrée ?  
Et oui je suis bien un garçon content que tu m'acceptes enfin ;)

Un immense sourire c'était affiché sur les lèvres de Blaine, ses messages l'échappait de cette vie assez figée qui était celle de Dalton. Cela ajoutait un plus, quelque chose d'aventureux de parler à un inconnu. Puis ce garçon avait l'air drôle, gentil, cultivé, il cuisinait, s'intéressait à la musique et à la mode et … gay.

-_Non Blaine pas de ça avec nous !_ Wes n'appréciait pas que son ami lui fasse des cachotteries.

-_Oh mais regardait ce sourire !_ S'exclama David. _Un véritable bourreau des cœur notre Blaine. _

Les joues du brun prirent une couleur légèrement rosée avec la remarque de son ami. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche essayant de cacher son malaise. « _Je... C'est strictement rien. Et non je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs David, c'est juste un garçon avec qui je parle._ »

-_C'est toujours ce que l'on dit. Mais ce genre de sourire ne trompe pas. _Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Jeff enfonçant un peu plus Blaine dans le trou qu'il désirait se faire pour ne plus les voir.

Trent et Sebastian étaient restés silencieux. Chacun avait une raison de se taire. Trent pouvait comprendre que son ami ne souhaitait par forcement tout leur dire, chacun avait ses petits secrets. Sebastian lui voulait en savoir plus sans paraître pour autant très intéressé.

Blaine finit pas fermer les yeux et souffler longuement comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important ou de sérieux.

-_J'aimerais que vous soyez un peu moins curieux mais apparemment ça ne sera jamais possible.. Donc je le redis pour la troisième fois c'est juste un garçon avec qui j'échange des messages. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. _

-_Quoi ? Tu te rappelle pas son nom ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un mec que tu as rencontré ce week-end avec qui tu as fait des folies et que maintenant tu ne sais même pas son nom ! _David pouvait être le seul à dire ce genre de phrase avec à la fois un air des plus sérieux mais aussi un certain amusement.

Le visage de Blaine ne pouvait être plus rouge à cet instant. Comme si lui Blaine Anderson allait dans les bar les week-end et couchait avec le premier venu. Non ce n'était décidément pas lui et il était assez mécontent que l'un de ses amis puisse penser cela de lui.

-_Non ! David ce n'est pas ce genre de mec... _Il jouait nerveusement avec son téléphone le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. _En fait, j'ai reçu un message ce midi de lui, il s'était trompé de numéro et pensait que j'étais son amie qui se fichait de lui. Donc je suis un peu rentré dans le jeu et la il vient d'apprendre que j'étais pas son amie car elle vient d'arriver chez lui. C'est tout. _

-_Attend tu es entrain de nous dire que tu discutes avec un mec depuis ce midi et qu'il t'est inconnu. Mais tu es totalement inconscient, c'est peut être un psychopathe !_

-_Jeff à raison, ça peu être dangereux ! Tu sais pas qui il est, il peut être un vieux pervers, le membre d'une chorale concourante, un tueur en série..._ _Mais surtout un adversaire d'une choral adverse !_Ajouta Wes.

-_Oui, j'espère que tu ne lui à pas dis certaines informations importantes sur toi, imagine qu'après il te retrouve ou autre._ David venait d'enfoncer le couteau encore plus comme s'il avait besoin d'eux pour savoir comment il devait réagir à ces messages.

Blaine se leva en ayant assez que ses amis lui fassent la morale. « _Je vais retourner dans ma chambre comme je peux même pas parler avec mes amis sans qu'ils fassent une affaire d'Etat et imaginent des scénarios catastrophe parce que j'envoie des messages à un garçon qui n'est certainement pas un psychopathe. J'ai dis que j'étais entré dans son jeu donc non il ne sait rien de moi, par contre moi j'ai appris des choses sur lui et c'est lui qui doit penser cela de moi. Maintenant je vais continuer à lui répondre depuis ma grotte là où personne ne me diras rien et ne me jugeras pas._ » Sur ces paroles le Warbler était sortit de table et du réfectoire laissant ses amis bouche bée, Blaine ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui mais là ils l'avaient apparemment énervé. Les garçons se regardèrent coupable, discutant par la suite de l'épisode et qu'ils en parleraient avec Blaine dès demain.

**De Lady -08.00 PM- :**

Oui elle est rentrée tout à l'heure. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris du temps avant de te répondre parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais jamais te répondre ou comme je l'ai fais m'excuser. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je peux avoir honte de ce que j'ai pu dire, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour quelqu'un d'affreux de traiter sa coloc et amie comme ça...

A la seconde où son téléphone vibra Blaine le regarda, un sourire revenant illuminer son visage qui était devenu froid après son petit pétage de plomb avec ses amis.

**A Lady -08.01 PM- :**

Je peux comprendre que tu es été déstabilisé même si j'ai essayé de te prévenir. J'avoue que j'apprécie que tu ais choisi la deuxième option ;)  
Certainement pas, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es un ami qui pardonne assez facilement et qui adore s'amuser.

**De Lady -08.01 PM - : **

Tu apprécies l'option 2, est-ce normal que je pense que tu aimes me parler?  
Je sais que tu aimes mon humour ;) puis tu es entré dans le jeu =D

**A Lady -08.02 PM- : **

Il est possible -je dis bien possible- que tes pensées reflètent la réalité ;)  
Je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle.

Blaine ouvrit la port de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Trent, Le garçon savait que son ami n'allait pas lui prendre la tête lui, il était resté silencieux à table. Le brun espérait seulement que son ami ne pensait pas qui lui en voulait comme aux autres.

Quand il eut enlevé ses chaussures Blaine s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, il regarda le plafond de sa chambre tout en attendant une réponse de son inconnu. Cela pouvait être vraiment très perturbant mais le garçon ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait assez le fait de découvrir et apprend à connaître quelqu'un.

**De Lady -08.05 PM- : **

On continue de faire connaissance dans ce cas ?

Un sourire ne pouvait être plus grand sur le visage de Blaine en découvrant ce message.

**A Lady -08.05 PM- : **

Volontiers =) Comme ça je pourrais peut-être changer ton nom dans mes contacts ;)

**De Lady -08.07 PM- :**

Parce que Monsieur m'a enregistré dans ses numéros, tu m'as donné quel nom ? =D -curieux-

**A Lady -08.07 PM- : **

Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?:p  
Lady... et oui j'avais pas vraiment d'autre idée ou info, c' était toujours mieux que 'L'inconnu'.

**De Lady -08.08 PM- :**

Je peux être un vilain garçon :p  
Oh non pitié, peux tu changer ? Ça me fait penser à Santana..

En regardant le message s'afficher, Blaine eu un sourire en coin et ses joues rougirent un peu, Son inconnu était-il entrain de le draguer ou flirter avec lui par message ? Blaine se dit qu'il devait se faire des idées, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay après tout. Puis il décida de prendre un peu de temps avant de répondre pour ne pas faire le garçon qui attendait ses messages et lui répondait à la minutes, même si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

Cependant Blaine ne pu tenir plus longtemps que deux minutes faisant tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts tout en le regardant comme s'il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : répondre.

**A Lady -08.10 PM - : **

Je veux bien le changer mais que proposes tu ?

**De Lady -08.10 PM- : **

Que penses-tu de K ?  
Blaine ne pu retenir un nouveau sourire en constatant que son inconnu lui avait répondu tout de suite. Puis il lu le 'K' et alla tout de suite changer le nom de contact du garçon.

**A 'K' -08.11 PM- :**

Je trouve que ça fait à la fois mystérieux et que c'est parfait pour ne pas que mes amis me prennent de nouveau la tête si je reçois de nouveau un message devant eux.  
Au faite, tu m'as nommé comment toi ?

**De 'K' -08.11 PM- : **

Te prenne de nouveau la tête ? Comment ça ?  
C'était Santana avant mais maintenant c'est … L 'inconnu... Ne te moque pas je ne sais rien d'autre sur toi ! Tu en sais beaucoup plus sur moi que moi sur toi, ce que je trouve injuste au passage...

Le brun se retenu de tout de suite regarder son message pour ne pas lui répondre tout de suite, il avait l'impression de devoir répondre tout le temps tout de suite. Il décida donc d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche après avoir répondu et faire son soin de visage après avoir prévenu son inconnu.

**A 'K' -08.15 PM- :**

'K' est-ce pour la première lettre de ton prénom ? -curieux aussi-  
Très très original Lady... Bah poses moi quelques questions je me ferrais une joie de te répondre si ce n'est pas trop personnel.  
Je vais à la douche par contre, donc si je prends du temps à te répondre c'est normal.

Après avoir envoyé son message Blaine mit son portable à charger tout en allant dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec son colocataire de chambré.

Tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser à son inconnu, il occupait littéralement toutes ses pensées. Blaine se demandait même comment c'était possible que quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas puise autant occuper ses pensées.

Alors que Blaine était encore dans la Salle de Bain, Trent rentra dans leur chambre, entendant l'eau couler, il comprit tout de suite que son ami était dans la Salle de Bains. Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures et alla vers son bureau pour continuer ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fini, Mais le téléphone de son ami sur la table de nuit entrain de chargé n'arrêtai pas de vibrer. Trent se leva de sa chaise et regarda le portable de son ami voyant une partie du message s'afficher. 'K – Oui. Monsieur à aussi des défauts apparemment, vilain... ' Il ne pouvait pas voir la suite du message mais cela suffisait au garçon pour savoir de qui venait le message, il sourit et haussa les épaules se disant que Blaine était intelligent et qu'il n'allait pas mettre sa vie en danger comme avait pu le penser certains de leurs amis.

La porte de la Salle de Bains finit par s'ouvrir sur un Blaine vêtu d'un pyjama bleu nuit, il découvrit que son ami avait finit par le rejoindre, il lui sourit doucement pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait en rien.

-_Tu as reçu un message pendant que tu étais sous la douche._ L'informa Trent.

-_Merci._ Blaine alla récupérer son téléphone avant de se retourner vers son ami. Le Warbler désirait son avis, après tout Trent était toujours de très bon conseil. T_rent ? Tu penses que je devrais arrêter de lui parler ?_

Le garçon se retourna sur sa chaise abandonnant ses devoirs et sourit à son ami, il avait toujours eu cette amitié un peu spéciale. « J_e ne vais pas te dire qu'il faut arrêté mais juste de faire un peu attention. Je ne dis pas que tu es inconscient ou autre non. Et si tu me racontais tout, enfin si tu veux, pour que je te donne un avis objectif ?_ »

Blaine était heureux que son ami ne le juge en rien et qu'au contraire il souhaitait l'écouter et encore il lui avait demandé sous forme de question, il ne l'obligeait à rien. Blaine lui sourit. « _Je lui réponds et je te dis tout !_ »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour déverrouiller son téléphone pour lire le message de son inconnu et lui répondre.

**De 'K' -08.16 PM- : **

Oui. Monsieur à aussi des défauts apparemment, c'est qui le vilain garçon maintenant :p  
Je pourrais peut être savoir aussi la première lettre de ton prénom ? Ça ne serrait qu'un échange de bon procédé. Puis j'aimerais savoir comment tu connais les Warblers, ça me fait bizarre que tu puisses les connaître.  
Bonne douche, à tout à l'heure =)

**A 'K' -08. 57 PM- : **

J'ai jamais dis que j'étais un gentil petit garçon ;)  
Je pense aussi, B -aucune référence à Gossip Girl!-  
Je les connais parce que... je... j'en suis un ?  
Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Me re voici pour le chapitre 3 de cette Fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. La Fanfiction devrait faire entre 30 et 35 chapitres en tout. Pour le moment 15 chapitres sont déjà rédigés et le 16ème est en cours. J'avance assez vite dans la rédaction des chapitres, donc je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais fini d'écrire la fanfiction, je passerais à deux publications par:91 semaines =)

Merci à tous les lecteurs, même à ceux ne laissant aucun avis =)

Maintenant place aux reviews :

**Aleck910 :** _Ah bah oui, il faut bien s'inspirer de la vie et comme vous en faites partie vous apparaissez forcement dedans.__Merci aux Warblers pour vous représenter =)__  
__J'espère vraiment que la suite plaira tout autant à mes autres lecteurs ^^_

**Justemoi59 :** _Faut mieux que leurs échanges te plaisent comme c'est un peu la base de cette fiction.__Les Warblers sont irrécupérables !__Et oui ils se mêlent de tous ^^ Et oui, Blaine lui avoue maintenant reste à savoir la réaction de Kurt, non ?_

**PinkYcooper :** J_e suis vraiment contrent de savoir que ce premier chapitre était le plus drôle que tu es pu lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =)_

**Chousi :** _Et oui, je cherche toujours à faire que mes chapitres se terminent d'une telle manière qu'ils donnent envie de savoir la suite =) Et laisse en même temps un certain suspense !__La dynamique des Warblers sera régulièrement là, en même temps, je les adore, et je les vois vraiment joueurs.__Dans le groupe les seuls gays connus pour ma fanfiction son Blaine mais aussi Sebastian ^^ J'ai pris en compte ta remarque et j'ai donc développé ce sentiment de bouffer d'air frais dans un chapitre.__Ah bah, c'est ce que je chercher en même temps !__J'espère que la réaction de Kurt te plaira en tout cas !_

**Fab91 :**_Ne t'inquiète pour le retard cela ce comprend =) Toi mêm- tu sais comme j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages.__Cela me fait donc vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que tu trouves que je les respecte.__« AWESOME » j'espère que desmots tels que celui-ci seront toujours là pour qualifier mes prochains chapitre !__N'hésite pas à me laisser tes avis, tu sais qu'il compte pour moi =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Kurt avait afin digéré le fait qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec Santanna de toute la journée mais avec un garçon. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très méchant au contraire, c'était ce qui avait poussé Kurt à choisir l'option numéro deux. Puis, il en avait aussi discuté avec ses colocataires. Tandis que ses amies ne s'accordaient pas sur le fait que c'était dangereux ou pas.

Le portable du châtain continuait à recevoir et envoyer des messages pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand il su que le garçon allait prendre sa douche, Kurt en fit de même. Il reçut une réponse à son message alors qu'il était en face de la glace de la Salle de Bains entrain de se faire un soin du visage et son rituel d'hydratation.

**De Inconnu -08. 57 PM- : **

J'ai jamais dis que j'étais un gentil petit garçon ;)

Je pense aussi, B -aucune référence à Gossip Girl!-

Je les connais parce que... je... j'en suis un ?

Merci.

Kurt faillit faire tomber son iPhone dans le lavabo quand il lut le message du garçon. Il était un Warbler! Il était un Warbler ! L'un de ces garçons en uniforme de la Dalton Academy ! L'un de ces garçons complètement craquant dans son uniforme ! Le souffle de Kurt se fit légèrement plus rapide et il sautilla légèrement avant de se reprendre. _Stop Kurt ! On dirait une petite adolescente, calme-toi ! _

Une fois qu'il fût calmé le garçon alla changer le nom de son inconnu dans son répertoire et lui répondit cherchant à en savoir plus.

**A 'B' -08.59 PM- : **

Je retiens ;)

C'est noté ! Tu regarde aussi Gossip Gril ?

Tu en es un ? Dans le sens où tu vas à la Dalton Academy, tu portes un uniforme et que tu fais partit de la chorale ?

C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si je faisais partie de la chorale de Lima ?

Je t'en prie.

**De 'B' -09.01 PM- : **

Je suis un peu accro aux séries on va dire...

Oui, j'ai l'uniforme et je fais partie de la chorale, je suis le soliste principal, en effet...

Oui, donc tu en faisais partis ? Car je pense pas que les collants et Vogue . com sont pour tes études à Lima x)

Kurt regarda son téléphone avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon avec qui il discutait été LE soliste de la Dalton Academy, il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve, parce que le châtain ne pouvait nier qu'il avait longuement regardé ces garçons pendant leurs représentations. _Attends, le soliste principal ?! Genre,celui qui met du gel avec des yeux mordoré et une voix magnifique ? _

-_Oh my Gaga !_ Le juron s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

-_Lady Hummel qui jure, original. C'est toujours ce mystérieux inconnu qui te fais cet effet ? _Demanda Santana un sourire au coin des lèvres passant devant la porte de la Salle de Bains.

Quelques secondes fûrent nécessaire à Kurt pour se reprendre et lancer un regard noir à sa colocataire qui repartit tout en lançant une petite phrase typiquement Satanadresque « _Donne lui rendez-vous, sautez-vous dessus et ça sera réglé._ »

**A 'B' -09.03 PM- :**

Nous sommes deux dans ce cas x)

Soliste principal ? Celui qui a chanté Saoul Sister ? Rise Your Glass ?

Oui, j'étais dans la choral de lycée de McKinley de Lima, j'ai eu mon diplôme l'année dernière.

**De 'B' -09.05 PM- : **

Cool on pourra parler de nos séries préférées et interagir aux sorties des épisodes, les gars de l'école ne partagent pas vraiment ça avec moi...

Moi même =)

Tu fais donc partis des élèves que je n'ai pas revu cette année alors niveau garçons j'ai plusieurs choix :

1 Celui avec sa crête : NON

2 Celui qui est grand et qui chanté les duos : NON il a embrassé sa copine aux nationales 2012

3 Celui qui est vraiment doué en danse : Peut être après tout tu as des cours de danse...

4 Celui qui a une voix de contre ténor : Peut-être...

Le téléphone de Kurt vibra sur la serviette sur laquelle il l'avait posé, le garçon était en train d'étaler sa crème d'hydratation pour la nuit, quand il eut rincé ses mains il pu découvrir le message du garçon. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, il parlait au soliste qu'il avait toujours admiré pendant ses compétitions, celui sur lequel il craquait et qu'il appréciait toujours croiser dans les coulisses ! _Kurt, reprend toi ! Tu n'es pas une pré-adolescente, souffle- vous ne faite que discuter et par message ! Il est a Whesterville et toi à New-York. _

**A 'B' -09.19 PM- : **

Avec plaisir =) Dis moi tes amis ont l'air un peu.. je sais pas mais tu me dis ça et tout à l'heure qu'ils t'avaient pris la tête...

Tu as une très belle voix, vous avez était sélectionné à égalité avec McKinley pour les Régionales, non ?

Bonne déduction, je suis le... contre ténor.

Kurt aimait vraiment pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'inconnu avec qui il parlait depuis plusieurs heures. Puis ce garçon était tout juste magnifique, tout comme sa voix. Et il avait à peut près son âge, il avait l'air d'avoir des intérêts communs, Rachel était vraiment folle d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait être un psychopathe.

**De 'B' -09.21 PM- : **

Mes amis sont spéciaux... Ils sont très gentils, cool itout mais ils peuvent être aussi très envahissants. Certains m'ont pété un plomb quand ils ont su que je discutais avec un inconnu... Mais mon coloc de chambre m'encourage donc ça me rassure un peu ^^

Merci =) Je peux te retourner le compliment ! Un contre ténor c'est... incroyable !

Oui pour la deuxième année consécutif... Mais on va gagner ces régionales cette fois !

**A 'B' -09.21 PM- : **

Je vois j'ai la même avec qui je partage mon appart... Elle croyait que tu étais un psychopathe qui voulait profiter de moi...

Tu es à la Dalton en temps que Pensionnaire alors, ce n'ai pas pesant d'être qu'avec des garçons ?

Je t'en prie. Merci à toi =) J'aime me démarquer !

Je n'en doute pas une seconde, vous le méritez.

Maintenant qu'on sait de quoi on l'air, enfin dans nos souvenirs je pourrais peut être savoir ton prénom ?

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre en rentrant dans sa chambre, enfin son espace de chambre qui était séparé de celle de ses amies grâces à un rideau. Il s'allongea sur le lit tout en regardant son portable attend la réponse de son soliste Warbler. En avait-il trop fait en lui demandant son prénom ? Non c'était tout à fait normal.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion son téléphone vibra et il ouvrit tout de suite le message.

**De 'B' -09.24 PM- : **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voterais pour Rachel... Ce n'était pas celle qui chantait les solos ?

J'ai eu plus de chance que toi, vieux pervers, tueur en série x)

Je n'en doute pas une seconde ;)

ça ne me dérange pas plus que cela, mais c'est vrai qu'une présence féminine manque parfois.

Merci ! Venant d'un ancien camarade de la chorale avec qui je suis en compet' et qui doit avoir encore des amis dedans, je suis flatté.

Tu as été un gentil garçon, c'est Blaine. Je suppose que je peux savoir le tien aussi, non ?

Dès qu'il reçut le message du jeune homme, Kurt changea tout de suite son nom dans ses contacts en répétant plusieurs fois le prénom du garçon à voix haute.

**A Blaine Warbler -09.25 PM- : **

Tu es perspicace. Oui la Grande Rachel Berry, souviens-toi de son nom elle deviendra célèbre un jour !

Ah quand même, j'en apprend un peu plus tous les jours sur moi x)

De rien, tu peux l'être en effet !

Enchantée Blaine =) Kurt.

**De Blaine Warbler -09.27 PM- : **

Je m'en souviendrais dans ce cas !

Moi de même Kurt.

Avant que tu ne découvres que je n'étais pas Santana, on parlait de comédie musicale si je ne me trompe pas, ça te dis de reprendre la conversation à ce moment la ?

**A Blaine Warbler -09.28 PM- : **

Les comédies Musicales ***.* **tu me prends par les sentiments. Quel est ta comédie favorite ?

Kurt passa plus d'une heure à parler de comédies musicales avec Blaine, le sujet plaisait aux deux garçons qui parlaient chacun de leurs comédies favorites, celles qu'ils avaient détestées donnant des opinions assez détaillés. Ils avaient appris que concernant ce sujet ils avaient de très nombre points en communs. Blaine avait même ajouté qu'il était jaloux de Kurt puisse aller voir des comédies à Broadway quand il le souhaitait.

**A Blaine Warbler -10.49 PM- : **

Je dois dire qu'aucun de mes amis ne partage cette passion avec moi, il y a bien Rachel mais ce n'est pas pareil donc je suis heureux de partagé ça avec toi.

**De Blaine Warbler -10.49 PM- : **

Dois-je en déduire que nous sommes amis ?

Lorsque le châtain lu le message de Blaine, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et si Blaine ne voulait pas être son ami ? S'il ne continuait à parler que parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que dès demain il ne reprenait pas de ses nouvelles ? Kurt était totalement décontenancé il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et quoi lui répondre.

**De Blaine Warbler-10.54 PM- :**

Kurt ?

**A Blaine Warbler -10.55 PM- : **

Blaine ?

**De Blaine Warbler -10.56 PM- : **

Kurt, tu te rends compte que c'est ridicule d'avoir mit 'Blaine ?' alors que tu sais bien pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ce 'Kurt ?'

**A Blaine Warbler -10.59 PM- :**

Je ne veux te forcer en rien et on se parle que depuis ce midi, donc je ne sais pas trop, tout dépend de toi. Tu me vois comme un ami ?

**De Blaine Warbler -11.02 PM- : **

Kurt je disais cela pour t'embêter. Bien sûr que je te vois comme un ami, enfin si c'est pareil pour toi. Je n'aurais pas parler d'une de mes passions avec autant d'ardeur avec quelqu'un si je ne souhaitais pas devenir son ami et que je comptais plus lui reparler.

**A Blaine Warbler -11.05 PM- :**

Pareil pour moi. On ne parle que depuis quelques heures pourtant j'ai l'impression de parler à un ami de longue date. Suis-je le seul à penser ça ?

**De Blaine Warbler -11.08- : **

Non tu n'es définitivement pas le seul à penser ça. Mon camarade de chambre me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencé à dormir mais j'en ai pas envie..

Le cœur de Kurt se mit à battre légèrement plus vite en lisant les derniers mots du garçon. Blaine était-il entrain de lui dire qu'il préférait discuter avec lui par message plutôt que de dormir ? En tout cas, c'était son cas à lui, il n'était jamais resté éveillé aussi tard un lundi soir. En principe il dormait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures mais ce soir il n'en avait aucune envie.

**A Blaine Warbler -11.10 PM- : **

Moi non plus... On se tient compagnie ? =D

**De Blaine Warbler -11.11 PM- : **

Avec plaisir =) j'ai entamé la discutions des comédies musicales aurais-tu une idée de conversation ?

**A Blaine Warbler -11.12 PM- : **

J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu étais impressionné par le fait que je travaille chez vogue . com. Serais-tu l'un de ses garçons qui aime la mode ? Et les nœuds Papillons ?

**De Blaine Warbler -11.15 PM- : **

Au risque d'entrer dans les clichés, oui j'adore la mode et tout particulièrement Vogue. Je suis abonné au magazine mais je ne le lis que quand je suis chez moi le week-end, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des réflexions des mecs même si à Dalton il y a une tolérance zéro au niveau de la discrimination.

Je ne suis pas du genre à m'habiller avec des vêtements de marques et tout ça. Cependant les Nœuds Papillon c'est mon gros dada je dois l'avouer ! C'est un peu comme ma marque de fabrique, mais à Dalton nous avons des cravates...

Kurt fût étonné par la longueur soudaine du message qu'il venait de recevoir mais il n'en fût pas pour autant déçu au contraire, c'était toujours plus agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait de la conversation plutôt qui ne répondait que deux mots.

**A Blaine Warbler -11.17 PM- : **

D'entrer dans les clichés ? Comment ça ?  
Vogue c'est THE magazine, j'y suis abonné depuis mes 14 ans et mon père n'a rien pu faire pour me faire abandonner cette idée.  
Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tes amis sont des genres de Santana ?

Ma garde robes parle pour moi, je dois avoir la plus chère de tout Lima x) Mais maintenant à New York je ne suis qu'un amateur...

Comme je l'ai déjà dit je trouve cela dommage que les jeunes de notre âge n'en porte pas plus, quand j'arrivais à convaincre les New Direction pour les compètes j'étais trop content !

On a tous un gros dada niveau vestimentaire je pense =)

Après avoir envoyé son message Kurt décida de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de se faire une petite tisane.

Au moment où il traversa le salon il trouva une Santana parfaitement réveillée qui s'occupait à faire quelques assouplissements, Kurt sourit en passant à ses côtés et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose comme il allait dans la cuisine.

-J_e veux bien la même chose que toi._ Lui répondit l'ancienne Cherrios en se levant pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Kurt déposa son iPhone sur le plan de travail tandis qu'il mit de l'eau à chauffer et prépara deux tasses pour lui est sa diabolique colocataire.

-_Tu ne dors pas Lady Hummel ?_ Fit remarquer Santana tout en allant poser ses fesses avec délicatesse et souplesse sur la table de la cuisine.

Le garçon se retourna levant les yeux au ciel. « _Apparemment non, Santana sinon je ne serais pas là à moins d'être somnambule._ »

-_Je croyais que tout tes Lundis soir étaient dédiés à récurer l'énergie que tu avais perdu pendant la journée et à reposer tes muscles du calvaire que tu passes avec ta prof de danse_.

-_C'est toujours mes pires journées, mais disons que je ne suis pas fatigué pour une fois... _

Alors qu'il était entrain répondre à son amie, son téléphone vibra. Kurt n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son amie se retrouver avec son portable dans les mains et commencé à lire le début du message qui ne demandait pas à ce que le téléphone sois déverrouillé.

**De Blaine Warbler -11.23 PM- :**

Curieux va !

Euh... Entrer dans les clichés dans le sens où les seuls garçons qui s'intéressent un minimum à la mode sont gays... Et comme je m'y intéresse...:$

….

Santanna ne pouvait pas lire la suite du message mais cela lui donnait déjà beaucoup d'informations. Kurt essaya d'attraper son téléphone mais son amie était très maline quand elle désirait savoir quelque chose. Elle ne pu se retenir de relire la partit du message à haute voix ainsi que le nom de celui qui l'avait envoyé.

Au moment où Kurt entendit la réponse de Blaine il se figea, ses yeux devenant tout rond et ses lèvres s'entrouvrant. Santana était assez fière de l'état dans lequel elle avait mit son ami. Puis relisant le nom elle fronça doucement les sourcils.

-_Attend Lady Hummel, Blaine Warbler, comme Warbler, gay en uniforme de la Dalton Academy ?_ L'interrogea la Latina.

Les joues de Kurt se mirent à rougir violemment tandis qu'il reprenait contenance. « _Rends-moi mon téléphone Santana. Ça ne te regarde pas !_ »

Pour être sûr que le châtain n'aille pas chercher son portable, la latina le mit dans son soutient gorge. « _Maintenant tu vas me répondre Lady Hummel, sinon je publie sur youtube la vidéo que Brittany à de toi entrain de danser sur Single Ladies_. »

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit en grand. « _Tu n'oserais pas ! _»

-_Je suis Santana Lopez, je suis capable de tout. _

-_Mais j'étais jeune, et c'était personnel ! _

-_Bien sûr... Parle-moi de ce Blaine et je pourrais peut-être te rendre ton téléphone et demander à Brittany d'effacer cette vidéo de son ordinateur. _

Kurt détestait quand son amie avait le dernier mot. Mais la il n'avait plus trop le choix. Cette vidéo il l'assumait mais maintenant qu'il était accepté à la NYADA il ne voulait pas trop que cette vidéo circule sur les réseaux sociaux.

Le garçon capitula et répondit à la latina, passant certains détails, Après tout il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire, non ?

Après avoir entendu ce que Kurt avait à lui dire Santana récupéra le téléphone et lui tendit. « _Maintenant booste les choses et propose-lui un plan, il t'intéresse, le laisse pas filer._ »

Kurt prit son iPhone et soupira répondant à la jeune fille. « _Tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe Santana..._ »

-_C'est la que tu te trompes Lady. _La jeune fille lui sourit, puis prit sa tasse qui était enfin prête et retourna dans le salon laissant Kurt qui pouvait enfin découvrir la suite du message et répondre à son ami.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour =)

Je prends quelques minutes pour vous publier ce chapitre 4, il n'est vraiment pas des meilleurs que j'ai pu écrire, mais je veux que l'histoire avance assez doucement au dé chapitres, où il se passera des choses importantes arriveront ne vous décourager pas à lire !J'espère que malgré le niveau de ce chapitre, il vous à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, à ceux qui ont tout simplement la flemme de laisser un commentaire, à ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps où autre de le !

**Réponse à vos reviews :**- N'hésitez pas me dire si vous souhaitez les recevoir par MP plutôt qu'en début de chapitre !-

**Chousi :**_Le chapitre avait été écrit pour qu'on voie que chacun d'eux essayé de faire connaissance et qu'il n'allait pas se rencontrer – car oui ça arrivera u jour:p – en quelques sms rapides.__Pour ma part tous les deux ont un minimum de recule dans leur vie pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas rencontré un étranger sur un coup de tête._

**Justemoi59 :**_Et oui ils apprennent à faire connaissance et surtout ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés même s'ils ne se sont jamais parlé.__Santana, c'est...__Santana ?__Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour la décrire.__J'essaye de rester un minimum correct vis-à-vis de la série même si je pense que je la modifie assez quant à sa 'relation' avec Kurt.__Singles Ladies c'est juste l'un de mes moments préférés dans la saison 1, en même temps Kurt et mon chouchou, comme cet épisode est 'le sien' avec son comning-out itout j'étais obligé de l'aimer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Blaine était allongé dans son lit, son téléphone entre les mains, Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il avait envoyé un nouveau message à Kurt et il n'avait pas eu de réponse du garçon mais rien. Aucune réponse.

Le brun se demandait si le garçon avait finit par prendre peur. Après tout il lui avait annoncé dans le message qu'il était gay.

Le garçon ne pu se retenir de lire une nouvelle fois les messages qu'il venait de lui envoyer.

**A Kurt -11.23 PM- :**

Curieux va !  
Euh... Entrer dans les clichés dans le sens où les seuls garçons qui s'intéresse un minimum à la mode sont gays... Et comme je m'y intéresse...:$  
Les garçons aiment déconner et se lancer énormément de paris...  
A ce point ? :o Mais non, je suis sûr qu'un garçon qui travail chez ne peut pas seulement être un amateur. New York ça doit être le pied pour faire les boutiques !  
Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !  
Et le tient quel est-il ? =D

**A Kurt -11.30 PM- : **

Kurt ? Je... Je suis désolé. Je t'es choqué ? Tu ne vas plus me parler ?

Après avoir refermé la conversation, Blaine regarda l'heure 11.35 et toujours pas de réponse. Il souffla longuement, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien et qu'il s'était simplement endormis.

N'ayant rien à faire ne voulant pas s'endormir juste au cas où, Blaine alla faire un petit tour sur Facebook grâce à son téléphone.

Blaine fit défiler son fil d'actualité et vit quelques statuts et photos de ses amis. Puis une invitation à un événement retint son attention. « Représentation des Wablers dans la Salle des Séniors – 20/03/2013 – 03.30 PM ». Il y avait déjà plus de 89 participants, Blaine fit un sourire en coin et accepta l'événement, en même temps c'était lui qui allait chanter pendant cette représentation.

Une fois qu'il eut finit son petit tour sur Facebook il posa son iPhone sur sa poitrine attendant toujours un signe du garçon qui été maintenant omniprésent dans ses pensées.

Lorsque son iPhone vibra le Warbler l'attrapa tout de suite pour regarder le message qu'il venait de recevoir .

**De Kurt -11.44 PM- : **

Non, non Blaine ne soit pas désolé !  
C'est Santana, elle m'a kidnappé mon téléphone, le mettant dans son soutif autant te dire que j'ai du céder à son chantage...  
Oh... Donc tu es... Gay ?  
C'est justement pendant une séance de Shooping, que je me suis fait voler mon portable... -traumatisé du shooping-  
Mon dada vestimentaire ?

Blaine sentit un soulagement immense en lisant le message de Kurt, c'était comme si après qu'on l'ai privé d'oxygéné, il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

**A Kurt -11.45 PM- : **

Santana –' Elle s'entendrait merveilleusement bien avec certains de mes amis tiens..  
Tu m'étonnes que tu ne voulais pas aller le chercher ! Un chantage ?  
Si je dis oui, ça poserait un problème ?  
Outch... Faut combattre le mal par le mal, retourne vite faire les boutiques !  
Si j'ai le droit de savoir, oui =)

Blaine avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone il se demandait vraiment comment Kurt prendrait le fait qu'il soit lui aussi Gay. Surtout que certains des messages ont aurait pu croire qu'il flirtait avec lui.

**De Kurt -11.46 PM- : **

Ne jamais les faire se rencontrer !  
Jamais je n'irais chercher quelque chose la-dedans... Oui, elle voulait savoir de quoi on avait parlé depuis ce début de soirée, enfin tu vois ?  
Aucun problème Blaine, tu es ce que tu es ;)  
Promis j'y retournerais ce week-end !  
Ce sont les foulards, écharpes... Enfin tout ce qui porte autour du cou mais aussi les broches =D

**A Kurt -11.47 PM- : **

Je suis d'accord avec toi !  
Je vois... Je crois que demain j'aurais le droit à peu près à la même chose...  
Merci, j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus me parler =/  
Achètes toi quelque chose que tu aimes dans ce cas ;)

**De Kurt -11.48 PM- : **

Tu arriveras à les affronter, j'ai bien survécu à Satan !  
Je t'en prie, c'est normal. On s'entend bien, par contre je t'avoue que tu es mon réel premier ami gay x)  
Je ferais donc ça !

En lisant le dernier message de Kurt, Blaine eu un immense sourire. Il prenait bien la chose et voulait continuer à discuter avec lui. Il s'empressa donc de lui répondre oubliant d'attendre les deux minutes minimal qu'il s'était donné dans la soirée. Après tout c'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire à cette heure là.

**A Kurt -11.48 PM- :**

Elle est si diabolique que ça, pour que tu l'appelles Satan ?  
Je t'avoue que j'aurais été déçu que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Ah oui ? Tu m'en vois ravi =)  
Tu m'enverras une photo de l'une de tes trouvailles ?

Blaine avait appuyé sur envoyé pas automatisme. Il aurait voulu faire revenir son message afin de le modifier. Demander une photo, c'était de trop ! Il ne voulait pas faire fuir Kurt, mais il avait un peu -beaucoup- l'impression de tout faire de travers.

**De Kurt -11.49 PM- : **

Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle est diabolique. Tout ce que tu as pu voir dans mes messages ne sont que des détails. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on fait pour vivre ensemble... Mais c'est Santana, j'ai appris à l'aimer, enfin quand elle fait pas sa garce, autant dire presque jamais x)  
Tu acceptes pour moi, pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait pour toi ? =D Tu as des amis qui le sont toi ?  
Si je trouve ce que je veux, tu auras droit à une photo:p

En voyant la réponse de Kurt, le brun souffla de soulagement. Ce garçon à qui il parlait était un ange, ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant ils se parlaient comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient amis. Puis apprendre sur Kurt était quelque chose qu'il adorait.

**A Kurt -11.50 PM- : **

Oh je vois... J'aimerais pas être à ta place ! Mais vous avez tout de même l'air de bien vous entendre c'est ce qui compte non ?  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai psychoté c'est vrai, maintenant que tu dis ça... Je suis juste idiot x)  
Oui il y a un autre Walber qui l'est et on est ami, mais sans plus.  
C'est trop gentil de ta part !

**De Kurt -11.51 PM- : **

Oui je pense aussi. En même temps si elle partait ça serait tout vide sans elle... ça serait plus pareille, j'ai appris à vivre avec elle.  
Psychoter, à ce point ? :o  
Oh et il t'intéresse ?  
Je t'en prie, c'est normal quand on est ami;)

Le cœur de Blaine avait légèrement accéléré au message de son ami. Est-ce que Sebastian l'intéressait ? Le brun ne pouvait nier qu'il était très mignon, grand, les yeux vert, ses cheveux châtain, une belle voix... Oui Sebastian était tout à fait charmant, et pouvait être son style de mec physiquement. Mais à chaque fois que Blaine lui parlait il avait toujours l'impression que Sebastian le regardait comme une proie et cela le gênait plus que tout.

**A Kurt -11.53 PM- : **

Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ça me ferrais bizarre de ne plus partager ma chambre.  
Oui, j'avais peur de t'avoir fait partir, faut pas chercher à comprendre, je me fais des films pour tout et pour rien x)  
Euh... C'est compliqué disons que je le trouve vraiment très mignon mais après c'est pas la personne que je préfère parler on va dire. Et toi quelqu'un t'intéresse dans ton école ou chez vogue ?

**De Kurt -11.54 PM- : **

Mais non, ne te fais de film comme ça ! Je te le dirais si un jour je suis mal à l'aise ou autre. Et toi fais en de même, hein !  
Explique moi tout ! -très très curieux- Moi il y a bien un garçon, mais je ne sais pas.. Je suis pas vraiment doué, je tombe toujours sur des hétéros...

**A Kurt -11.56 PM- : **

Promis ;)  
D'accord, curieux va ! Donc il s'appelle Sebastian, il est en dernière année comme moi. Très mignon comme je l'ai dit mais à chaque fois qu'il me parle j'ai l'impression d'être une proie, un morceau de viande qu'il veut dévorer. Et il fait que quelques réflexions, ça me met assez mal à l'aise...  
Comment ça ?

**De Kurt -11.58 PM- : **

Très mignon ? Description, sil te plaît =)  
Ah... en effet, c'est pas vraiment pratique s'il te met mal à l'aise, vous avez assez de parler d'un sujet qui te plaît tel que la mode ou les comédies musical comme on a pu le faire ?  
Au lycée j'ai eu le beguin deux fois, et les deux fois les garçons étaient hétéros...

**A Kurt -11.59 PM- : **

Euh... Il est grand, enfin il doit faire dans les 1m80 voir plus, cheveux châtains, yeux vert... Enfin voilà. Je craque assez pour les garçons plus grand que moi en fait, mais chut c'est un secret !:p  
Non pas vraiment, on parle très rarement que tout les deux, et quand on parle c'est surtout de sa personne, de lui vivant à Paris, de lui est ses ex..  
Je suis désolé pour toi =/

Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite de savoir que Kurt n'avait pas de petit ami.

**De Kurt -00.01 AM- : **

D'après ta description il doit être mignon en effet, il était déjà à la choral l'année dernière ? Avec moi ton secret est bien gardé :p  
Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, où ne te le montre pas en tout cas si j'ai bien compris...  
Ne le sois pas ça arrive !

**A Kurt -00.02 AM- : **

Oui il en faisait partit il à fait l'un des solos au régionale l'année dernière Gald Your Came. J'en suis persuadé =)  
C'est exactement ça...

**De Kurt -00.03 AM- : **

Ah oui je vois, c'est pas vraiment mon style mais je ne nie pas qu'il est mignon.  
Tu devrais peut être essayer de lui parler par message dans ce cas, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas le monopole de la conversation.

Quand Kurt lui répondit que Sebastian n'était pas vraiment son style il eu une folle envie de lui demander quel était son style mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, quoi que des amis se pose ce genre de question. Blaine regarda son téléphone c'était à lui de répondre et il était encore partagé entre demander à Kurt quel était son style de garçon ou ne pas le lui demander.

**De Kurt -00.05 AM- : **

Blaine ?

Blaine se décida alors à lui répondre laissant ses doigts taper ce qu'il pensait après tout Kurt le lui dirait si ça le gênait, non ?

**A Kurt -00.06 AM- : **

Et quel est ton style ? -si c'est pas trop indiscret-  
Ouais peut être... Merci du conseil j'essayerais !  
Et toi propose lui un café, même les hétéro en prenne et tu pourras être peut-être fixé;)

**De Kurt -00.06 AM- : **

Mon Style ? Je sais même pas si j'en ai un, en fait !:o Les deux béguins que j'ai eu, ils étaient complètement différents, l'un brun et l'autre blond c'est pour te dire... Mais je crois que j'aime les garçons qui font du sport et jouent d'un instrument, ils ont ce point en commun !  
Je t'en prie =)  
D'accord, je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien !

En lisant le style de garçon qui pourrait plaire à Kurt, Blaine eu un très large sourire après tout il faisait du sport, de la boxe plus exactement, et pratiquait différents instruments de musique. Il pouvait donc entrer dans ses critères ? Puis le brun se dit qu'il se faisait des films, puis même s'il commencé à être sous le charme de Kurt, lui était à Westerville alors que lui était à New York ! Mais savoir que Kurt essayerait peut être de voir ce garçon cela lui faisait une petite boule dans le ventre.

**A Kurt -00.07 AM- : **

Donc c'est pas forcement le physique qui te plais chez un garçon ?  
Tu me tiendras au courant, hein ?

**De Kurt -00.08 AM- : **

Non, pas forcement, le physique certes c'est important. Si j'ai un copain je veux qu'il soit agréable à regarder mais je veux surtout bien m'entendre avec lui, partager mes passions, ma vie avec lui. Je cherche pas un mannequin ou une star qui ne penserait qu'à lui.

Bien sûr Blaine, après tout c'est toi qui me conseil le café ;)

**A Kurt -00.09 AM- : **

Je te comprends je pense exactement la même chose ! Cependant s'il est mignon c'est un gros plus ! Et donc du coup, tu n'as pas eu de petit ami ?  
Merci, Kurt.

**De Kurt -00.10 AM- : **

Non jamais et toi ? Tu en as déjà eu ?  
Je t'en prie, Blaine !

Le rythme cardiaque de Blaine s'accéléra encore plus quand il su que le garçon n'avait jamais de petit ami, il avait l'impression qu'il était comme lui, qu'ils se complétaient . Après tout lui non plus n'avait jamais eu de petit ami.

**A Kurt -00.11 AM- : **

Non plus, Sebastian m'a déjà fait plusieurs avances mais j'ai jamais accepté... Tu crois que je devrais ?

**De Kurt -00.12 AM- : **

Je ne pense pas que tu devrais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec lui Blaine. Être avec quelqu'un c'est lui faire confiance, croire en lui.  
Si tu n'arrives même pas à discuter de chose qui t'intéresse avec, je te le déconseille mais peut être que ça va changer. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir en l'amour =)

Blaine était vraiment heureux que Kurt se soit trompé de numéro de téléphone, il ne savait pas comment exprimer le fait qu'il était devenu accro à leurs messages en seulement quelques heures.

**A Kurt -00.13 AM- : **

Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils Kurt. Ça me fais énormément plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que ça serais si simple de faire connaissance et de s'entendre à ce point avec quelqu'un seulement à travers des messages.

**De Kurt -00.15 AM- : **

Je t'en prie Blaine, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message dès que tu en as besoin. Je te promets pas d'y répondre tout de suite avec mes cours et mes boulots mais je prendrais tout de même du temps pour te répondre à chaque fois =)  
Je dois dire que je suis content de m'être trompé de numéro et d'être tombé sur toi !  
Par contre je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis entrain de m'endormir sur mon téléphone, mes lundi sont épuisants. J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à discuter mais habituellement je dors déjà depuis 3 longues heures...

**A Kurt -00.18 AM- : **

C'est pareil pour toi Kurt ! N'hésite surtout pas quelque soit le moment ou l'heure.  
Pas de soucis. 3 heures ?:o Non mais Kurt, ça va pas bien ! Va dormir tout de suite !

**De Kurt -00.19 AM- :**

Je note ;)

Autoritaire x) Bonne nuit, Blaine =)

**A Kurt -00.20 AM- : **

ça m'arrive :p Bonne nuit, dors bien =)

Blaine ne pu se retenir de faire un immense sourire. N'étant pas encore épuisé il remonta toute leur conversation et la relu du début à la fin. Quand il relut les premiers messages un rictus était affiché sur ses lèvres puis au fur et à mesure il trouvait leur conversation approfondie.

Lorsqu'il posa son iPhone pour dormir il se promis d'envoyer un message à Kurt dès le lendemain matin pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée surtout qu'il lui avait piqué des heures de sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

BONSOIR =)

A quelques minutes de passer à Samedi, je vous soumet le cinquième chapitre qui va apporter un peu d'action je l'espère ! N'hésitez toujours pas à commentez même quelques mots.

Toujours un grand MERCI à ceux qui me lise même en anonyme et que ne se prononce pas.

**Réponse aux reviews : **Toujours le même topo ^^

**Justmoi59 :** Accro à ce point ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère donc que les prochains chapitres seront tout autant une drogue pour toi :3

**Alodiie73 :** Contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs =) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Donnes moi ton avis !

**Chousi : **Merci beaucoup de me rassurer vis-à-vis de ce chapitre ! Et oui je pense qu'au bout de 4 chapitres ils peuvent se faire ce genre de déclaration et bien le prendre ^^.

**Chanson présente dans le chapitre : **Hot N Cold de Katy Perry

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Kurt s'était tout de suite endormis quand il avait posé son iPhone sur sa table de nuit. Il avait été épuisé par sa journée et avoir fait la connaissance de Blaine avait remonté son humeur du jour. Fatigué qu'il avait été il fit une nuit sans rêves. Ayant presque sauté l'état du sommeil superficiel pour entrer tout de suite dans le sommeil profond il commença à se réveiller avant que son réveil ne sonne. Mais en réalité c'était à cause d'une dispute entre ses colocataires qu'il était entrain de se réveiller.

-_VOY A ARRACARTE LOS CABELLOS Y SERVIRME A DE ESO PARA A MUNECA VUDU , VAS A SUFRIR A BERRY COMO JAMAS SURFRITE ! _

En entant la douce voix de latina Kurt décida de se lever pour voir de quoi il retournait et peut être éviter un meurtre dans son appartement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre il pu voir ses colocataires l'une en face de l'autre toutes les deux dans un degré de rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-_C'EST NOTRE ECOLE A KURT ET MOI, TU NE PEUX PAS VENIR L'ENVAHIR COMME TU AS ENVAHIS NOTRE APPARTEMENT ! _

Kurt ne pouvait pas gérer une telle crise sans avoir prit avant son café, mais là il ne pouvait pas accéder à la cuisine sans les approcher ce qui pouvait être très risqué.

-_¡ ESTOY SEGURO QUE PORCELANA SE HINCHE BIEN DE SABER QUE PUEDO ESTAR EN SU ESCUELA ? LE ACEPTO A MI!_

Le garçon n'avait jamais apprit espagnol pendant sa scolarité donc il ne comprenait jamais rien quand la Latina parlait dans sa langue maternelle, mais il cru entendre l'un de ses surnoms. Voilà qu'il était maintenant intégré à une guerre sans l'avoir déclenché ou autre.

-_TU VAS ARRETE DE PARLER ESPAGNOL ? _

Décidé à quand même avoir son café, Kurt avança vers elle, passa entre ses deux amies qui s'affrontaient du regard et alla se servir un mug de café.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers Kurt quand il passa et ne le lâchèrent pas du regard comme si un extraterrestre venait d'apparaître devant elles et faisait sa petite vie.

Quand Kurt bu sa première gorgée un sourire de bien être s'afficha sur son visage, puis il se tourna vers ses amies.

-_Que me vaut ce réveil tout en douceur ?_ Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

-_Je t'en prie, Santana,_ le prénom de la jeune fille était bien accentué par l'autre, _annonce la grande nouvelle à Kurt._

Kurt regarda la brune se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait a annoncer et ce qui aurait pu mettre Rachel dans un tel état. Quoi que Rachel pouvait très facilement se mettre en colère, et faire une affaire d'Etat un i écrit sans point.

Santana regarda alors son amie ouvrant la bouche, puis la fermant avant de lui faire un sourire et lui dire avec douceur, car Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec son engueulade avec Rachel. Lui pouvait bien réagir différemment.

-_Je me suis inscrite à la NYADA, pour l'année prochaine en section danse. _

Les yeux et la bouche de Kurt s'ouvrirent en grand avant qu'une voix très aiguë par la joie sorte de ses lèvres_ « Mais c'est géniale, Santana ! » _Le garçon posa sa tasse sur le meuble de la cuisine et alla prendre la latina dans ses bras. Cette dernier avait un très large sourire sur ses lèvres heureuse que l'un de ses amis qu'elle considérait comme sa famille soit content pour elle.

-_Je suis heureuse de constater que tu le prends bien comparait à Berry._

Rachel avait toujours sa tête de femme en colère et cette colère était maintenant dirigée aussi bien vers Santana que vers Kurt. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kurt pouvait accepter une telle chose. Déjà qu'ils devaient partager leur appartement avec Santana, l'avoir à la NYADA serait insupportable.

Kurt regarda Rachel et leva les yeux au ciel avant de la regarder de nouveau. « T_u sais que faire ce genre de tête ça donne des rides, et puis ça ne te met pas du tout en valeur. _»

-_Mais comment tu peux accepter ça, Kurt ! Elle a déjà envahit notre appartement et ne fait ni la cuisine, ni les courses, ni le ménage, elle participe en rien ! Et toi tu acceptes qu'elle se présente dans notre école, se joigne à notre rêve, Kurt ! Je croyais que toi, moi, la NYADA, Broadway c'était notre rêve à nous ! _La voix de Rachel était pleine de reproche, elle montrait son désaccord vis à vis de tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement.

-_Rachel, rien ne changera à nos projets, on va finir la NYADA, on va avoir nos premiers rôles à Broadway, on va vivre notre rêve. Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher Santana de vivre son rêve ! Tu ne peux pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Même si elle ne fait aucune tâche ménagère, elle paye une partie du loyer et malgré tout ce que je peux dire j'aime bien l'avoir ici, me dire que tout nos amis ne sont pas aux quatre coins du pays. Maintenant si ça ne te convient pas c'est ton problème._ Les paroles de Kurt étaient franches et représentaient exactement ce qu'il pensait même si cela devait blesser Rachel d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-_Kurt à raison, je ne veux pas interférais dans votre rêve, mais je veux réaliser le mien, celui que j'ai pris tant de temps à trouver. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma passion, la danse. Et pour la NYADA tu sais que c'est la meilleure école de New York qui me permettrait de vivre cette passion ainsi que celle du chant. Je ne compte pas entrer en compétition avec Kurt ou toi. Et j'aurais un an de moins que vous, et encore si je suis accepté, j'ai juste déposé mon dossier pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si je serais prise. _La voix de la latina était maintenant calme grâce à l'intervention de sa Lady préférée.

Rachel les regardait tout les deux s'alliant contre elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Kurt pouvait lui faire une telle scène, comment pouvait-il être de son côté à elle ? Comment pouvait-il mettre de côté leur rêve ? L'inclure dans leur rêve à eux ?

-_Faites ce que vous voulez entre vous, je ne dormirais pas là ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être seule._ Rachel finit sa phrase en partant vers sa chambre faisant son sac pour la nuit.

Kurt fit une grimace à Santana pour lui faire comprendre que c'était toujours pas ça mais qu'il était de son côté après tout il n'allait pas mettre de côté son rêve avec Rachel, il allait juste y apporter quelques modifications, comme toutes les modifications que Rachel avait faites incluant, puis rejetant Finn et ainsi de suite.

Il finit par récupérer sa tasse et en proposa une à la latina qui accepta. Les deux amis prirent leur petit déjeuné ensemble.

-_Alors ton petit gay en uniforme, ça donne quoi ?_ Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Santana bien trop curieuse.

Les joues de Kurt en rougirent sur le coup. « O_n est ami. On a plein de points en commun, il aime les comédies musicales, le moulin rouge en particulier ! La mode, il a même une obsession pour les nœuds de papillons, et il n'a jamais eu de petit ami..._ » Un très large sourire avait trahit le jeune homme quand il avait parlé du brun.

-_Tu sais que tu craques complètement Lady Hummel ? _

Kurt faillit s'étrangler en avalant son café de travers quand Santana avait fait une remarque qui était totalement justifié mais que le jeune homme n'était pas du prêt à entendre. Après tout cela faisait même pas 24heures qu'il parlait avec Blaine alors de là à dire qu'il craquait complètement c'était exagéré d'après lui.

-_Je ne craque pas Santana, je l'apprécie. Il est mignon, gentil..._

-_Tu craques ! _La jeune fille l'avait coupé en plein dans son opposition.

-_Mais non ! Et ça fait même pas 24heures qu'on se parle Santana, on peut pas craquer en si peu de temps !_

-_J'y crois pas, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, tu es totalement sous le charme !_ Dit la latina tout en ouvrant la bouche et faisant son sourire de garce.

-T_u m'énerves !_ Kurt abandonna son petit déjeuné et alla dans sa chambre avant d'en ressortir des vêtements à ses bras. _Je prends la salle de bain. _

_-NE FAIS PAS TROP DE BRUIT EN TE SOULAGEANT ! _Cria la jeune fille pour que le garçon l'entende de la salle de bien. Elle avait ce petit rire Santanesque finissant son petit déjeuner.

Kurt était entrain de retirer son pyjama quand il entendit Santana, il rougit très fortement. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais il savait que c'était chose perdu quand on avait Satan en face.

Afin de se détendre il alluma la radio présente dans la pièce et mit une station qui ne donner pas d'informations mais diffusait des tubes plus ou moins récent.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur dans son dos une chanson de Katy Perry envahit la pièce. Kurt ne pu se retenir de chanté les paroles faisant comme si la pomme de douche était un micro.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S  
Like a bitch (chick)  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me _

De la cuisine Santana pouvait entendre la musique mais aussi la voix de sa Lady qui était si aiguë chanté au dessus des paroles de la chanteuse, sur le refrain elle se mit aussi à chanter tout en faisant la vaisselle, une première pour elle !

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay no_  
_You, but you don't really wanna go o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

Santana ne pensait pas que faire la vaisselle pourrait être aussi simple, elle n'y prenait pas du plaisir, mais elle se dit que peut être faire de petits gestes tels que celui-ci pourrait aider Rachel à ne plus en vouloir à Kurt. Elle s'en fichait qu'elle lui en veuille à elle mais pas à Kurt, lui n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So insync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh  
About nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight we break up_  
_We kiss we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay no_  
_You, but you don't really wanna go o_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_

La vaisselle finie la latina avait envie d'aller embêter sa petite Lady. Elle décida donc de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Le verrou y était cassé et aucun des colocataires n'avait jugé nécessaire de le changer, ils n'avaient cas prévenir quand l'un utilisait la pièce.

A fond dans les paroles de sa chanson faisant mousser ses cheveux Kurt n'entendit pas Santana ouvrir la porte. Heureusement les amis avaient investit dans un rideau de douche, la latina ne pouvait donc voir que l'ombre de son ami.

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of love bi polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
And I can't get off this ride..._

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas chanter cette partie de la chanson pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Cependant quand le refrain reprit, elle fit s'élever sa voix tout en se brossant les dents.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out _

_-IIIIHHHHHH ! _Un cri des plus aiguë de la part de Kurt envahit la pièce.

Mais Santana fière d'elle continua à chanter tout en se retenant de rire.

_You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

Kurt finit par faire apparaître sa tête, les cheveux plein de mousse à côté du rideau. « Q_u'est ce que tu fous la Santana, dégage !_ »

-_Je me lave les dents ça ne se voit pas ?_ Dit ironiquement la jeune tout en continuant de se les brosser pour accompagner son geste à la parole.

_-Pas quand je suis sous la douche ! Dégage ! _

-_Lady je vais pas te regarder. Tu n'es as du tout mon style, et on est tous les deux gay, je comprends que Rachel ne veille pas de moi dans la salle de bain même si c'est la dernière fille avec qui je m'imaginerais faire ça. Mais toi ? Tu es un mec gay, je cherche pas à t'allumer ou autre. _

_-Tu ne connais pas la pudeur Santana ? Dégage. _

_-Je partirais une fois que j'aurais finis. _

Kurt poussa un grognement de colère et retourna derrière le rideau pour finir de prendre sa douche tout en faisant attention à ce que son amie ne fasse rien pour le voir.

C'est la psychose d'être vu nu par la latina qui finit très rapidement sa douche. Quand il du sortir il fit attention à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans la pièce. Soufflant de soulagement il sortit de la douche et alla fermer la salle tout de suite mettant une chaise devant la porte pour ne pas qu'elle revienne.

De son côté Santana était pas peu fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Dans le salon elle était entrain de ranger sa couverture et son oreiller qu'elle utilisait sur son lit de fortune.

Une fois habillé de sa classe habituelle Kurt sortit de la pièce criant « _LA SALLE DE BAIN EST LIBRE SATAN !_ ». Il fila dans sa chambre prit son sac avec ses cours de la journée ainsi que son sac de sport où ses collants avaient repris leur emplacement.

La journée avait à peine commencé que les filles l'avaient déjà mit dans tous ses états, il en avait presque oublié son iPhone entrain de charger sur sa table de nuit. C'est quand il reçu un message qu'il se souvint de l'appareil.

Quand il remarqua l'émetteur du message, Kurt eu un immense sourire. C'était bien ce dont il avait besoin après cette heure horrible qu'il avait pu passer.


	6. Chapter 6

BONSOIR A TOUS =)

Et oui, me re voilà comme toutes les semaines, je ne vous oublie pas et je continue de publier soit le jeudi, soit le vendredi. La fiction prend vraiment forme, j'en suis à la moitié écrite complètement et bien sûr, je sais comme elle va se finir.

Pour rester dans les bonnes nouvelles je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon BTS Professions Immobilières et que je suis acceptée dans la licence pro que je souhaitais *O*  
Oui, oui pourquoi vous le dire ? Déjà une parce que ça me fait plaisir et de deux parce que les inscriptions et devoir trouver un logement sur la ville de ma licence va me prendre du temps. De même, je pars en vacances, mais je ne vous oublierai pas pour autant ! Je pense donc rester à une publication par semaine pour tenir le rythme.

Dans ce chapitre, nos Warblers préférés font leur retour pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère ! J'avoue beaucoup me servir de ma sœur et mes meilleurs amis pour leurs paroles, comportements, conneries et complicité =)

Comme toujours un immense MERCI aux lecteurs qui me lisent et qui ne se prononce pas. Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir augmenté le nombre de lecture de mes chapitres !

**Réponses aux reviews :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir par MP !

**Justmoi59 :**_Oui les messages de Kurt et Blaine sont tout mignons, ils sont à leur image je dirais ^^.__Santana, marque en effet ce chapitre.__J'ai essayé de mettre en avant une amitié qui pour moi existe dans la série, mais qui n'est pas mit en valeur.__Rachel...__Comment dire...__Rachel va être vraiment narcissique et ne penser qu'à elle dans cette fiction mais je ne vais pas tout gâcher en n'en disant plus =)_

**Chousi :** _Je t'ai tuée ?__YOUPI !__Pas que je veux ta mort hein !__Mais c'est la réaction que je souhaitais obtenir de mes lecteurs.__Santana est l'un de mes personnages préférés, il est donc important qu'elle apparaisse dans ma fiction, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus en faire une fille toute gentille.__Je veux qu'elle garde son côté assez garce =) Je suis contente que tu dises que tu trouvé le chapitre drôle et attendrissant car c'était l'effet recherché une nouvelle fois.__En espérant que les prochains chapitres te soit autant communicatif !_

**Brave Woodpecker :**_Merci beaucoup pour cette première review et bienvenue sur Wanna be more than friends !__Je suis contente que tu aies donné ton avis sur ces premiers chapitres et que ces derniers t'aient plus !__J'essaye un maximum de respecter les personnages, car après tous faire une FF sur eux et ne pas les respecter, j'ai envie de dire autant faire une fiction sur autre chose !__Et tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

Petit plus pour ceux voulant interagir sur d'autre support que FF mon Kik ( MorganeMacmillan ) et mon Tweeter Complètement mort soit dit en passant x)- ( Morgane_Kurtnie )

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

Blaine regarda le message qu'il avait écrit pour Kurt s'envoyer. Comme il se l'était dit la veille il le lui avait envoyé dès qu'il s'était réveillé.

**A Kurt -07.42 AM- : **

Bonjour toi =)  
J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et que malgré tes heures de sommeil en moins tu es d'attaque pour ta journée.

Trent s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son ami se levait à 7h42 pourquoi pas 30, 40 ou 45 enfin un horaire plus normal. Mais bon c'était Blaine en même temps il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, c'était justement ce qu'aimaient les Warblers chez leur leader.

Le brun avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de son lit qu'il reçu tout de suite une réponse, cela lui tira un immense sourire et le mit de bonne humeur pour sa journée.

**De Kurt -07.42 AM- : **

Bonjour à toi aussi =)  
J'ai dormis comme un bébé, mais réveil en fanfare...  
J'ai faillit partir sans mon téléphone, tu es mon sauveur !

**A Kurt -07.42 AM- : **

Comment ça en fanfare ?  
Bah ouais attend, sous mon uniforme j'ai mon costume de super héro mais chut faut pas le dire !

Blaine alla dans la salle de bain le temps se changer, revêtir l'uniforme de l'école dans lequel il aimait être. Cela lui permettait d'être ce Blaine Devon Anderson que ses amis, ses professeurs connaissaient. Ici il n'était pas le petit pédé qui s'était fait battre à la sortit du bal de promo à cause de son orientation sexuel. Non ici, il était ce garçon en uniforme, les cheveux coiffés parfaitement grâce à une couche de gel et qui était accepté.

Quand ressortit de la salle de bain, Trent était la à l'attendre comme à leur habitude afin d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cantine de la Dalton Academy.

Blaine attrapa son sac et son portable puis il sortit de la chambre en suivant son ami.

**De Kurt -07.47 AM- : **

Les filles se sont gueulé dessus. C'est leurs cris qui m'ont sortis de mon lit avant mon réveil autant dire un sacrilège ! Déjà être réveillé comme ça puis les entendre parler sans avoir prit mon café... Santana hurlait en espagnol je comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait.  
Après j'ai enfin compris, Rachel en veut à Santana parce qu'elle s'est inscrite à la même école que nous pour l'année prochaine et si j'ai bien tout compris elle à peur que je la remplace par Santana... Du coup Rachel me fait la gueule et elle va dormir chez le mec qui la prend pour une conne ce soir...  
Puis tu sais pas la meilleure ! Santana est entrée dans la salle de bain pendant que je prenais ma douche ! Et elle est restée tout le temps qu'elle se lavait les dents ! Si j'avais été habillé je lui aurait arraché ses cheveux !  
Oh tu dois être mignon en super héro !

La Warbler fut choqué par la longueur du message de son ami mais le lu entièrement. Apparemment Kurt avait commencé la journée du mauvais pieds. Tellement pris par la lecture de son message Blaine ne fit pas attention aux marches et en loupa une. Heureusement pour lui sa coordination fit qu'il réussit à se rattraper mais il décida de finir sa lecture une fois sur un sol plat.

D'après le visage de son ami, Trent était sûr qu'il s'agissait du fameux garçon dont son ami lui avait parlé la veille et dont il lui avait conseillé de faire connaissance parce qu'apparemment il n'était pas si inconnu que cela, il avait fait partit de l'une des chorales qu'ils avaient affronté les années précédentes.

**A Kurt -07.50 AM- :**

Oh Kurt... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire à par que je suis désolé que tu es eu un pareil réveil... Tu ne le méritais pas surtout après que je t'ai retenu aussi longtemps éveillé hier.  
Ah quand même ! Je confirme ne jamais la faire rencontrer David ou Wes !  
Au faite tu vas à quelle école ?  
A qui le dit tu ;)

Arrivé dans le réfectoire les deux garçons remplirent leurs plateaux de différents aliments qui allaient leur donner l'énergie de subir une journée de cours intensif.

Une fois assis à leur table ils furent très vite rejoint par les autres membres de leur groupe d'amis.

-_Blaine on te doit des excuses, on aurait pas du réagir comme ça sans essayer de comprendre ou de nous mettre à ta place._ Wes qui était le plus diplomatique d'entre eux avait prit la parole et parlait pour tous.

Blaine les regarda tour à tour avec un petit sourire. « _Excuses acceptées ! Oh et David j'ai accepté l'événement Facebook_ »

-_Oui, j'ai vue, et heureusement que tu y participe c'est toi qui chante pendant cette représentation._

-_Les garçons je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de la filmer et la mettre sur Facebook, enfin si vous êtes d'accord. _Proposa Jeff.

-_Nous soumettrons ton idée au prochain conseil._ Accepta David.

Jeff sourit car c'était toujours la première étape que des idées soient soumis au conseil. Le garçon comptait faire une page de leur chorale afin de les faire connaître et pourquoi pas faire en sorte qu'ils fassent des représentations à l'extérieure de la Dalton Academy.

Tous étaient entrain de commencé à manger en silence comme à leur habitude, avant le café, les conversations n'étaient jamais vraiment agitées, c'était juste des paroles polis, des bonjours... L'iPhone de Blaine était une nouvelle fois sur son plateau et se mit à vibrer ce qui attira les regards de tous. Mais cette fois-ci aucun ne savait s'il devait parler ou non.

-_Quelqu'un aurait du sucre mon omelette est trop salée ?_ Jeff avait trouvé que ça pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était tendu, et en plus de ça il était très sérieux dans ses paroles.

Les autres Warblers clignèrent des yeux avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats.

-_Non mais Jeff tu peux pas foutre du sucre dans une omelette ! _

-_C'est ignoble après ! _Ajouta David au commentaire de Wes.

-_Roh chacun ses goûts d'abord !_ Grommela Jeff en attrapant le sucre que Trent avait eu la gentillesse de lui tendre.

Blaine en profita pour regarder et pouvoir répondre à Kurt en toute discrétion.

**De Kurt -07.55 AM- : **

Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et pour être resté tard j'en avais envie ^^  
Qui sont David et Wes ?  
Je suis à la NYADA ( New York Academy for Dramatic Arts ) =D

Cependant en lisant le message de Kurt, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il fit quelques gestes de ses mains et tapa sur le bras de Trent à sa droite pour avoir son attention.

-_Hey, hey ! Il est étudiant à la NYADA !_ Dit le garçon tout excité.

-_C'est pas pour cette école que tu as envoyé un dossier ? _Demanda Wes ne comprenant pas tout.

-_Si ! J'y crois pas ! Il étudie là-bas ! _

_-Bah c'est super pour toi, au moins tu connaîtra quelqu'un si tu es accepté._ Lui répondit Trent avec sourire, montrant ainsi qu'il soutenait toujours son choix de parler au garçon.

-_De qui parle-t-on ?_ Demanda Sebastian arrivant à leur table.

-_De Kurt, le garçon d'hier_. Blaine avait baissé le regard et bougé sur sa chaise mal à l'aise ayant peur qu'une autre dispute éclate.

-_C'est cool dans ce cas. Donc il s'appel Kurt ?_ Wes essayait de montrer que la hache était belle et bien enterrée et qu'ils acceptaient son choix.

-_Ouais, il faisait partit de la choral de McKingley, maintenant il est étudiant à New York, et il travaille aussi pour . _Blaine sentait une certaine fierté de dire ces mots.

**A Kurt -07.58 AM- : **

Ce soir tu te couches plutôt alors !  
Ceux sont deux amis qui sont un peu irrécupérables x) Quoi que Jeff est pas mal aussi dans son genre...  
J'y crois pas ! Dis mois que c'est pas vrai ! J'y ai envoyé un dossier pour l'année prochaine. Cette école c'est The école pour Broadway, la scène !

-_Je crois que Blaine est sous le charme de ce Kurt._ Se mit à rire doucement David.

-_Non, mais non ! On est juste devenu ami. _Se défendit le brun.

-_Ami ? Déjà ?_ Sebastian était choqué lui même ne pouvait se dire ami de Blaine, une connaissance, un camarade mais pas un ami.

-_Oui. On a pleins de points en commun, on a beaucoup parlé hier. _

-_Je confirme je me suis endormis ils s'envoyaient toujours des messages. _

_-Oh que c'est mignon !_La voix de Jeff était comme celle d'un enfant toute attendrit.

-_Jeff ! On est ami, on fait connaissance c'est normal qu'on parle beaucoup_.

David et Wes s'échangèrent un regard pendant que Jeff essayait de faire comprendre à Blaine que sa tête rendait tout cela mignon.

Les deux amis se comprenaient toujours d'un regard, c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de paroles entre eux. Ce lien entre eux exaspérait beaucoup de monde et notamment leurs petites amies respectives Elles avaient toujours l'impression que leur amitié était plus solide que les liens qu'elles avaient avec eux.

La première sonnerie annonçant que les cours commençaient dans dix minutes résonna dans le réfectoire, chacun prit son plateau qu'il alla déposer. Puis, ils se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes afin de rejoindre leur salle de cours.

**De Kurt -08.01 AM- : **

Promis maman :p  
Oh je vois xD Non vaut mieux pas qu'ils se rencontrent dans ce cas !  
Je te dirais bien que c'est pas vrai mais ça serait un mensonge x) J'y suis entré au dernier semestre je n'avait pas été accepté pour le premier... Mais maintenant j'y suis ! =D  
Tu as fais t'as demande ! Wahou ! Tu as choisis quel majeur ? Peut être qu'on sera dans la même école l'année prochaine tu te rends compte !?

**A Kurt -08.02 AM- : **

Contre-ténor, ancien gagnant des nationales, vogue, NYADA c'est pas possible ! T'es pas réel ! Je suis entrain de rêver...  
J'ai pas choisit de majeur mais j'ai plus de capacité pour le chant.

**De Kurt -08.04 AM- : **

Est-ce un compliment ?  
Je vois, donc tu vas sûrement avoir Carmen Tibideaux pour ton audition si ton dossier est accepté =)

**A Kurt -08.05 AM- : **

Oui..:$  
Tu veux dire LA Carmen Tibideaux ? C'est elle que tu as eu pour la tienne ?

**De Kurt -08.09 AM- : **

Merci dans ce cas =)  
Oui LA Carmen Tibideaux. Oui, c'est elle qui m'a fait passer mes deux auditions.

**A Kurt -08.10 AM- : **

Je t'en prie ;)  
Wahou, ça doit être super impressionnant, qu'avais-tu interprété ?  
Désolé je dois suivre les cours je te répondrais à ma pause.  
Passe une bonne matinée !

Blaine avait mit son portable dans la poche de son Blazer qui était maintenant suspendu sur le dos de sa chaise.

Les cours à la Dalton's Academy étaient toujours intenses et soutenus. Certes parfois le brun se laissait aller et faisait autre chose, mais cela était toujours dans les cours qu'il trouvait ennuyeux parce qu'il était au-dessus du niveau de la classe. Cependant étant senior les cours du garçon étaient des plus avancés.

Blaine et Wes étaient dans la même classe et se battaient régulièrement entre eux pour être le plus fort. Leurs minis batailles boostaient les autres élèves et permettait au niveau de la classe de se renforcer. Chacun avait son domaine de prédiction, pour Blaine c'était les matières scientifiques tel que les sciences et les maths tant que pour Wesley c'était l'histoire et l'anglais.

Le cours par lequel il commençait sa journée était celui de mathèmatiques, et le garçon adorait cette matière, il était totalement plongé dans ses calculs réalisant les exercices demandés. Tellement il était impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il fut surpris d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant leur première pause.

En sortant de classe le garçon pu découvrir qu'il avait reçu un nombre assez conséquent de messages et décida de répondre à chacun d'eux.

**De Kurt -08.12 AM- **:

Alors j'avais interprété à ma première audition Not The Boy Newt Door.  
Puis à ma seconde Being Alive sans savoir que j'allais auditionner !  
Travail bien ;)

**De Cooper -08.49 AM-** :

Bonjour petit frère.  
Je voulais venir aux nouvelles, tu vas bien ? Et la famille ?

**De Maman -09.06 AM- : **

Bonjour Blaine, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message jeudi pour savoir à quelle heure je viens te chercher vendredi. Passe une bonne semaine.

**De David -09.15 AM- : **

Wes a oublié son téléphone dans notre chambre... Dit lui qu'il est un boulet de ma part...  
On se rejoint dans la salle senior à la pause à tout à l'heure =)

**De Kurt -09.23 AM- Pièce jointe -**:

Je m'ennuie... Alors j'ai repensé à notre discutions de ce matin et TADAM !

Blaine préféra garder le meilleur pour la fin. Il répondit à tous ses messages finissant par Kurt tout en arrivant dans la salle pour rejoindre ses amis.

L'image que lui avait envoyé Kurt était une photo d'un dessin fait à la main. Un dessin assez précis, c'était un costume de super héro, un costume comportant un nœud de papillon attention. Blaine était vraiment touché par l'attention que lui portait Kurt. Le dessin étant juste à côté de cours il en profita pour essayer de voire comment le garçon écrivait.

La photo fût donc zoomée un grand nombre de fois avant que le brun ne réponde à ses messages.

**A Kurt -10.09 AM- :**

Fallait vraiment osé pour la première audition !  
La deuxième avec ta voix ça devait être magnifique *.*  
Merci beaucoup pour le croquis, je pense que ça pourrait tout à fait être la tenue qu'il me faut :p

Tout en répondant à son message le Warbler s'était installé sur un accoudoir du sofa sur lequel s'étaient installés la plupart de ses amis. Après avoirs répondu à Kurt il finit par relever la tête et trouva Jeff encore entrain d'essayer de faire changer David de bord.

En outre, Jeff avait un bras passé au dessus des épaules du garçon et sa main caressait l'épaule de ce dernier.

Le Black soupire devant la énième tentative de son ami.

-_Tu sais que ça ne sert à rein d'essayer, Jeff ? _

-_Je suis persuadé que j'arriverais à mes fins !_ Lui répondit Jeff plus déterminé que jamais.

Le blond embrassa la joue de son ami lui adressant un immense sourire.

-_Oh seigneur je fonds sous ce divin baiser. _David accompagna le geste à la parole jouant la comédie.

Tous les Wablers présents éclatèrent de rire devant leurs amis, aucun n'était là pour rattraper l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous =)

Même en vacances je n'oublie pas de poste et prend le temps que vous poster ce chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire avance doucement mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout vas s'accélérer dans les chapitres à venir;)

Comme toujours un immense MERCI aux lecteurs qui me lisent et qui ne se prononce pas. Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir augmenter le nombre de lecture de mes chapitres !

**Réponses aux reviews :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir par MP !

**Justmoi59 :**___Les Warblers sont irrécupérables, je m'inspire énormément de mes meilleurs et de ma sœur qui sont mes Warblers à moi =) Et oui, Kurt et Blaine se découvre de plus en plus, ils font connaissance, mais leur « relation » va progresser dans les chapitres à venir, pour le moment je pose surtout les bases._

**Annaklaineuse :** _Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes nouveaux lecteur et que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! _

**Chapitre 7 : **

Kurt avait toute une matinée de cours théoriques ce qui le barbait plus qu'autre chose. Lors de ses cours les feuilles du garçon étaient plus souvent recouvertes de croquis que de la leçon ou des exercices à faire. Le châtain avait la chance que l'une des filles de la classe lui permettre de prendre ses notes pour réviser. Parfois même la jeune fille lui envoyait les cours retapés à l'ordinateur, clair, net, précis. En échange Kurt avait accepté d'être son partenaire de danse et l'aidait en chant.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que le garçon était véritablement rentré à la NYADA tout comme Katy. Ensemble les deux jeunes gens essayaient de rattraper leur retard et se soutenaient. Ce n'était jamais facile de faire sa rentré après tout le monde. Mais ensemble ils y arrivaient.

Après une matinée entière à dessiner et à envoyer des messages, les cours de pratique commencèrent. Aujourd'hui un cours de danse avec Cassandra July pour changer... Suivit d'un cours de chant pour remonter le moral du châtain.

Les cours de danse étaient toujours des plus éprouvant surtout le mardi, la veille ils avaient tout l'après midi consacré à cette matière et donc le lendemain ils y allaient avec des courbatures et démotivation. Kurt n'avait jamais été des plus doués au Glee Club concernant la danse, il avait même du faire partit des élèves faisant la remise à niveau pour les nationales en troisième année.

Cependant depuis qu'il était entré à la NYADA son niveau avait très largement progressé, En même temps avec Cassandra comme professeur s'était difficile de faire autrement. Le garçon avait arrêté de tout le temps se dandiner pour faire des pas plus précis mais aussi augmenter ses capacités.

Le garçon ne pu regarder son iPhone qu'une fois son cours de danse terminé et encore il devait se dépêcher pour prendre sa douche et se changer n'ayant qu'une pause de trente minutes. Il prit tout de même temps d'envoyer un message à Blaine attendant que la plus part des garçons partent des vestiaires n'aimant pas prendre sa douche entouré.

**A Blaine Wabler – 03.35 PM- : **

C'est confirmé je déteste ma prof de danse, je vais passer ma soirée avec des courbatures... =(

**De Blaine Wabler -03.36 PM- : **

Dois-je en conclure que ton cours c'est mal passé ?

**A Blaine Wabler -03.36 PM- : **

C'est pas une prof, c'est un tyran et je m'y connais en tyran j'ai eu la pire des coachs de Cheeleard du pays !

**De Blaine Wabler -03.37 PM- : **

Oh, je te plains =/ tu demanderas des papouilles à tes colocs ce soir ;)

**A Blaine Walber -03.38 PM- : **

De Rachel ou Santana ? Je préfère pas x)

Je te laisse je dois me préparer pour mon prochain cours. A plus tard =)

**De Blaine Walber -03.38 PM- : **

A tout à l'heure =)

Kurt se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer pour son cours de chant. C'était un miracle pour lui de tout réussir en si peu de temps. Habituellement il lui fallait au moins quarante-cinq minutes dans la salle de bain et encore c'était son score le plus rapide. Mais depuis qu'il était à la NYADA il avait apprit à faire au plus vite.

Quand il entra dans la salle de chant, il sentit d'un seul coup toute la pression accumulée pendant son cours de danse partir, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé de l'air frais après être resté enfermé plusieurs années dans un lieu confiné.

Leur professeur de chant avait décidé de leur faire faire plusieurs exercices pour d'aller les voir individuellement. Kurt était le seul contre-ténor de l'école et cela faisait de lui l'une des perles rares de l'école. Son professeur allait le voir à chaque cours, elle lui donnait des conseils et l'aidait à se surpasser encore plus en interprétant des chansons que le châtain ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire.

Pendant ces cours c'était aussi un moyen pour Kurt et Katy de parler. Le garçon lui donnait quelques conseils notamment sur sa respiration puis il l'aidait à choisir des chansons qui était parfaitement adaptable à son timbre de voix. Ils leur arrivait aussi fréquemment de travailler sur des duos ensemble.

Lorsque leur professeur eu finit avec eux les deux jeunes se mirent à parler un peu de tout et de rien. Kurt savait que son amie avait un copain et qu'ils habitaient ensemble depuis qu'elle avait été accepté à la NYADA mais apparemment vivre ensemble se révelait plus compliqué qu'autre chose.

-_Non, mais il ne comprenant pas le principe d'un bac à linge sale, je retrouve des fringues partout dans l'appart... Puis je suis pas Cendrillon ! Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire toutes les corvées ménagère hein ? _Se plaignit la jeune fille.

-_Finn était pareil, c'était insupportable ! Mais maintenant avec les filles ont a instauré un planning des tâches ménagères. Bon Santana ne fait rien à part le remplir mais bon avec Rachel on arrive tout de même à se répartir les tâches tu devrais peut être faire pareil. _

-_C'est vraiment pas idiot, mais imagine il ne le respect pas ? Bon je comprends qu'il ai pas forcement de temps. Il fait des études de médecines, mais justement il devrait être soigné ! _

-_Oui c'est vrai que normalement il devrait un minimum détester tout ce qui porte à la saleté. Au pire s'il respecte pas tu n'as qu'à faire la gréve niveau bisous, câlins et sexe._ A ses mots les joues de Kurt rougirent violemment, il ne parlait pas normalement de ces choses là. Maudit soit Santana et son influence !

-_T'es un génie Kurt ! _La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Étant dans son cours de chant, sa prof l'adorant le châtain prit en main son téléphone.

**De Blaine Warbler -04.18 PM- : **

J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un conseil.

Un des membres de la choral propose que l'on filme nos performances et que l'on fasse une page Facebook où on publierait des vidéos, photos afin de nous faire connaître. Tu en penses quoi ?

Katy vit un immense sourit sur les lèvres de Kurt quand ce dernier regarda l'émetteur du message qu'il avait reçu. Trop curieuse la jeune fille ne pu se retenir de demander « _C'est quelqu'un de spécial? _»

Le châtain se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure regardant la blonde « _Juste un ami_. » Après tout c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient même si Kurt commencé à tomber sous le charme du garçon.

**A Blaine Warbler -04.19 PM- : **

Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas.

Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Avec les New Direction nous faisions régulièrement des performances en dehors du lycée et cela nous aider à payer les bus pour les compétitions. Mais ça nous à aussi permit de faire connaître McKingley, et avoir confiance en nous ayant un public différent et parfois très critiques.

-_Se doit être un ami que tu apprécie beaucoup dans ce cas._ Insista la demoiselle.

-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Les sourcils de Kurt c'étaient légèrement froncés.

-_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te voix sourire autant. _

_-Oh... C'est juste que ça me change de Santana ou Rachel. _

-_Mouais on va dire que je te crois_. La blonde lui adressa un immense sourire. _Dis-tu viens ce soir au Callbacks ?_

-_Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais être crevé tu sais entre les cours d'hier et d'aujourd'hui et en plus je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup dormis cette nuit... _

_-Allez s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Kurt. _La jeune fille fit ses petites yeux de chat botté au garçon pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

-_Ah non Katy pas ces yeux là !_ Kurt mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas la regarder.

-_Kurt... _Dit la jeune fille toute innocence pour que son ami la regarde ce qu'il fit. Puis elle refit ses petites yeux trop mimi auxquels le garçon n'arrivai jamais à résister. _S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir._

-_Bon, bon, bon... Si Santana viens avec moi je viendrais._ La blonde sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras du garçon pile au moment où la sonnerie annonçait la fin du cours. _A ce soir ! _

**De Blaine Warbler -04.30 PM- : **

Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. J'essaye d'aider un ami pour soumettre son projet au conseil tout à l'heure.

Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ?

**A Blaine Warbler -04.31 PM- :**

Je t'en prie, c'était avec plaisir =)

Au conseil ?

Je viens juste de terminer *.* Je n'ai plus qu'a rentré et persuader Santana de sortir ce soir...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.32 PM- :**

Oui à la Dalton, nous n'avons pas de professeur pour la choral donc tous les ans nous élision un bureau et tout les projets sont soumis au conseil et votés.

Super ! Ton aprem c'est bien passé alors ?

De sortir ? Je croyais que tu devais dormir ce soir...

**A Blaine Warbler -04.33 PM- : **

A d'accord ! Tu fais partit du bureau ? Tu me diras hein, si le projet est voté ?

Épuisante, mais oui dans l'ensemble. Et toi ta journée ?

Oui... J'ai une amie -en faite, la seule que j'ai vraiment à la NYADA à part Rachel- qui m'a supplié de sortir avec ses petits yeux de chat potté, je résiste jamais quand elle fait ses yeux là... Je suis faible...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.35 PM- :**

Non, mais mon avis compte énormément comme je suis le leader et le soliste des Warblers.

Ça a été, une journée tranquille, conseil dans 10 minutes puis une répétition, une journée banale quoi.

Ah d'accord. Bah profite bien =)

**A Blaine Warbler -04.36 PM- : **

Je vois, tu es celui que tout le monde suis ;)

Banale ? Je suis vexé !

Ouais attend j'y suis pas encore, je dois convaincre Santana et trouver une tenue...

Kurt ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'y prendre. Déjà avait-il envie que de sortir ? Voulait-il que Santana veille aller au CallBacks ? Il n'en savait trop rien, il ne savait donc pas s'il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'elle veuille y aller ou pas.

**De Blaine Warbler -04.37 PM- : **

Exactement, je suis le meilleur =D

Ah mais non ! Je suis très content de te parler, ça m'aide même à survivre à mes jours qui se ressemble. Tu es mon héro de l'ennuie Kurt –insère ton nom que je connais pas x)-

Oulala, tu n'y es pas arrivé en effet :p

**A Blaine Warbler -04.40 PM- : **

Et les chevilles, elles vous bien ?

J'espère, j'espère... Va falloir que je me fasse un costume dans ce cas !:o Pour ton information, Kurt Hummel.

Le plus dur sera la tenue...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.41 PM- : **

Parfaitement =)

Tu m'enverras une photo de ton costume ? -Adore le sien- Enchanté Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson.

Avec une garde de robe telle que la tienne je n'en doute pas.

**A Blaine Warbler -04.42 PM- : **

Oui tu auras droit à une photo. Mais seulement si tu es sage !

Moi de même =)

Tu ne l'a jamais vue, comment tu peux savoir :p

**De Blaine Warbler -04.43 PM- : **

Je serais sage comme une image dans ce cas =)

Tu travailles chez Vogue, tu ne peux qu'avoir des tenues fantastique et une garde de robes du tonnerre, Kurt !

**A Blaine Warbler -04.44 PM- : **

Il y a pas pire comme cliché, le pire c'est que je le remplis parfaitement... Je suis même pas rentré que je passé en revue les tenues que je pourrais mettre...

**De Blaine Warbler -04.44 PM- : **

Quoi que tu mettes je suis persuadé que ça t'ira comme un gant.

Je dois te laisser à tout à l'heure =)

**A Blaine Warbler -04.45 PM- : **

Merci =)

Bonne réunion, j'espère que le projet sera accepté.

A tout à l'heure !

Kurt décida de tâter le terrain concernant Santana, après tout il sortait peu il pouvait faire une exception pour une fois. Et peut être que cela lui permettrait de connaître le fameux Emmett dont Katy n'arrêtai pas de lui parler.

**A Santana -04.46 PM- : **

Tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir ?

**De Santana -04.47 PM- :**

Non, pourquoi Lady Hummel à décidé de sortir de sa caverne ?

**A Santana -04.48 PM- : **

Je suis pas non plus un homme des cavernes Santana, mais oui une amie m'a proposé d'aller au CallBacks, tu m'accompagnes ?

**De Santana -04.49 PM- :**

Oh la petite Lady Hummel à besoin de sa tata Snixx pour sortir comme c'est touchant.

**A Santana -04.50 PM- : **

Si tu préfères rester à l'appart toute seule et peut être tombé sur Rachel c'est ton problème.

**De Santana -04.51 PM- :**

Tu sais être convainquant Lady. Mais je viens seulement si tu me fait ma manucure et que tu me fais un plat mexicain ce week-end !

**A Santana -04.51 PM- :**

Marché conclu ! Je suis en chemin, à toute =)

Kurt devait avouer qu'une amitié, aussi bizarre soit-elle, s'était véritablement établi entre lui et Santana, ils étaient tous les deux différents. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de points en commun à part la musique et la danse mais ils arrivaient à faire de leur différence une espèce de force.

Une fois qu'il fût rentré Kurt alla directement dans sa chambre enfin d'essayer de trouver une solution à son problème, trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Cette tâche n'était des plus simple bien au contraire. Kurt avait réussit à apporter tout ses vêtements de l'Ohio et donc avait un très grand choix.

Le garçon était toujours dans sa chambre à cherché quand Santana arriva quinze minutes plus tard, sachant très bien que sa Lady allait avoir du mal à trouver quoi se mettre elle alla directement dans la chambre du concerné et s'allongea sur le lit le regardant devant sa garde de robe.

-_Tu sais Lady on va juste boire un coup, on ne va pas à un défilé de mode. _

Kurt se retourna vers son amie qui s'était allongée sur le dos et avait la tête qui dépassé du lit, ses cheveux tombant vers le sol. Elle le regardait donc à l'envers.

-_Il faut toujours être présentable en toutes circonstances voyons Santana ! _

La latino soupira et regarda le pantalon qui reposait à ses côtés. Ce dernier était un Jean blanc Skinny des plus étroit. Santana se demandait parfois comment son ami faisait pour entrer dans ce genre de Jean.

_-C'est le bas que tu as décidé de porter? _

_-Ouais... Mais faut que je trouve le haut parfait qui irait avec, qui fait habillé mais pas trop tout en restant classe et montrant que je prends soin de moi. _

_-Comment tu fais pour entrer là-dedans ? C'est super serré ! Tu les mets où tes bijoux de famille ? T'as qu'à opter pour une chemise ça va avec tout.. _

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel désespéré. Il croisa les bras et regarda sa colocataire très sérieusement.

_-Bas je l'enfile c'est tout Santana, est-ce que je te demande comment tu fais pour réussir à rentrer dans tes robes super courtes et moulante, non. Donc laisses moi tranquille avec mes jeans. Je ne répondrais pas à la question sur mon anatomie. Tu as sûrement raison... Tu vas mettre quelle tenue toi ? On pourrait peut être assortir nos tenues, non ?_

Santana se releva et s'assit correctement au bord du lit regardant le jeune homme._ « Je pense mettre ma robe super courte et moulante pour reprendre tes propos, la rouge » _Finit-elle pas préciser.

-_D'accord._ Kurt se tourna vers ses chemises rangées avec soin dans une armoire et chercha celle qu'il désirait _Je pense donc que je vais mettre celle-ci_. Il montra à la brune une chemise rouge des plus éclatante ayant les revers de son col métallique.

-_C'est parfait !_ Tu mets ça avec ta veste cintrée noir et tu vas éblouir tous les gays de la salle.

-_Merci Santana... _Kurt sortit alors la dite veste avec une ceinture et un foulard qui pourrait accompagner le tout.

Les vêtements toujours la main le garçon entendit son iPhone vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Santana ne se priva pas de regarder l'écran et de lire à voix haute.

**De Blaine Warbler -05.46 PM- : **

Réunion terminée ! Le projet est accepté !

Encore merci pour ton avis =)

Alors tu as réussi à convaincre Santana et à te trouver une tenue ?

Le message étant court la jeune fille avait pu le lire entièrement.

-_Oh tu parles toujours avec ton gay en uniforme apparemment. Alors il est sexy ? Vous vous envoyés des photos cochonnes ? Des sextos ? _

Kurt ne pu se retenir de rougir aux derniers mots de la jeune fille. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sexe. Certes il s'était souvent posé des questions, s'était renseigné, avait du avoir la conversation avec son père. Soit dit en passant l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était confiant pour en parler avec d'autre.

-_Oui on continue à se parler. Et non, ce n'est pas ce genre de messages. Maintenant Salon si tu veux que je te fasse ta manucure. _Dit-il en montrant la « porte » de sa chambre de son doigt.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour =)

Un grand PARDON à vous pour mon retard, je m'excuse vraiment au-près de vous. J'ai eu un retour de vacances très très mouvementé et donc je n'ai pas publier ce chapitre 8 avant. Mais le voici !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir;)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Justmoi59 : **_En effet la relation de Kurt et Santana est assez mignonne, mais Santana n'en reste pas une peste pour autant. _

**AnnaKlaineuse :** _A que coucou x) Je suis vraiment contente que ma Fanfiction te plaise et j'espère que cela durera ! _

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir =) J'espère garder les caractères des personnages qui sont pour moi assez important pour cette Fanfiction. Donc ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir car ça me conforte dans l'idée que j'y arrive. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Blaine et Kurt elle fait son petit bout de chemin. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas avant, certes ils s'étaient vue aux compétitions mais c'est tout. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

Blaine avait terminé sa réunion des Warblers pendant laquelle l'idée de Jeff avait été adopté par tous. Il devait désormais faire une photo de groupe afin de pouvoir la mettre sur leur page Facebook. C'était pour cette raison que tous les Warblers se trouvaient devant le bâtiment principal de l'école qui était aussi le plus beau.

Il avait demandé à un élève de prendre la photo tandis que tous prenaient la pause. Blaine qui était le leader, était en plein milieu de tous entouré de ses amis. Ils avaient décidé de faire une photo très scolaire en ayant tous les mains derrière le dos, ce dernier bien droit. Puis faire une photo plus folle où tous se prenaient par les épaules ou la taille.

Ceci fait, Blaine alla aidé Jeff à créer la page. Ils étaient tout le deux allongés sur le lit du garçon, l'ordinateur de ce dernier ouvert devant eux et affichant la page qu'ils venaient de créer. Tout en aidant Jeff, Blaine envoyait quelques messages à Kurt.

**De Kurt -05.48 PM- : **

Super =D  
Je t'en prie, c'était avec plaisir =)  
Et oui ! J'ai réussi les deux en un temps records !  
Si je mets du temps à répondre c'est normal, je fais la manucure de Santana.

**A Kurt -05.50 PM- : **

Et quel est-donc cette tenue ?  
:o Je t'avais pas plutôt proposé de leur demander que ce soit toi qui te fasse papouiller et non le contraire ?

**De Kurt -05.55 PM- : **

Un Skinny blanc, chemise rouge et veste, ceinture, foulard, chaussures noir. Quelque chose de basique mais qui fait classe et habillé sans en faire de trop ;)  
Que veux-tu je suis faible :p

**A Kurt -05.56 PM- : **

J'aurais mis un nœud de papillon au lieu du foulard pour ma part, mais chacun son pêché mignon niveau mode =)  
C'est ce que je constate. Ta faiblesse t'as eu deux fois aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte !?

**De Kurt -05.59 PM- : **

Comme tu dis ^^  
Que veux-tu, je suis faible et je l'assume. La soirée n'a même pas commencé et je pourrais avoir un score bien pire avant de me coucher x)

**A Kurt -06.00 PM- : **

Attention à ce qu'elles n'en abusent pas non plus, hein ^^

_-Blaine, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? _Jeff avait mit la photo qu'il avait prise en version sérieuse sur la photo de profil de la page tandis que celle où ils déliraient était en arrière plan au niveau de la photo de couverture. C'était juste parfait, le blond avait aussi écrit une présentation de la choral, des titres qu'ils avaient déjà pu interpréter ainsi qu'une liste des membres.

-_C'est parfait Jeff ! Envoie le lien à Wes, David et Thad ils sont connectés ils te donneront leur avis comme ça !_ Blaine était surpris que le garçon ait fait autant alors que lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de pianoter sur son iPhone.

_-Envoyé ! Dis Blaine je pensais... ça pourrait être bien de faire une galerie photo avec des photos de chaque membre ainsi qu'une petite présentation de chacun, qu'en penses-tu ? _

_-C'est une super idée Jeff ! Fait une discussion instantanée avec le bureau pour qu'on en parle avec eux. Puis comme ça si on a leur feu vert on commence ! _

Le blond s'exécuta donc en créant une discussion avec les personnes qu'il fallait.

Jeff :

Hey ! Avec Blaine on vient de finir la page, vous avez le lien dites nous ce que vous en pensez. Puis on s'est dit que ça serait sympa de faire une galerie photo avec chaque membre, et une petite présentation de chacun, vous êtes ok ?

Wesley Montgomery :

J'ai déjà regardé la page, c'est parfait Jeff tu as juste fait une photo sur le titre de Teenage Dream, je comprends même pas comment Blaine ne la pas vue... On ne peut pas vous faire confiance Wabler Anderson !  
Je suis complètement d'accord pour la galerie photo mais faut pas mettre des photos affiche et je serais pour que chacun fasse sa présentation et choisisse sa photo. En attend, mettez les photos que vous avez et faite une présentation banale avec le nom, prénom, année d'études, place dans la chorale.. Si Wes et Thad sont Ok =)

David Thompson: -via iPhone-

Tu vas arrêter d'écrire ce que je pense Wes... Puis je sais même pas pourquoi je réponds je suis dans la même pièce que toi et on vient d'en parler tu aurais pu donner mon avis...

Thad Harwood :

Je suis pour aussi. Après comme dis Wes ça serais sympa que chacun fasse sa présentation tu n'as qu'à demandé à tous de te l'envoyé par DI ça sera plus simple tu auras juste à faire un copier/coller. Pour ma part la photo, prend celle où je suis devant ma voiture en uniforme, je te passe ma présentation ce soir ;)

Jeff :

Merci à vous ! On va commencer avec Blaine, je vous mes en administrateur de la page où vous me laissez tout gérer ?

David Thompson : -Via iPhone-

Mais seulement Blaine et toi ça suffira =) - Wes et moi.

Thad Harwood:

Ouai, c'est votre boulot à vous:p

Jeff :

Merci les mecs c'est sympa, à toute !

Jeff tapa dans la main de Blaine heureux que son idée plaise et qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux à gérer la chose. Il ajouta tout de suite Blaine en tant qu'administrateur de la page. Il envoya aussi le lien de cette dernière à tous les membres des Warblers,les identifiant ces derniers au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci mettaient la page en favoris.

Blaine prit alors son portable pour ôter les notifications qui venaient de s'afficher quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu un message de Kurt.

**De Kurt -06.08 PM- : **

Tant qu'elles ne me font pas faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas tout va bien !

**A Kurt -06.23 PM- : **

Tu as parfaitement raison !  
Pardon j'étais entrain d'aider pour la page qui vient d'être créé !

**De Kurt -06.23 PM- : **

Pas grave. Ah oui ? Tu m'envoie le lien ?

**A Kurt -06.24 PM- : **

Bien sûr, tient : Https/www...com

**De Kurt -06.24 PM- : **

Je vais voir ça, merci =)

Blaine alla chercher très rapidement son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans celle de Jeff s'installant sur le lit à ses côtés.

Les deux garçons choisirent les différentes photos pour les membres du groupe et y mirent de petites présentations avec les quelques détails que Wes leur avait suggéré.

**De Kurt -06.30 PM- : **

Elle est très bien ! Vous avez commencé à faire des présentations des membres, non ?  
J'adore les deux photos, elles sont superbes =)

**A Kurt -06.31 PM- : **

Merci =) Oui on a commencé, je pense que je ferrais la mienne en dernière x)  
En même avec les personnes qui sont dessus, elles ne peuvent être que superbes =D

Les garçons avançaient dans la présentation des membres de la choral quand ils reçurent un message en discussion instantanée sur leur Facebook.

David Thompson: -via iPhone-

ça pourrait être sympa de marquer l'orientation sexuelle et si on avec quelqu'un dans les présentation :p Mais j'ai rien dis !

Jeff :

Je savais que tu étais un gay refoulé David ! Essaye un moyen de me le faire comprendre ?

Lorsque Blaine regarda les bêtises de ses amis il se mit à rire. C'est deux là n'arrêteraient jamais !

**De Kurt -06.32 PM- : **

Je t'en prie ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais bien voulu la lire avant de partir moi !  
Et les chevilles, elles vont bien ? x)

**A Kurt -06.32 PM- :**

Tu l'auras à ton retour dans ce cas ;)  
Parfaitement x)  
Tu y vas pour quelle heure ?

David Thompson : -via iPhone-

Jamais Jeff, jamais je n'avouerais ce que je ne suis pas. Puis c'était pour montrer la diversité de notre école et sa tolérance zéro !

Jeff S. Sterling :

C'est sur tu ne fais jamais rien avec Wes, c'est pour ça que quand on approche de votre chambre on entend des bruits bizarres ! Mais bien sûr...

David Thompson : -via iPhone-

Notre vie de colocataires ne te regarde en rien Warbler Sterling.

Jeff :

Au contraire mon cher David, elle me regarde.

Blaine s'occupait de faire la présentation de Thad que ce dernier lui avait envoyé pendant que ses amis s'amusaient à faire leur vieux couple qui se disputait pour rien.

Alors qu'il était en pleine rédaction il remarqua qu'ils avaient douze nouvelles notifications sur la page, toutes étant des élèves qui l'avait aimé mais il remarqua dans ces notifications une qui attira toute son attention « Kurt Hummel aime votre page.» KURT, KURT, KURT, KURT HUMMEL !

Le garçon avait complètement beugé devant son écran. Il avala sa salive tout en cliquant sur le profil du garçon. Jeff n'entendit plus son ami taper sur son clavier ce qui attira son attention, il tourna sa tête pour voir ce qu'il était entrain de faire son ami.

Le Blond vit qu'il était entrain de parcourir le mur de quelqu'un. Puis il aperçu le nom de la personne ceci lui fit alors tilte. « _Kurt Hummel, comme Kurt, le garçon à qui tu envoies des messages?_ » Avant même que Blaine eu le temps de répondra son ami ajouta « _Oh putain,c'est un canon ! _»

Ne sachant pourquoi les joues de Blaine se mirent à jouir. « _Oui, c'est lui.. »_. Le garçon avait des yeux tout brillant fixant la photo de Kurt sur laquelle il avait cliqué et qui maintenant prenait toute la taille de son écran.

-_T'as pêché le gros lot mec ! Si t'en veux pas je le prends moi !_

Le garçon se tourna vers son ami les sourcils froncés. « _Tu n'es pas hétéro, toi?_ »

-_Ce mec rendrait n'importe quel hétéro gay ! _

_-Pas touche Jeff ! _Répliqua le garçon s'en avoir pu s'en empêcher.

-_Les garçons avaient raison ! Tu craques complètement pour lui ! _

Le garçon soupira tout en roulant des yeux il n'allait jamais pouvoir enlever cette idée de la tête de ses amis. En même, temps comme ne pas craquer... Ils ne se parlaient que depuis quelques jours, enfin un peu plus de 24 heures, ils avaient des points en communs, aimant et détestant les même chose, et chose à ne pas négliger Kurt était tout à fait le type de garçon qui faisait saliver le brun.

Voulant parcourir les autres photos du garçon, Blaine remarqua qui ne pouvait le faire sans l'avoir dans ses amis. Toutes ses informations personnelles étaient bloquées. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le Warbler cliqua sur la petite touche « ajouter comme ami » espérant que Kurt accepte et qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un garçon trop envahissant.

N'ayant pas de retour du châtain, Blaine continua de faire les petites présentations des membres des Warbler. Jeff venait de publier celle de Wes, le brun ne pu résister à aller la lire.

La photo que Jeff avait mit de leur ami était parfaite ! Wes était assit sur la table du conseil son marteau à la main menaçant quelqu'un. Un petit rire de Blaine ne pu s'empêchait de s'élever dans la pièce « _Cette photo est mémorable Jeff !_ »

-_Il va sûrement me tuer mais ça en vaut le coup, et il m'a dit qu'il me donnait carte blanche pour la photo !Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais me dire ça ! _

Nom : Montgomery  
Prénom : Wesley dit Wes  
Age : 18 ans

Année : Senior  
Warbler depuis 4 ans.  
Membre du conseil depuis 2 ans.  
Voix : Alto

Joue d'un instrument : Non...  
Passion -à part la musique bien sur- : Les mangas, les cultures étrangères...  
Phobie : Claustrophobe.

Meilleur ami : David Thompson  
Colocataire de chambré : David Thompson  
Amis : Blaine Anderson, Jeff ( même si tu le mérites pas ! ), Trent Milson, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval et Thad Harwood

Orientation sexuel : HETERO Jeff, HETERO !  
Petite amie : Ellie Finch  
Depuis le 31/09/2011

[ Blaine Anderson, Jeff , Wesley Montgormery et 28 autres personnes aiment ça]

Commentaires :

**David** **Thompson** tu as oublié ta passion pour les marteaux mon Chèr Meilleur Ami x)

[ Ellie Finch, Jeff , Thad Harwood et 3 autres personne aiment ça.]

**Wesley Montgomery **pourquoi j'ai laissé Jeff choisir la photo –'

**Ellie Finch** ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu es très beau dessus ! Et je confirme que Wes est bien hétéro ;)

[ Wesley Montgomery aime ça ]

**Jeff **je ne montre que l'homme que tu es, toujours à vouloir nous taper dessus avec cet objet de torture.

[ Tahd Harwood, Blaine Anderson, Davis Thompson et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Thad Harwood **Cette photo est EXCELLENTE !

[ Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Sebastian Smythe et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Blaine Anderson **J'aurais pas dit mieux Thad, elle est Mémorable !

[ Thad Harwood, Nick Duval, David Thompson et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Wesley Montgomery **Merci, vraiment merci... Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

**Thad Harwood ** Au secours Blaine ! Il va nous taper avec son affreux marteau :o

**Blaine Anderon **T'inquiète on prendra David comme bouclier, il n'osera pas le toucher :p

[Thad Harwood, Jeff , Nick Duval et 11 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Montgomery** Je pensais plutôt donner vos solos à Sebastian =D

**Blaine Anderson **Tu n'oserais pas :o

**Jeff **Blaine est complètement choqué Wes ! Tu verrais sa tête x) T'es un sadique !

**Sebastian Smythe** je chanterais pour toi bébé ;)

[ Jeff aime ça. ]

**Trent Milson** Cette photo est parfaite ! -repars avant de se prendre les foudres de Wes-

[Thad Harwood, Sebastian Smythe, David Thompson et 25 autres personnes aiment ça ]

**Wesley Montgomery **aucun pour rattraper l'autre... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir des amis comme vous...

[ Jeff , David Thompson, Trent Milson et 21 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Jeff **ta petite vie serait toute triste sans nous Wes, tu devrais plutôt nous remercier =)

[ Nick Duval, Trent Milson, Trad Harwood et 12 autres personnes aiment ça ]

Blaine était partit demander à Wes si c'était vrai qu'il n'allait pas avoir son solo, car oui derrière son apparence de garçon sur de lui Blaine était un garçon qui avait ses faiblesses, perdre un solo était l'une d'elle. Le jeune homme le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il rigolait et que ce serait toujours lui le soliste et leader des Wablers.

**De Kurt -07.14 PM- : **

Pardon je faisais à manger. On pars vers 09.00 PM.

**A Kurt -07.15 PM- **

Pas de soucis. Tu auras peut être ma présentation avant de partir dans ce cas ;)

**De Kurt -07.15 PM- : **

Je viens de voir celle de Wes, tes amis sont aussi irrécupérables que les miens je crois !

**A Kurt -07.16 PM- :**

Et encore là ils se limitent !

**De Kurt -07.17 PM- : **

J'imagine !  
Je vais te laisser travailler sur ta présentation pour l'avoir avant de partir :p

**A Kurt -07.18 PM- : **

Je la commence dans ce cas x)

Une fois qu'il reposa ses yeux sur son PC Blaine pu constater que Kurt avait accepté son invitation, il avait un très large sourire et commencé à faire de l'hyperventilation. Jeff ne pu se retenir de prendre une photo de leur Leader dans cet état et en tout connaissance de cause il la publia sur Facebook maintenant à la vue de la personne responsable de cet état chez le brun.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour =)

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour se retard mais j'ai eu des journées très remplis ces dernier temps avec notamment des visites d'appartements, et tout ça. La vie d'étudiant peut-être parfois très remplis. Mais voici tout de même ce chapitre 9 !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir;)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Justmoi59 : **_Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant. Ah ah ! Tu auras peut-être ce que tu désire dans ce chapitre ;) ._

**AnnaKlaineuse :** _Les Warblers sont irrécupérables comme tu le dis ! Je me sert beaucoup de mes amis pour les mettre en scène, oui, oui j'ai des amis de ce genre et je suis toujours en vie xD Ils ne changerons pas avec le temps en plus ! La preuve dans ce chapitre ! Pour te prévenir ne bois pas en quelque chose en même temps que le lire xD_

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Blaine est vraiment un garçon adorable, c'est le garçon adorable que l'on veut pour nous ! Donc je te comprends parfaitement ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, après le chapitre 10-11 les événements vont s'écharner plus rapide. Pour ton petit PS, dans la fiction notre petit Jeff n'est pas encore gay... Mais ça ne serait tarder !_

**Chanson présente dans le chapitre :** Americain Boy de Estelle Ft. Kanye West

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

Les deux colocataires New-Yorkais avaient fini de dîner, ils étaient désormais assis dans le canapé regardant une série de télé-réalité que Kurt adorait critiquer. Mais cette chaîne avait été choisie comme fond sonore, en outre les deux amis avaient décidé de discuter de l'inscription de Santana à la NYADA profitant que Rachel ne soit pas là.

-_Comment tu as eu cette idée ? _

-_Tu sais que ça fait un mois que j'ai pris des cours du soir afin de ne pas « rouiller le moteur », _Dit-elle en mimant les guillemets_, c'est toi même qui me l'avait conseillé après le gala auquel tu nous a traînés. Maintenant j'ai envie de développer ce talent que j'ai et ce n'est pas qu'avec des cours du soir que je vais réussir._

-_Oui je me souviens bien, tu peux me critiquer autant que tu veux, tu as maintenant un vêtement d'un grand créateur dans ta garde robe. _Taquina le jeune homme.

-_C'est pas possible, quand arrêteras-tu de rapporter quelque chose à la mode ou à Broadway ? _

Kurt ouvrit grand les yeux en essayant de chercher quand cela pourrait arriver, il lui répondit avec un grand sourire «_ Jamais. Je ne serais pas Kurt sinon. _»

-_Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu as raison Lady Hummel._ Lui sourit la latina, La jeune fille savait que Kurt recevait divers surnoms certains plus humiliants que d'autres. Cependant ce surnom que lui donnait Santana ne le gênait plus, c'était devenu comme un de leur truc à eux.

-_Donc, tu as envoyé ton dossier, tu es censée avoir une réponse quand ? Tu as choisis la danse en majeur ? _

-_Bonne déduction, j'ai choisis la danse en majeur oui. Mais j'ai aussi pris le chant, j'ai toujours aimé chanter... _La voix de la jeune fille avait été plus faible sur la fin comme si elle n'était pas sure de son choix. Elle n'osait jamais montrer ses faiblesses mais elle apprenait de plus en plus à s'ouvrit à Kurt qui était très régulièrement de bons conseils et qui contrairement à beaucoup ne la jugeait pas. _Je devrais avoir une réponse dans un mois, et si je pense les auditions ça sera en mai. _

-_Tu sais que j'aime ta voix Santana, elle a quelque chose de Rock, qui accroche. _Le châtain lui adressa un sourire sincère. _J'espère que tu pourras passer l'audition, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas, le niveau à la NYADA est soutenu. _

-_Merci Kurt. _Santana l'appelait rarement par son prénom c'était soit parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet des plus important ou encore quand elle lui était reconnaissante de quelque chose. _Tu crois que j'ai besoin des conseils d'un bébé pingouin niveau danse ? _

_-Mais ! _Kurt frappa le bras de la jeune fille en signe de protestation. _Quoi que tu penses j'ai énormément progressé à la NYADA, je me suis découvert un véritable goût pour la danse, et non ! pas seulement celle en tutu !_ Se sentit obligé de préciser Kurt sans quoi il savait qu'il allait se prendre une réflexion.

-_Mouais... Je demande à voir, tu sais que c'est moi la pro en danse Lady Hummel. _

_-Où tu veux quand tu veux. _Kurt était prêt à relever le défis de Santana.

-_Nous verrons cela ce soir dans ce cas._ Sourit la latina tout en faisant un mouvement de sourcils qui voulait dire qu'elle était déjà entrain de préparer un plan diabolique en tête.

Sans que aucun des deux n'eut à dire quelque chose ils savaient que la discussion était terminée et qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs activités personnelles . Santana alla chercher l'ordinateur de Kurt, une session avait tout spécialement était créé pour elle n'ayant pas encore récupéré son ordinateur chez ses parents.

La brune fit un petit tour de ses messages, avant d'aller sur Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel** aime **The Warblers – Dalton's Academy**

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Blaine Anderson.  
**[ Trent Milson, Jeff , Mercedes Jones et 6 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

Ayant un sens très développé de la curiosité et de l'espionnage, la latina alla sur le mur du jeune homme pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. A peine arrivé elle ne pouvait être déçue.

**Jeff **à ajouté une photo à l'album **Les dossiers du Warbler Anderson.  
**Quand je vous dis que ce garçon à des réactions étranges... Avec **Blaine Anderson.**

La photo montrait clairement Blaine assit sur le lit de son ami devant son écran en pleine crise de... Santana ne savait pas vraiment définir cette crise, une crise de groupisme ? En tout cas elle eu un grand sourire et ne pu se retenir de regarder Kurt.

-_Tu sais que ton gay en uniforme a des réactions assez spécial ? _

Cela attira l'attention du châtain qui regarda son amie « _Comment ça ? _»

-_Viens voir tata Satana, _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire se rapprocher Kurt de la latina et regarder l'écran, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-_Je crois que je vais adorer ses amis. Cet album est parfait allons le voir plus en détails._ La jeune fille cliqua sur ce dernier et il pu voir une vingtaine de photos s'afficher.

Le dossier comportait différentes photos du Warbler, toutes avaient une histoire et montraient Blaine dans une position, une tenue, une tête qui était mémorable. Jeff avait prit l'habitude d'avoir tout le temps son téléphone sur le mode photo sur lui afin de prendre les différentes réactions de ses amis. Il était un véritable paparazzi notamment pendant les soirées. Chacun de ses amis avait le droit à son dossier avec des photos compromettantes.

Les photos de Blaine ne faisaient pas exception, sur l'une d'elles on pouvait le voir complètement endormit ses lunettes rose sur le nez, une fausse moustache faite au marqueur après une soirée bien arrosée Sur la suivante ont pouvait le voir déguisé en fille pour l'élection de Miss Dalton Academy, il avait une robe rouge qui faisait ressortir sa peau halée, des talons haut, une perruque, des bijoux, un maquillage prononcé toute la panoplie d'un cliché.

-_Oh My Gaga..._

-_Le rouge est l'une de ses couleurs, par contre ses épaules sont trop carrées pour cette robe tu ne trouves pas ? _

-_Le rouge est la couleur pour toutes les personnes à la peau halée Santana, j'y crois pas ! Il à fait pire que moi pendant Bad Romance. _Kurt était à la foie choqué, mais aussi très amusé que le garçon puise ainsi s'assumer.

La suite des photos étaient dans le même genre, Blaine se retrouvait toujours dans des tenues ou des positions délicates comme celle sur laquelle la personne devant lui avait eu l'idée de se pencher sans prévenir et qu'il lui était rentré dedans à un certain niveau, ce qui le montrait dans une position à connotation sexuel.

Après avoir épié le mur du Warbler ensemble les deux amis se préparèrent pour leur soirée. Kurt avait prit un long moment dans la salle de bain si bien que Santana avait finit par le rejoindre dans cette petit pièce et qu'ils étaient maintenant deux devant le miroir, l'un essayant de ce coiffer et l'autre de se maquiller sans gêner l'autre, ce qui était totalement impossible.

Une fois prêt les deux amis quittèrent le logement n'oubliant pas de fermer derrière eux et ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre au bar où ils avaient rendez-vous. Alors qu'il était entrain de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer, il venait de recevoir une notification facebook.

**Blaine Anderson** est identifié sur la photo de l'album **The Warblers.**

Le châtain cliqua tout de suite sur la notification pour aller voir cette photo. Cette dernière était celle illustrant sa présentation qui avait publié. Kurt profita donc de l'occasion pour la lire pendant le trajet en taxi.

La photo montrait le brun vêtu de son uniforme assis sur une branche assez basse d'un arbre son dos reposant sur le tronc de celui-ci. La photo du être prise à son insu car il avait les yeux fermés et on pouvait penser qu'il était assoupit.

Nom : Anderson  
Prénom : Blaine Devon  
Age : 18 ans

Année : Senior  
Warbler depuis 4 ans.  
Leader et soliste de la choral depuis 3 ans  
Voix : Tenor

Joue du Piano, de la Guitare, de l'Harmonica et de la Batterie.  
Passion -a part la musique bien sur- : Les noues de papillons, la danse, les comédies musicales, Football universitaire, la boxe...

Colocataire de chambré : Trent Milson  
Amis : Wesley Mongomery, Jeff , Trent Milson, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval et Thad Harwood.

Orientation sexuel : Homosexuelle assumé  
Célibataire

[ Trent Milson, Jeff , Wesley Montgormery et 45 autres personnes aiment ça]

Commentaires :

**Wesley Mongomery** Tu joues de l'harmonica ?  
[ David Thompson aime ça.]

**David Thompson **Tu joues de l'harmonica ?  
[Wesley Mongomery aime ça .)

**Jeff ** Tic et Tac le retour xD  
[ Tahd Harwood, Blaine Anderson, David Thompson et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Wesley Mongomery** Chui Tic !  
[ David Thompson aime ça.]

**David Thompson** Chui Tac !  
[Wesley Mongomery aime ça .)

**Thad Harwood ** Irrécupérable... Vous me fatiguez !  
[Blaine Anderson, Trent Milson, Jeff et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Wesley Montgomery** Certes, mais la question est toujours : Tu joues de l'harmonica Blaine Devon Anderson ?  
[ David Thompson aime ça.]

**Blaine Anderson **Oui, Tic et Tac je sais jouer de l'harmonica... Sinon ça ne serait pas écrit !  
[ Jeff aime ça.]

**Sebastian Smythe** Célibataire... Intéressant. Tu veux pas aller boire un café Blaine ?  
[ Jeff aime ça. ]

**Wesley Montgomery **Si Blaine ne voit rien, je te promets Jeff j'embrasse David et on poste la photo car là c'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure !  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 27 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Jeff ** Mon rêve va se réaliser ! *.*  
[ Nick Duval, Trent Milson, Trad Harwood et 12 autres personnes aiment ça ]

**Wesley Montgomery **Je ne pense pas Jeff, c'est trop flagrant là !  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 21 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**David Thompson** Et moi on me demande pas mon avis, c'est quand moi que tu vas devoir embrasser !  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 21 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Mongomery **Seulement si Blaine ne voit rien !

**David Thompson** Parce que tu espères encore par je ne sais quel miracle qu'il va réussit à voir ! On dit que l'espoir fait vivre mais pas dans ce cas ! -se prépare mentalement à embrasser son meilleur ami...-  
[ Jeff , Sebastian Smith, Trent Milson et 36 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Blaine Anderson** Je veux pas dire de connerie parce que je veux pas être pris pour cible et que David m'en veuille parce que Wes l'embrasse, mais quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'est-ce que je suis sensé voir ? Sebastian il est un peu tard pour un café mais pourquoi pas une prochaine fois.  
[ Jeff , Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Trent Milson **3

**Thad Harwood **2

**Nick Duval **1

**Jeff **WATTA ! JE T'AIME BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON DE MON COEUR ! TU ES L'HOMME DE MA VIE ! -Sors le champagne et envoie tout pleins de bisous à son Blainer-  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Mongomery** Quel boulet –'  
[ Jeff , Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 10 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**David Thompson** Oui enfin c'est toi qui a lancé ce stupide pari donc le véritable boulet c'est toi !  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Jeff ** M'en fou de savoir qui est le boulet, je veux cette photo !  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 56 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

**Wesley Mongomery **A croire que tout la Dalton veut me voire embrasser David...  
[ Sebastian Smith, Nick Duval, Trent Milson et 153 autres personnes aiment ça. ]

Kurt eu un immense sourire sur le visage en lisant les commentaires des amis du Warbler il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec les New Direction. Puis quand il vit le nombre de j'aime au dernier commentaire de Wesely Mongomery il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il devait avouer lui même qu'il souhaitait voir cette photo. Son pouce ne pu se retenir d'appuyer sur plusieurs j'aime pour les commentaires qu'il trouvait comique.

Santana attiré par le rire du Châtain se pencha sur lui pour voir ce qui le faisait s'exprimer et pu voir le dernier commentaire. « _Moi aussi je veux les voir s'embrasser !_ »

-_Tu ne dis jamais non quand il s'agit de voir deux personnes s'embrasser Santana..._

-_Dois je te rappeler que tu as cliqué sur j'aime ?_ Lui dit-elle avec un ton espiègle.

-_Roh ça va hein ! _Le jeune homme fit sa petit bouille boudeuse pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il voit s'afficher la dite photo._ Ils ont publiés la photo ! _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la latina pour se pencher de nouveau vers Kurt et voir avec lui la photo. Sur cette dernière on pouvait voir Wesley qui avait les yeux fermés durement et les lèvres pincées tandis que David lui se retenait de rire ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami.

Le nombre de j'aime sur cette photo fut incroyable en moins deux minutes cela avait atteint plus de 350 j'aime soit autant dire beaucoup plus que le nombre d'élèves à la Dalton Academy. De même le nombres de commentaires n'arrêtai pas d'augmenter.

Kurt du descendre du Taxi ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un dernier message à Blaine avant d'entrer dans le bar avec Santana.

**A Blaine Walber -09.05 PM- : **

Je suis arrivée, Passe une bonne soirée !  
Tes amis ont l'air fou mais sympa !

La soirée étant sur le signe de la bonne humeur Kurt ne sentit même pas le message de réponse de Blaine et n'eut même pas le réflexe de regarder son mobile. Cette soirée était une soirée Karaoké, le bar étant monopolisé par beaucoup d'étudiants de la NYADA, les chanteurs se succédaient sur l'estrade.

Santana avait prévenu Kurt qu'il allait devoir y aller et chanter lui aussi, car après tout venir dans ce bar sans chanter était inconcevable. Katy et Alexander les avaient rejoint juste après leur arrivé. Tous avait commandé des boissons alcoolisé et même Kurt enfin c'était surtout Santana qui l'avait fait pour lui.

Après quelques verres Katy supplia Kurt d'aller chanter avec son petit ami Alexander les deux n'ayant encore jamais chanté ensemble, le garçon n'arrivant pas à résister à son amie, Déjà sobre c'était compliqué alors pompette c'était totalement impossible. « _Bon d'accord..._ »

-_J'ai la chanson qu'il vous faut !_ De la part de Santana le châtain s'attendait à tout.

Les deux garçons allèrent sur scène attrapant leur micro et regardèrent l'écran ou le titre de la chanson allait apparaître ainsi que les paroles. Quand le titre s'afficha après que Santana est donné la consigne à la personne responsable de l'activité, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire puis ils se mirent d'accord sur qui chanté quelle partie.

Alexander commença à chanter accompagné des onomatopées de Kurt.

_Just another one champion sound (Yeah)_  
_Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down)_  
_Who the hottest in the world right now (Hey)_  
_Just touched down in London town (Huh)_  
_Bet they give me a pound (Uh)_  
_Tell them put the money in my hand right now_  
_Tell the promoter we need more seats_  
_We just sold out all the floor seats_

Puis Kurt prit le relais rejoint par Alexander sur quelques paroles.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (see LA)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_(You'll be my American boy)_

Kurt continua tout seul la chanson en allant serrer la main de Katy qui se trouve à une table face à la scène.

_He said : "Hey Sister_  
_It's really really nice to meet you"_  
_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type_  
_I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking_  
_Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them_

Aux dernières paroles le châtain qui était sous influence de l'alcool fit quelques gestes à connotations sexuel qui voulait tout dire.

Les deux amis continuèrent la chanson ensemble.

_And no I ain't been to MIA_  
_(Kurt : I heard that Cali never rains) and New York's heart awaits_  
_First let's see the west end_  
_I'll show you to my brethren_  
_I'm liking this American boy_  
_American boy_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (see LA)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_(You'll be my American boy, American boy)_

_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_

_Will you be my (American boy, American boy ?)_

Les deux amis continuèrent la chanson en se répartissant les paroles. Assez éméchés ils jouaient chacun un petit jeu. C'était le premier soir où Alexander faisait la connaissance de Kurt mais cela ne les empêchait pas de faire semblant qu'ils soient en couple pour la chanson et ainsi s'amuser tout en soutenant les couples homosexuelle.

_Can we get away this weekend ?_  
_(Take me to Broadway)_  
_Let's go shopping, baby, then we'll go to a café_  
_(Let's go on the subway_  
_Take me to your hood)_  
_I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good_  
_(Dress in all your fancy clothes)_  
_Sneakers looking fresh to death (I'm loving those Shell Toes)_

_Walking that walk_  
_Talk that slick talk_  
_I'm liking this American boy ( American boy)_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be my American boy_

_Let them know a gwan blud_

_Would you be my love, my love ?_  
_(Would you be mine ?)_  
_Would you be my love, my love ?_  
_(Would you be mine ?)_  
_Could you be my love, my love ?_  
_(Oooh)_

_Would you be my American boy (Blaine : American boy)_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Ooh some day)_  
_Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh)_

_You'll be my American Boy_

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be my American boy_  
_American boy_

_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_

_(Will you be) my American boy ?_  
_American boy_

La chanson avait était totalement appréciée par les personnes présentes dans le bar, en outre un grand nombre avait commencé à danser une sorte de Maddison sur l'espace devant la scène pendant que les garçons finissaient leur chanson. Ils avaient mit l'ambiance ce soir s'éclatant. Kurt n'avait même pas sentit ses jambes qui lui étaient douloureuse, la festivité et l'alcool faisant qu'il ne sentait plus ses courbatures.

Cependant aucun deux n'avait imaginé que Katy puise demander à Santana de filmé la performance afin qu'ils s'en souvienne coûte que coûte.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour =)

Je suis suis dans les temps pour ce nouveau chapitre ! YOUHOU on sort le champagne ?:p

Plus sérieusement j'ai ma journée pour moi et j'en profite donc pour publier le chapitre 10 =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres, deux personnages secondaires sont un peu plus développés.

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir;) Et me donne du courage pour avancer mes chapitre qui pour mon plus grand malheur reste au chapitre 18... Oui j'ai un léger blocage T.T

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker :** _Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et t'as fait rire. Les Warblers sont les dindons de la farce si je pu dire ils auront toujours un moment pour nous faire rire et nous sentir léger. Mais parfois je me demande comment fait Blaine pour les supporter au quotidien. Sûrement y arrive-t-il parce qu'il est aveugle ! xD Concernant Jeff ce chapitre fait avancé les choses, à croire que tu t'en douté x), j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que les précédent ! Oh et merci pour le Blaine dans les paroles j'ai pu changer ^^_

**Justmoi59 : **_Possible je te laisse le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre;)_

**AnnaKlaineuse :**_ Et oui un chapitre pleins de rire, ma grand-mère ne cherche plus à me comprendre personnellement je ris tellement en lisant des livres ou des fictions sur mon ordi qu'elle laisse coulé. Je suis contente que ce chapitre tes plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Blaine et Jeff avaient finit par réussir à faire toutes les présentations des membres des Warblers, tous les élèves de l'école, c'étaient fait passer le mot et avaient aimé la page de la choral, et même des personnes extérieur de la Dalton Academy avaient aimé cette page pour le grand bonheur des deux amis.

Nick avec qui Jeff partageait sa chambre avait finit par les rejoindre. Ce dernier était tout de suite partit dans la salle de bains afin de prendre sa douche. Jeff qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout motivé pour faire ses devoirs regarda son ami «_ ça te dit de regarder un film ?_ »

Allongé sur le ventre devant son ordinateur, le brun se redressa jusqu'à être assis. « _Ouais, tu proposes quoi ?_ »

-_Je ne sais trop, tu as une idée ?_ Interrogea le jeune homme même s'il était presque déjà sur de la réponse de son ami.

-_Un DISNEY !_ Cria presque le Brun. _La petite sirène ! Dis-moi que tu l'as !_

-_Du calme, du calme Blainers. Jeff mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et lui sourit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai. _Sur ces mots, le blond se leva et alla chercher le DVD revenant avec, le montrant à Blaine pour confirmer ses dires. Quand il vit le DVD, le petit Blaine soupira de soulagement.

-_Bon bah, on prend ton ordi, je n'ai pas pris mon chargeur..._ Le Brun éteignit donc son ordinateur et fit en sorte de rapprocher les lits de Nick et Jeff pour en former un grand et ainsi pouvoir regarder le film, sans se casser le dos ou autre.

Une fois que tout fut en place Jeff et Blaine s'assirent à côté et lancèrent le film. Nick prenait un temps affreusement long sous la douche, mais les deux garçons qui étaient à fond dans leur film ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Les deux amis s'amusèrent à chanter les chansons du dessin animé quand elles passaient. Jeff posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine pour être mieux installé. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il se blottit même contre son ami.

Quand Nick sortit de la salle de bains, il faillit se prendre dans l'une des chaussures de Blaine qui traînait par terre la pièce étant plongée dans le noir excepté la lumière que diffusait l'ordinateur et qui éclairait les deux amis. En entendant le bruit les têtes des amis se tournèrent vers Nick qui était vêtu de son pyjama un pantalon de sport en coton et un Marcel faisant apparaître ses bras musclés dont on doutait de leur existence avec son uniforme de Warbler.

Blaine déglutit à la vue du Warbler, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans cette tenue et Nick n'était pas vilain garçon. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'accélération du cœur de Jeff que Blaine sentit, ce dernier étant à moitié affalée sur lui, mais il ne dit rien.

-_Je... Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?_ Nick avait dit cela d'une fois à la froidement et avec difficulté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jeff et Blaine finissaient dans cette position quand ils regardaient un film bien au contraire. Certaines fois, il leur arrivait même de s'endormir. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et donc qu'il y avait jamais d'ambiguïté dans leurs gestes. Cependant, Nick lui n'appréciait jamais ces moments et ses vues. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami dans les bras d'un autre et être aussi proche. De la jalousie ? Oui, Nick assumait personnellement en avoir, mais l'assumer devant les autres non. C'était pour cette raison qu'il leur demandait car au pire il pouvait aller rejoindre Trent, car la vue d'eux deux lui faisait mal au cœur sans le vouloir.

-_Quoi ? Mais non viens avec nous ! _Jeff lui montrant alors la place de l'autre côté de lui pour qu'il vienne regarder le dessin animé avec eux.

-_Tu es sur je ne veux pas vous déranger ?_

-_Tu ne me déranges jamais Nick, après par contre si tu n'aimes pas la petite Sirène, je ne te force pas..._ Une certaine déception était présente à la fin de la phrase du jeune homme.

-_Oh euh, d'accord... _Dit le brun penaud avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit de l'autre côté de Jeff.

Alors que ce dernier était en train de s'installer Blaine murmura à l'oreille de Jeff « _Tu devrais plutôt t'affaler sur lui..._ ». Jeff sourit à son ami, il était reconnaissant à Blaine et le comprendre, il se redressa donc avant de poser sa tête contre Nick quand ce dernier fut installé.

Les trois amis regardèrent donc la fin du film ensemble continuant de chanter sur les chansons. Quand le dessin animé fut terminé Jeff s'était endormit contre Nick, Blaine sortit donc le DVD et éteignit l'ordinateur. Nick lui, enleva la cravate de son meilleur ami. Puis Blaine l'aida à le mettre sous la couverture et souhaita une bonne nuit à Nick avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Lorsque Blaine se réveilla ce matin la, ce fut en avance en effet, le garçon avait mit son réveil plutôt afin de faire les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu faire la veille à cause de son ami. Une fois qu'il eut finit il partit à la douche puis attendant Trent pour qu'ils se rendre au réfectoire ensemble il regarda son portable ou il avait plusieurs notifications Facebook et messages.

**De Nick -11.06 PM - :**

Merci de m'avoir aidé pour le mettre au lit sans le réveiller, passe une bonne nuit mec =)

**De Kurt -01.46 AM- :**

dUPET SPIR2E ! Ke ceois que j'ao ub pei troop bu maos c'étaot troo boen !

**De Kurt -01.47 AM- :**

Aj oyi ! Le mzssahe c'étzit poyr dorz qur jz sios boen rzntré !

Blaine était sur d'une chose Kurt avait bien bu et devait probablement être bourré quand il était rentré chez lui. Mais au moins il avait respecté le souhaite de Blaine de le prévenir quand il serait rentré.

**De Jeff -03.39 AM- :**

TU M'AS LAISSER DORMIR DANS LES BRAS DE NICK ?:O

En lisant le message de Jeff, il eut un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à son ami et le plus vite possible enfin si c'était possible, car il savait trop non plus comment aborder un certain sujet de conversation.

**Santana Lopez **( ami avec Kurt Hummel ) a ajouté une vidéo **Americain Boy quand Kurt et Alexander mettent le feu **! Avec **Kurt Hummel** et **Alexander Collins.**  
Blaine regarda la vidéo, et même s'il agissait d'une qualité de portable le son et l'image était assez nette.

Quand il entendit la voix de Kurt, son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement, il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait pouvoir exploser. Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment été mit en avant pendant les performances où il avait affronté les New Direction, là sa voix était l'une des principales, il chantait un duo !

De même, il pouvait voir le visage du garçon et la tenue qu'il lui avait décrite. Cette dernière lui allait parfaitement bien. Il se surprit même à analyse chaque centimètre carré du jeune homme, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, son visage à la peau claire et à l'aspect doux, sa tenue vestimentaire et quand dans un angle de vue, il put voir son postérieur, il mit pose et le regarda.

Tellement accro à cette performance, il la regarda une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il regarda aussi l'autre chanteur, magnifique aussi avec ses cheveux blonds retenus par du gel, habillé avec des vêtements sexy. Blaine sentit comme une boule dans son estomac surtout quand il les vit chanter ensemble avec des clins d'œil, des pas de danse, de petits gestes qui pouvaient montrer qu'ils étaient en couple.

Voulant se rassurer, après tout le châtain lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas en couple, le brun fit glisser son doigt sur son écran pour lire les commentaires.

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman** Il se dévergonde Porcelaine ! C'est ton petit ami ? Il est sexy !  
[ S**antana Lopez, Britany S. Pierce** et **Sam Evans **aiment ça.]

**Mercedes Jones** Belle performance Blanc Bec !  
[ **Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang, Mike Chang** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Britany S. Pierce** Ma licorne favorite va faire des bébés dauphins ?  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Noah « Puck » Pukerman** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Burt Hummel** Kurt ne ferra aucun bébé dauphins avec personne Britany. Très belle chanson au passage fils.  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson** et **Carole Hudson-Hummel** aiment ça.]

**Britany S. Pierce** Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être la marraine... Et Lord Tobbington dit qu'ils sont très sexy ensemble.  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Noah « Puck » Pukerman** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Alexander Collins** Juste pour information, Kurt et moi sommes seulement amis. Je suis hétéro et j'ai une petite amie.  
[ **Burt Hummel, Mercedes Jones **et** Tina C Chang** aiment ça.]

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman **ça ne veut rien dire ! Ça n'a pas empêché Porcelaine par le passé ;)  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Finn Hudson** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Kurt Hummel** Il y a RIEN entre Alex et moi Noah ! Merci aux autres !  
[ Alexander Collins, Katy Grey, Burt Hummel et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Noah « Puck » Pukerman **C'est pour ça qu'il a le droit à un petit nom ? :p  
[ **Sam Evans, Tina C Chang, Finn Hudson** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Kurt Hummel **Tu me fatigue Noah ! Arrête de détruire ma performance !  
[ **Alexander Collins, Katy Grey, Burt Hummel** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.]

Lire ces commentaires avait fini pas rassurer Blaine, Kurt ainsi que cet Alexander précisé qu'il n'était pas ensemble, le blond était même hétéro. Tandis qu'il allait relancer la vidéo une dernière fois pour partir en cours de bonne humeur, son colocataire sortit de la salle de bain, propre, vêtu et prêt à se rendre au réfectoire.  
Cependant, Blaine avait lancé la vidéo et intrigué Trent se posa à côté de son ami qui tendit son téléphone pour que lui aussi puise regarder l'écran.

-_Il chante vraiment bien._

-_Tu as vu ça, en plus c'est tellement rare les contre-ténor, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je lui parle ! _Une grande fierté et joie était présente dans la voix du brun.

-_Et il est très mignon. _Certes, Trent n'était pas gay, un pur hétéro, mais il savait remarquer la beauté des hommes et savait à peu près les goûts de son coloc et Kurt les remplissaient les critères.

Aux mots de Trent, les joues de Blaine avaient prit une couleur rosée. « _Oui, il est assez mignon... _» Le garçon essayait de ne pas montrer trop d'intérêt après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine et ils ne faisaient que parler par messages.

-_Assez ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu mens Blaine._

Qu'avaient tous ses amis à vouloir lui faire dire que Kurt était mignon et qu'il craqué pour lui ? Non mais vraiment... «_ Oui, bon, il est vraiment très mignon, c'est tout à fait mon type._ »

-_Mais ?_ Ajouta son colocataire sachant très bien que Blaine allé ajouter quelque chose.

-_Il n'y a pas de, mais, à part peut être la distance et le fait que je ne sais pas si je l'attire !_ La voix de Blaine avait commencé lentement, mais il avait fini sa phrase très rapidement ce qui montrait chez lui un signe d'anxiété.

-_Je vois._ Trent avait tout capté de l'état de son ami et décida d'arrêter de le faire souffrir._ Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Mais là, il est l'heure d'aller manger et rejoindre les autres._ Sur ses mots, le garçon se leva alla prendre son sac et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

Les garçons arrivèrent à leur table et rejoignirent leurs amis après avoir remplit leurs plateaux pour leurs petit déjeuner. Tout comme la veille Blaine avait envoyé un message à Kurt pour commencer sa journée. Mais grâce à la technologie et surtout aux iMessage il put voir que le message avait été délivré mais pas encore lu. Un peu déçu, il commença son petit déjeuné en écoutant ses amis.

-_Mais Dave, il nous faut cette réunion !_

-_Non Wes, Non ! Puis arrête de m'appeler Dave, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! _Protesta le dit Dave à son meilleur ami.

-_Comment tu peux dire non, nous avons une représentation demain, je te rappelle ! Bon d'accord mon canard en sucre._ Taquina l'Asiatique.

-_Mon canard en sucre ? T'es sérieux Wes ? _Le visage de David était en mode tout choqué par le surnom que lui avait donné l'autre garçon.

-T_u préfères peut-être mon Nounours au chocolat noir ? _Un visage d'ange s'était affiché sur le visage de Wes pour essayer de faire passer sa connerie avec douceur.

-_Tu me fatigues ! Puis on n'a pas besoin d'une réunion, on sait déjà ce qu'on va chanter et nous avons déjà répété, une nouvelle répète a même lieu ce midi, alors laisse nous avoir une vie en dehors des Warblers._

Wesley avait ouvert sa bouche avant de la refermer, Après tout son meilleur ami avait parfaitement raison, et l'Asiatique savait que Thad allait se ranger de son côté donc pourquoi lutter...

Blaine n'avait cependant pas du tout suivit l'échange de ses amis, toute son attention était rivée sur les deux autres meilleurs amis assis en face de lui, Nick et Jeff. Tous les deux mangeaient en silence, sans rien dire ce qui n'était pas peu dire, car Jeff disait toujours quelques choses, souvent quelque chose que l'on aurait désiré qu'il garde dans son esprit, mais bon ça sortait sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, mais là non, rien du tout !

-_Tu es malade Jeff ?_ Osa demander le soliste.

Le Blond releva sa tête vers son ami, il était totalement ailleurs et ses joues étaient toutes pales. « _Non, non, je vais bien, pourquoi ?_ »

-_Tu n'as pas encore dit une connerie depuis le début du repas. _Cela avait été dit par détachant par Sebastian qui essayer de se mêler à la conversation tout en beurrant l'une de ses tartines.

-_Tu es tout pâle Jeff, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?_ Proposa Blaine s'inquiétant de l'état de son ami même si ce dernier disait que tout allait bien.

Jeff finit par hocher doucement la tête soufflant dans un murmure, un petit «_ Oui_ ». Les deux amis se levèrent de table et partir longer les couloirs pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Cependant dans l'un des couleurs Jeff alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, le bouclé le suivant. « _Ça ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de t'arrêter ? Tu veux vomir ? Tu as des vertiges ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ?_ » Lorsque le jeune homme était stressé, il lui arrivait de devenir un véritable moulin à paroles.

-_Non._ La réponse était la même pour toutes ces questions et elle était simple. Le bouclé avait néanmoins raison quelque chose n'allait pas chez le blond, mais cela ne concerne pas sa santé, mais plutôt son moral.

-_Non ? _Demanda pour confirmation Blaine, comme si un simple non ne pouvait pas suffire à répondre.

-_J'ai besoin d'un ami._ Jeff avait regardait Blaine dans les yeux à cette déclaration, mais juste après il les baissa prenant un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures et plus particulièrement les lacés de ces dernières. _Un ami gay... _La respiration de Jeff s'était alors arrêtée attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami.

-_Et bah, je suis là, je suis ton ami et je suis gay._ _Donc je pense que je peux être cet ami dont tu as besoin._ Lui répondit le bouclé après quelques secondes et avec douceur voulant le rassurer.

Aux mots de Blaine, Jeff releva la tête et osa le regarder d'un air tout penaud. Blaine n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter même s'il ne savait pas la raison de sa douleur.  
Pourtant même si Blaine avait été doux et avait essayé de l'encourager avec un sourire bienveillant le garçon avait une nouvelle fois baissée, la tête, mais cette fois-ci, son intérêt fut tourné vers le carrelage de ce couloir de la Dalton Academy. « _Blaine ? Comment tu as su ? Comment tu as su que tu étais... Gay ?_ » La voix du Blond était telle un murmure, mais un murmure dont Blaine avait tout entendu.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour =)

En publiant mon première chapitre je me disais pas qu'au dixième chapitres j'aurais 47 reviews presque 50 *.*, 25 Followers et 13 fiction favorite d! J'en suis des plus heureuse =)

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

J'ai finis le chapitre 18 et commencer le 19 ! Et ce sont grâce à vos encouragement !

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker :** _Et oui un Nick jaloux, c'est mignon, hein ? En tout cas moi je l'aime bien ce petit couple Niff, alors peut-être aura-t-il sa place ici, qui sait... Dois-je m'inquiétez de n'avoir eu aucun mal à les écrire ?:o Attend n'importe qui aurait eu cette réaction ! Enfin moi x) et je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule ! Je te laisse encore bien patienté avant cette rencontre car il y a quelques péripéties avant ! _

**Justmoi59 : **_Kurt est accro à son téléphone il ne peut pas s'en passer, donc c'est normal qu'il envoie des messages à Blaine ^^ . Bien sûr qu'il l'a apprécié voyons ! :p Faut bien qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments ;) Oui, trop chou hein ? _

**AnnaKlaineuse :**_ Ma grand-mère elle déchire, elle regarde secret story et tout attend x)Ne crie pas victoire trop vite cette histoire de Coming-Out est encore loin d'être terminée:p Ce n'est pas que tu radote ça fait plaisir =) C'est ce qui compte;)_

**Fabinoubidou : **_Car oui, je ne prends que l'un de tes noms mais j'ai beaucoup aimer lire chacun de tes commentaires =) _

**Chamalow :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Tes commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir. Et je suis très heureuse que tu es pris un peu de ton temps pour me les laisser alors que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude ! Et oui, ça donne cette envie bizarre xD J'essaye de mettre un peu de suspence à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres =) En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant. N'hésite pas laisser d'autres commentaires même très court ou plus long x)_

**Tsuchito :**_ Han ! *.* Je suis très contente de constaté que tu es toute happy, et que ce chapitre est pu te faire autant plaisir ! J'aime aussi beaucoup ce couple ^^. Ne me demande pas pardon je comprends ta réaction ! En espérant que les prochain chapitre te plairont =) _

**Petit sondage : **_J'ai remarqué que le Couple Niff plaisait. Je ne dis encore rien sur l'avancé de leur amitié mais est-ce que vous voudrez qu'ils soient un peu plus présent dans la fiction ? _

**Chanson dans le chapitre :**_ Alejandro de Lady Gaga._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Kurt était parti se préparer maudissant Santana et Katy de l'avoir fait beaucoup trop boire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool et donc seulement quelques verres avait suffit à le rendre pompette. Cependant, la Latina n'avait pas continué à faire boire sa Lady, car après tout, c'était l'une de ses premières fois et qu'il avait cours demain. Mais il était tout de même bien joyeux.

Ce n'était pas un mal de crâne pour lequel il maudissait ses amis, mais plutôt les cernes bleus qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux et le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait son rituel d'hydratation de la nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'était pas couché et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Devant son miroir dans la salle de bains, le garçon essayait par un miracle de cacher cette misère. Pour les cheveux, il avait été plus radical un bon shampooing même s'il en avait fait un la veille et qu'il essayait de ne pas en faire tous les jours pour que ses cheveux soient en bonne santé. Le garçon ronchonna plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de la salle de bain assez fière de lui. Il avait accompli un miracle, mais il n'était vraiment convaincu que ce dernier allait durer toute la journée.

Kurt partit récupérer son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule avant de passer par la cuisine prendre quelque chose à grignoter sur son trajet jusqu'à la NYADA. Tout en étant dans la salle, il cria « _J'ai fait le petit déj Satan ! »_Sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte de l'appartement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était aussi temps à elle de se lever.

Comme Kurt n'avait pas occupé son lit de la nuit, c'était Santana qui avait prit sa place profitant d'un vrai lit pendant une nuit, certes une courte nuit, mais c'était toujours ça, et toujours mieux que ce satané canapé dans lequel elle passait ses nuits n'ayant pas de vrai li. A ce propos, elle se dit qu'il serait grand temps qu'elle en parle à ses amis, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait s'installer définitivement et pas sur que Kurt l'accepte et encore moins la Grande Berry.

Elle sortit du lit et de la chambre avec un simple tee-shirt très long qu'elle avait un jour piqué à Puck. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine et cru qu'elle était tombée dans l'usine de Charlie et la Chocolaterie.

Pour faire simple leur cuisine, s'était transformé en un présentoir de pâtisseries. Il y avait moult gâteaux que ce soit au chocolat, au caramel, à la cannelle... À la fraise ? Santana ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des fraises dans leur appartement. Comment Kurt avait-il pu trouver des fraises à cette période de l'année, dans leur appartement et pompette ? Ce garçon l'étonnera toujours ça, c'était sûr.

Ne sachant pas exactement par quel délice commencé elle trouva des cookies, c'était très bien pour commencer, mais lesquels prendre ? Il devait y avoir au moins 5 sortes de cookies, tout chocolat, chocolat noix de coco, chocolat noix de pécan, chocolat blanc et fruits rouges et d'autres.

Santana avait donc une réponse à l'une de ses questions, comment était Kurt quand il avait bu ? Elle avait désormais sa réponse, il se transformait en maître pâtissier.

Une fois qu'elle se fut servie en café, elle ouvrit le frigo pour mettre une légère touche de lait dans celui-ci. Et il y avait encore ! Des îles flottantes, une mousse aux chocolats et un tiramisu ! En plus des meringues qu'elle avait vu traîner dans un bol au dessus du frigo. _Il est fou..._

La jeune fille était à la fois amusée et médusée par tout ce que son ami avait pu faire en quelques heures, elle savait que Kurt avait un don pour la cuisine, mais à ce point, non. Puis elle se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de tout ça. Il n'était actuellement que deux à vivre à l'appartement et tout ceci pourrait nourrir tout une équipe de footballeurs.

En pensant à cela la latina eu une idée, c'était le moment ou jamais d'invité les New Direction à venir à New-York. Elle prit son téléphone et fit plusieurs photos de toute la cuisine qui regorgeait de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Puis elle fit ce que tout bon ami aurait fait à sa place, elle publia l'exploit de sa Lady sur Facebook.

**Santana Lopez** vient de publier des photos sur le mur de **Kurt Hummel.**  
-Et voilà ce que fait Kurt quand il est bourré, il ne pleure pas, il ne se déshabille pas, il ne drague pas, ... IL CUISINE ! Et mon dieu que c'est délicieux cependant tout ça pour deux personnes ce n'est pas un peu trop ?  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Mercedes Jones **OMG Kurt ! Tu me donnes trop trop faim !  
[ **Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman **et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Sam Evans** Alors la, mec je te félicites je sais même pas faire un plat de pâtes...

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** LE PARADIS ! *.* Je m'en fous je pars tout de suite pour New York vous avez besoin d'un estomac de compétition !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Finn Hudson** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Britany S. Pierce **Ma licorne a décidé de faire un trou spacio temporel pour que l'on puise voire son monde d'arc-en-ciel et de sucrerie ? Et tout cas, j'aime beaucoup les couleurs, mais il devrait y avoir plus de vert, de bleu et de rose, surtout du rose !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman **et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Tina C. Chang** Je viens de prendre 5 kilos juste en regardant les photos... Envoyez-nous des cookies Mr Shus est à cran pour les régionales !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Mike Chang** Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour ces îles flottantes et ce fraisier... Kurt je te donne tous mes chapeaux et écharpes !  
[ **Mercedes Jones** et **Santana Lopez** aiment ça.]

**Quinn Fabray **Je ferrai bien une pause dans mes cours pour manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ça !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Britany S. Pierce, Tina C. Chang **et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Finn Hudson** -BAVE- Je viens avec toi Puck !  
[ **Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.]

**Burt Hummel **Kurt depuis quand tu bois ?!

**Artie Adams** On se croirait dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie, Bravo Kurt !

**Santana Lopez** Ramène tes jolies fesses la crête ! Tina, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour prendre 5 kilos, tu te débrouilles très bien toute seul. Et le cachalot, on n'avait pas besoin de la précision comme quoi tu bavais, Tout le monde le savais déjà et là, tu me mets une image affreuse en tête.  
[ **Le Fan-club des insultes de Santana Lopez, Britany S. Pierce, Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.]

Arrivant à la NYADA Kurt voulut prendre son portable dans la poche arrière de son slim pour demander à Katy où elle était. C'était à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié à l'appartement. _Ma Gaga, je suis un vrai boulet...__Comment je vais faire toute la journée moi ?_

Un café, voilà ce qu'il fallait au garçon pour qu'il reprenne sa journée en main. Il se dirigea donc vers l'une des machines à café de l'école il aurait très certainement préféré un bon mocha sans sucre dans un StarBuck ou chez Tiffany mais là à cet instant il n'avait pas le temps, il commençait ses cours dans quelques minutes.

Une fois qu'il eut bu deux gorgées de cette substance, car on ne pouvait définitivement pas appeler cela un café, il se sentit plus réveillé et prêt à affronter cette journée. Tout en buvant son gobelet en plastique, chose qu'il détestait et regagnant sa première salle de cours, il se fit la promesse de ne pas refaire une semaine telle que celle-ci, on était que mercredi, le milieu de la semaine, il était déjà épuisé prêt à dormir 24 heures de suite.

Entrant dans la salle de cours, il jeta son « café » dans la poubelle et s'assit à l'une de ses tables pour écouter son cours sur grands classiques des pièces de Broadway. À peine s'était-il installé que Katy s'assit à ses côtés.

-_Hey Kurt, ça va ?__Pas trop la gueule de bois ?_ La voix de la jeune fille était toute joyeuse et fraîche, elle avait dormi le garçon en était sûr.

Aux mots de son amie, Kurt posa sa tête sur la table devant lui avant de tourner sa tête vers elle. « _J'ai l'air en forme peut-être ?_ »

-_Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours avec Cassandra tout à l'heure..._

-_As-tu crois ?__Parce que, moi ce que je crois, c'est qu'il ne faut pas inviter ses amis à sortir aussi tard en semaine et les faire boire !_

Katy se pinça les lèvres, elle savait très bien comment Kurt pouvait être ronchon et sanglant dans ses paroles quand il était de mauvaise humeur et apparemment, c'était le cas.

-_En plus, j'ai oublié mon téléphone, t'y crois ça ?__Journée de merde..._Ajouta le garçon pour montrer à la jeune fille qu'il ne fallait mieux pas quelle le cherche aujourd'hui.

-_Tu veux emprunter le mien ?_Proposa son amie et lui tendant son iPhone avec une coque rose.

-_Ouais, je veux bien._

Le jeune homme écrit un sms à Santana pour la prévenir qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui et donc qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à le joindre. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'envoyer son message, il rendit le téléphone à son amie et se concentra sur son cours.

La journée de Kurt se passa avec une extrême lenteur, il avait l'impression que les minutes devenaient des heures, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose s'allonger dans son lit et dormir. Mais sa journée en avait décidé autrement étant donné qu'il lui restait encore une heure de cours et qu'il regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes ayant l'impression qu'une force naturelle avait ralenti le temps.

Une fois que son cours fut terminé le jeune homme se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires voulant sortir de l'école au plus vite et regagner son appartement. Cependant quand il marcha dans un des couloirs pour regagner la sortit de la NYADA, il entendit parler de sa meilleure amie Rachel.

La Grande Berry avait encore fait des siennes. À croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester calme et discrète. Il avait entendu des personnes dans le couloir dire que Rachel se prenait pour une diva, et qu'il serait temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Toute fois depuis le Winter Showcase personne n'oserait faire une chose pareille, qu'une première année y soit invitée et qu'elle réalise une telle performance, personne n'oserait l'affronter.

Personne ? Vraiment personne ? Ce n'était sans compter le Grand Kurt Hummel, car après tout lui aussi avait chanté à ce foutu Showcase ! Il ne faisait même pas partie de l'école à ce moment-là, sa représentation avait été une surprise, une grande surprise, car à la suite de cette dernière, il fut admis à la NYADA.

Si quelqu'un était dingue et assez tête brûlé pour remettre Barry à sa place, c'était bien lui. Il allait la confronter. Cela allait lui permettre de prendre sa revanche sur Defying Gravity où il avait fait exprès de raté son fa aigu pour ne pas que son père souffre de son homosexualité assumée.

Kurt était décidé, il allait l'affronter. Il se mit donc à la recherche de la jeune fille dans l'école. Meilleur ami, il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. Le jeune homme ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver entourée de deux garçons qui avaient tout à fait l'air de lèche-bottes. Se fichant pertinemment de ces deux-là, il s'approcha de son ami et se posta devant elle, droit comme un piquet.

-_Rachel._ La voix de Kurt était neutre, mais aussi un peu tranchante.

-_Kurt..._

-_Le garçon de la deuxième chance..._ Dit l'un des lèche-bottes, tout en regardant Kurt de haut en bas tandis que le second se tenait aux côtés de Rachel comme son garde du corps.

N'ayant pas du tout apprécié la réflexion du garçon Kurt tourna son visage vers lui et lui répondit froidement, mais aussi avec classe et panache comme lui seul savait le faire. « _A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas, Je ne sais pas si tu t'habilles dans le noir ou autre choses mais si j'étais toi je me ferais tout petit.__Puis, je pense avoir mérité ma place ici, je suis sur que n'importe lequel d'entre vous n'a pas un tiers de ma tissure de voix, ou ne savent pas comment Rachel aime son café.__Ou encore qu'elle ne sait chanter un quart de ce que vous pouvait imaginer.__Moi, je suis son meilleur ami, vous vous n'êtes rien._» Kurt finit son discours en regardant Rachel. « _En espérant que tu seras là ce soir, ton gâteau préféré t'attend._ »

Le garçon s'était retourné, laissant les deux lèches bottes sur le cul, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts se demandant encore comment cela, c'était passé, et comment Kurt avait osé leur parler ainsi. Comme à son habitude Kurt ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds, jamais il ne le ferait. Il continua donc sa route pour regagner son appartement.

Il arriva enfin à chez lui après cette journée, le garçon était sur les rotules, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose un bon bain et son lit, mais n'ayant qu'une douche, il allait devoir s'en contenter. Comme un zombie, le garçon partit prendre des affaires de rechange dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Les gestes du châtain n'étaient que de petits automatismes, il alluma la radio choisissant une station qui diffusait des musiques en boucle, puis il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche faisant couler l'eau chaude sur lui.

Le jeune homme prenait tout son temps sous l'eau chaude et tant pis si ses colocataires n'allaient plus en avoir après tout, c'était toujours lui qui avait l'eau froide ou faisait des efforts. Aujourd'hui, elles l'avaient énervé l'une pour l'avoir fait boire autant en semaine et l'autre pour faire sa diva.

Quand il allait sortir de la douche, il entendit la voix de l'une de ses chanteuses préférées envahir la pièce et décida donc de rester un peu sous l'eau chaude pour ne pas attraper froid tout en chantant.

_I know that we are young and I know that you may love me__  
__But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Alejandro!__She's got both hands in her pockets__  
__And she won't look at you, won't look at you__  
__She hides true love, en su bolsillo__  
__She's got a halo around her finger around you__You know that I love you, boy__  
__Hot like Mexico, rejoice__  
__At this point I gotta choose__  
__Nothing to lose__Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro__  
__I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando__  
__Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch__  
__Just smoke my cigarette and hush__  
__Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto__Alejandro, Alejandro__  
__Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro__  
__Alejandro, Alejandro__  
__Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro__Stop please, just let me go__  
__Alejandro, just let me go_

-J_'essaye d'être gentille pour Kurt et toi, tu m'insultes !__Qu'est qui ne va pas chez toi Berry ?_Cria Santana de la cuisine.

-K_URT EST MON MEILLEUR AMI, CE N'EST PAS LE TIEN !_Hurla la Brune.

-_C'est sûr que partir en pleine soirée retrouver ton monsieur muscle, c'est lui montrer ton amitié.__Ah et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas juste déjeuné avec Kurt à la NYADA ?_

-_Kurt, sait qu'il aura toujours une place à mes côtés, c'est mon meilleur ami !_

-_Meilleur ami, meilleur ami, meilleur ami, meilleur ami, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, mais tu penses un peu à lui !__Votre rêve de la NYADA, vous le vivez ensemble ?__Ou tu le fais seule ?_

Entendant les filles se disputer à nouveau le garçon se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la salle d'eau pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Le garçon n'aimait pas particulièrement afficher son corps mais là il s'agissait d'une urgence s'il ne voulait pas éponger le sang de l'une de ses amies sur le sol de leur cuisine.

-_CALMEZ-VOUS !__Je vous entend de la salle de bains avec la musique à fond !_ Cria Kurt pour les interrompre.

-_À parce que tu es là toi !__Je t'ai laissé au moins 10 messages et j'ai essayé de t'appeler six fois !_ Rétorqua Rachel à l'adresse de son dit meilleur ami.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et la bouche à la façon dont lui avait parlé la jeune fille, il croisa les bras sur son torse. « _Déjà, d'une Rachel, tu vas baisser d'un ton, je ne suis pas l'un de tes lèche-bottes où je ne sais quelle chose à tes pieds.__Tu dis que je suis ton meilleur ami parles moi comme ton égal dans ce cas.__De deux, tu aurais su que mon téléphone était resté ici toute la journée et qu'il a dû s'éteindre par manque de batterie si tu m'avais adressé la parole à la NYADA.__Et de trois, tu crains.__Depuis le Showcase, tu as pris la grosse tête.__Tu te prends pour une Diva qui se croit tout permit alors que tu n'es pas la meilleure de cette école.__Alors arrête de faire comme si tu l'étais._»

Santana affichait son sourire de garce totalement fière de sa Lady qui avait fermé le clapet de la Grande Rachel Berry qui n'osait pour le moment pas lui répondre.

Après quelques secondes voyant que Rachel ne lui répondait pas ce dernier repartit dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller, mais en plein milieu de son mouvement la brune lui répondit enfin. « _Tu as tort, je suis la meilleure de cette école._» Choqué par les paroles de son amie, le garçon se retourna et la regarda.

-_Ose me dire que moi non plus je n'ai pas de talent Rachel._

-_Je l'ai jamais nié, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville Kurt, dois-je te rappeler ta défaite lors de notre combat de divas ?_ Rachel était totalement sûre d'elle et ne se douter pas un seul instant de ce qu'allait lui répondre son ami.

Kurt n'y croyait pas comment elle pouvait dire cela alors que quelques heures plutôt il avait montré sa réelle amitié pour elle devant deux mal léchés qui lui servaient de pots de colle.

-_Alors Rachel Berry, tu te trompes.__Laisse-moi te le montrer pendant un duel à la NYADA où les élèves seront les juges, tu es beaucoup plus populaire que moi donc si je gagne se sera en tout bien tout honneur._

Rachel se mit à rire doucement en se demandant comment Kurt osait l'affronter, mais s'il fallait cela pour la remettre à sa place, soit. « _Marché conclu, on dit demain minuit à la NYADA, en attendant je vais dormir chez des personnes qui elles apprécient ma présence._ »

Sur ces mots Rachel prit un nouveau sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant que la voix de Kurt l'interrompe dans son élan. « _Oh et pour info Rachel, je maîtrise parfaitement Defying Gravity, et le Fa aigu, j'ai tout simplement fait expert de perdre._ » Kurt repartit dans la salle de bains pour se vêtir un minimum tandis que Rachel claquait la porte de l'appartement tout en ronchonnant le fait que Kurt mentait et qu'il ne savait pas l'atteindre, que ce n'était pas possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous =)

Je publie en avant, oui, oui je sais mais je le fais car je ne pourrais pas Jeudi ou Vendredi parce que je déménage et que je n'aurais donc pas internet. Et comme je ne vous oublie pas je le publie ce soir ^^

Nous avons dépasser les 50 reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse de constaté que les écris peuvent faire autant plaisir ! Toutes les semaines j'ai de nouveau Followers ou mis en favoris ce qui me fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me pousse à continuer et finir cette fiction !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson... Oui je sais je me répète mais c'est la vérité!

Ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire en quelque sorte et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! De même, les chapitres seront plus long, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant.

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Han *O* Ma copine des pauses sur écran ! Et des replays de scènes Klaine je suppose :3 Je voulais lui trouvé quelque chose d'original et l'idée met venue dans un rêve x) Merci pour la faute j'ai pu la corriger de cette façon =) Tu vas pouvoir voir le côté Warblers ^^ Oui, mais justement ça fait désiré et vous allez encore plus savouré le chapitre de leur rencontre ;) __  
_

**Justmoi59 : **_Et oui Rachel et sa grosse tête. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal apprécié Rachel dans la série pour moi elle est très égoïste et pense vraiment trop être la meilleur dénigrant le talent d'autres personnages qui sont très doués ! Les Warblers sont de retour dans ce chapitre ! J'adore aussi cette amitié que je trouve belle, particulière et unique.__  
_

**AnnaKlaineuse :**_ Ah ! xDD Ma grand-mère était dans le même état. Pour ma part je ne suis pas vraiment je préfères lire, écrire ou m'occuper de mon déménagement x) Ah bah la ça va se voir encore plus ! Han *O* Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça fait super plaisir ! _

**Tsuchito :**_ Contente de pouvoir relire l'une de tes reviews ! Tu auras du Niff ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais pas forcement à chaque chapitre =/ Oui, je l'ai imaginé en dormant et en me réveillant j'avais trop trop faim ! Et oui, une amitié du nnerre ! Beaucoup préfère l'amitié Blaine/Santana mais je trouves que celle de Kurt/Santana est plus logique et peut-être plus intense. _

**PinkCooper :** _Je t'en prie ! Je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré non plus. Le coup de Rachel à la NYADA et pas Kurt j'était pire que sur le Cul, et j'ai vraiment ragé ! Pour moi Kurt à beaucoup plus de talent ! Il a une tissature de voix très élargie et un contre-ténor quoi ! C'est si rare ! Bref je vais m'emporter si je continue x) Merci à toi pour cette première review que j'ai pu lire de ta part ! Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme je le dit même quelque mot me font sourire et m'encourage encore plus ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

Blaine ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question de la part de son ami mais il comprenait le duel qui devait avoir lieu en lui pour qu'il en vienne à se poser cette question. Cependant un couloir de la Dalton Academy n'était pas forcement le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

-_Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille dans ta chambre ou la mienne pour en parler ? _Proposa avec douceur le soliste. Pour toute réponse le blond hocha doucement la tête et les deux garçons se levèrent pour se rendre dans la chambre de Blaine.

Le trajet jusque la chambre se fit en silence, aucun des deux ne parla mais ce n'était pas pour autant un silence gênant. Jeff avait comprit pourquoi Blaine avait décidé de choisir un endroit plus intime, il allait lui expliquer comme il s'en était rendu compte et ils allaient sûrement parler de ce qui le tourmentait.

Arrivé dans la chambre du Warbler, Blaine lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit, et il alla chercher un album photo avant de rejoindre son ami sur le lit à ses côtés.

-_Je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais t'expliquer mais j'ai toujours su que je l'étais. J'en étais pas persuadé, mais c'était une évidence pour moi un peu comme quand on sait qu'on préférera toujours le chocolat à la vanille ou la vanille au chocolat. Certaines personnes préfèrent la vanille, d'autres le chocolat et encore d'autres ne peuvent pas choisir et aiment les deux. _

Jeff regarda son ami en osant un sourcil. « _Blaine tu es vraiment entrain de me parler de parfum de glace pour essayer de me faire comprendre que tu le savais depuis toujours ?_ »

-_Ouais... On dirait. Je suis désolé, je suis pas vraiment doué pour décrire mes sentiments mais je vais essayer d'être plus précis. Quand tu regardes un Disney tu regardes qui en premier, qui as-tu envie d'embrasser ? _

-_Disney ? Blaine ? Disney ? T'es sérieux ? _

-_Je suis très sérieux quand t'es enfants tu regardes des Disney donc oui j'ai commencé à le savoir comme ça, alors maintenant répond à ma question !_ Le pire dans tout ça c'était que le sérieux était vraiment présent dans la voix du jeune homme.

-_Bon d'accord... _Jeff souffla fortement avant de réfléchir et de répondre très sérieusement. _Je dirais les princesses, mais j'aurais aussi aimé embrasser Polochon ou Rajat ils sont trop mignon, ou le capitaine John Smith ou encore Febus_... Finit par dire dans un murmure le blond.

-_Le capitaine Smith ! J'approuve totalement !_ Hurla presque le Brun en entendant la réponse de son ami. _Polochon et Rajat ?_ Blaine avait fait de gros yeux rond ce n'était vraiment pas commun de vouloir embrasser des animaux même si c'était des personnages Disney !_T'es plutôt blond en fait.. J'aurais dit brun..._ Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Blaine.

-_Là n'est pas la question Blaine ! _

-_Pardon, excuses moi ce n'était qu'une petite réflexion personnelle. Quand tu étais adolescent une série ou un film, dans lequel tu trouvais un acteur vraiment mignon ?_

-_Hum... Peter Facinelli mais en brun en blond j'aime pas trop. Et Orlando Bloom ! _Dit le garçon dans un souffle de bien être, heureux d'enfin pouvoir le dire à voix haute à l'un de ses amis.

-_Intéressant... C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment pas mal._ Rit doucement Blaine.

-_Et toi c'était qui ? _Demanda le blond assez curieux.

-_Moi ? Euh... tu ne te moques pas. _

-_Non, je ne me moquerais pas._ Affirma le garçon.

-_Tu me le promets ?_ Insista le Brun.

-_Promesse de petit doigts._ Les deux amis font alors le geste homosexuel pour lier leur promesse.

-_Tu sais qu'on vient de faire le signe homosexuel?_ Le questionna Blaine.

-_On s'en fout, non ?_ Répondit le Blond en haussant les épaules, après tout il l'était peut-être donc bon.

-_Ouais. _Après quelques secondes de silence Blaine avoua qui était l'acteur qui l'avait fait craquer. _C'était George Clooney dans Urgence..._ Dit-il tout en se pinçant les lèvres ne sachant pas comment son ami allait réagir.

-_Mouais... Pas mal._ Puis les deux garçons se mirent d'un seul coup à rire aux éclats.

Après quelques minutes à rire Blaine finit par regarder son ami plus sérieusement. « _Jeff, tu m'as demandé ça pour une raison particulière ? Tu penses que tu peux l'être ? _»

Aux questions de son ami le Blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, car il ne savait pas lui même s'il pouvait vraiment l'être, il se posait juste la question car depuis un certain temps il se sentait comme attiré par son meilleur ami. Mais cette attirance pouvait n'être, qu'une amitié très forte non ?

-_Peut-être... Je ne sais pas vraiment, Blaine, j'ai du mal à discerner deux de mes sentiments actuellement..._

-_Comment ça ?_ Le questionna son ami.

-_J'ai du mal à faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour je pense... Puis on est toujours entouré de garçons je trouve ça un peu pesant à force. On a des amis gay, c'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre toi Blaine au contraire mais je crois qu'avant je me rendais pas compte que ça pouvait être si courant, si normal..._

-_Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai l'impression qu'à Dalton avec la politique zéro, chacun ose montrer ce qu'il est. Dans mon ancien lycée nous n'étions que deux à nous assumer. _Après quelques secondes Blaine reprit la parole. _Jeff, je peux te poser une question ? Elle est un peu personnelle. _

-_Oui, bien sûr, vas y._ Le jeune homme n'avait rien à cacher au garçon après tout Blaine était là pour lui.

-_Je.. Tu as déjà eu une petite amie, vous êtes allez jusqu'où ? _

Jeff sourit à la question de son ami, Blaine était quelque fois vraiment timide mais il n'avait pas à l'être avec lui. Tous les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de parler de sexe donc cela ne gêna nullement le garçon. « _On est allé jusqu'au bout, pourquoi ? _»

-_Pour savoir. Et tu as aimé, c'était bien ? _

-_Oui. Enfin on l' a fait qu'une seule fois... C'était sympa mais je sais pas j'ai pas réussit à ressentir ce dont j'ai pu entendre les garçons parler c' était comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose. _

-_Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? _

-J_e l'étais oui. Mais elle m'a quitté. Je ne pensais pas réussir à remonter la pente et je suis arrivé ici, j'ai connu Nick puis le groupe et ça a été mieux rapidement, plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé._ Le garçon finit en haussant doucement les épaules. Puis fit descendre son dos sur le lit de son ami pour se retrouver à moitié allongé et regarder le plafond.

Blaine le regarda faire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer que son épaisse couche de gel était toujours là a retenir sa chevelure bouclée.

Puis après quelques minutes de silence où seules leurs respirations étaient présentes Blaine décida de poser la question qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis la vieille. « _Jeff, tu ne te poses pas toutes ces questions par rapport à Nick ?_ »

Le Blond se pinça les lèvres en entendant la question de son ami car c'était exactement ça, à croire que Blaine arrivait à voire des choses enfin de compte, mais pas le concernant. Jeff après quelques secondes tourna sa tête vers son ami. « _Ouais... Je... Je me demande si je suis pas entrain de tomber amoureux..._ »

-_C'est ce que je me demandais aussi, mais je ne voulais pas trop te brusquer tu as toujours dis faire partie de l'équipe des hétéros et je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas encore sûr de savoir dans équipe tu es. _

-_C'est ça... Blaine je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça. Nick est mon meilleur ami c'est normal d'être proche, de tout le temps vouloir le voir, avoir son avis, être jaloux. Non ? _Les iris du blond étaient fixées sur le brun attendant une réponse.

-_Oui. C'est sur mais c'est pas pareil quand tu aimes la personne d'amour. Par exemple dès fois je suis jaloux de ton amitié avec Nick, ou de celle de Wes et David mais ça ne me brise pas le cœur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? _

-_Je pense... _Le regard du garçon se retourna vers le plafond blanc de la salle. _Je me demande toujours comment ils font pour réussit à repeindre les plafonds pendant les vacances sans que ça sente la peinture à notre retour... _Jeff n'avait presque aucun filtre pour séparer ses pensées de sa bouche ce qui donnait de petites réflexions comme celle-ci, elles ne servaient strictement à rien mais elles faisaient partie du garçon.

Le brun sourit doucement puis il regarda sa montre. « _Merde Jeff ! Grouille toi on va être en retard sinon ! On commence dans 2 minutes !_ » Blaine s'était déjà levé et avait ouvert la porte.

Les deux amis avaient courus dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure ce qu'ils réussirent à faire non sans arriver à bout de souffle. Tout deux commençaient par une heure de science, Nick avait déjà réservé la place à côté de lui à Jeff pour partager la même paillasse et travailler ensemble.

Blaine lui changeait régulièrement de partenaire de chimie, cela pouvait être Wes, Trent ou encore Sebastian. Aujourd'hui, il devait apparemment partager sa paillasse avec Sebastian car Wes et Trent étaient assis à côté à une même table au premier rang. Quant à Sebastian il était seul et quand il vit le Warbler le regarder il lui fit un petit geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble.

Le professeur leur avait donné un protocole à faire ainsi qu'une feuille à rendre à la fin du cours avec leurs observations et les résultats de leur expérience.

La solution qu'ils devaient réaliser était des plus simple, Blaine se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas trompé dans les énoncés leur donnant ceux de première année. Sebastian et lui avançaient donc rapidement et notaient tous les changements et autres sur leur feuille.

A un moment où ils n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre un certains nombres de minutes Sebastian tourna sa chaise à roulette vers le brun. « _Tu savais que les lunettes te donne un air, sexy ?_ »

Aux mots du garçon les joues de Blaine se mirent à rougir. Il tourna son visage vers le garçon sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux car il était assez gêné. «_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! _»

-_Je suis toujours sincère dans mes paroles, Blaine, tu le sais. _Le châtain adressa un sourire charmeur au garçon.

Sebastian était le genre de garçon qui avait tout pour lui, un corps tout droit sortit d'un magazine remplit de mannequins professionnels, des cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés, un sourire à tomber et une voix merveilleuse.

Ses parents étaient riches et il ne se privait jamais de le rappeler. Il avait de très bonnes notes, avait vécu en France plusieurs années. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui. Et c'était pareil pour les garçons qu'il voulait.

Car bien sûr il fallait que Sebastian soit le second gay qui s'assumer parmi les Seniors et qu'il soit lui aussi Warbler.

Et pour couronner le tout Sebastian était le genre de garçon charmant et prédateur, il arrivait toujours a avoir ce qu'il voulait et surtout qui il voulait. Chacune de ses proies avaient succombé, c'était-à-dire tous les gays de cette école et même certains hétéros, tous à part Blaine. Car Blaine était son objectif le plus compliqué à obtenir.

En outre, Blaine était le genre de garçon qui ne succomberait pas à un plaisir intime dans les toilettes de l'école entre deux cours. Ou même coucher avec un mec un soir et après lui parler comme si de rien était. Et ça Sebastian avait finit par le comprendre, pour réussir à mettre Blaine dans son lit il allait devoir user de stratégie et prendre du temps, procéder par étape.

La première étape était de devenir plus qu'un simple camarade, devenir un ami. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'attendit pas que Blaine reprenne la parole en enchaînant. « _ça te dis d'aller prendre un café après les cours ?_ »

Blaine ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la proposition du garçon. Cependant il finit par hocher doucement la tête. « _Avec plaisir mais cet aprem on a la représentation, Wes va nous tuer si on fait ça. Demain ?_ »

-_Parfait, donc demain après les cours, 15h devant les portes de l'école ? _

-_Ok._ Blaine sourit au garçon avant d'entendre le retardèrent qu'ils avaient mit sonner pour continuer leur expérience.

Le mercredi 20 mars était arrivé si rapidement. Les cours étaient maintenant terminé et tout une agitation régnait dans l'école. Tous les garçons étaient impatients d'assister à la représentation qu'allaient donner les Warbler. En outre, tous les élèves avait répondu à l'invitation sur Facebook et même quelques professeurs.

Jeff avait fait appel à l'une des conquêtes de Sebastian pour filmer la représentation qu'il allait poster le soir même sur la page de la chorale. Tout était en place il ne manquait plus qu'une seule personne et pas des moindres puisqu' il s'agissait du soliste et leader du groupe.

Quand tout à coup les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et des feuilles volèrent dans tous les sens faisant apparaître Blaine.

_Oh yeah! (Oooooh)__  
__Oh yeah! (Oooooh)__So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend__  
__And I wrote two hundred letters I won't ever send__  
__Sometimes it is cut so much deeper then they seem__  
__You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be__  
__So let me be and I'll set you free_

Le garçon s'était approché de chacun des membres de la chorale qui étaient à différents endroits de la salle les faisant se rejoindre en plein milieu des étudiants qui s'étaient répartis autour d'eux pour assister à la performance.

Puis il fit un geste de main laissant quatre des membres faire quelques pas de danse.

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
__Why won't you answer me ?__  
__Your silence is slowly killin me (oh yeah)_

Puis le brun se joignit aux pas de danse de ses amis tout en continuant de chanter.

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine__  
__(mixes in with mine)__  
__The way it feels to be completely intertwined__  
__(completely intertwined)__  
__Not that I didn't care it's that I didn't know__  
__(that I didn't know)__  
__It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show__  
__So let me be and I'll set you free__I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
__Why won't you answer me?__  
__Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back__Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken__  
__You keep me wide awake and waitin for the sun__  
__(waitin for the sun)__  
__I'm desperate and confused so far away from you__  
__I'm getting here, and don't care where I have to run_

Tous les membres de la chorale se mirent autour de deux tables avant de taper sur ces dernières au rythme de la musique, ceci avec force. Tous étaient totalement à fond dans la performance et le cameraman ne loupait rien, il essayait d'avoir un minimum chaque Warbler dans l'objectif ainsi que des scènes individuelles ou en groupe des membres.

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah__  
__Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah__  
__Why do you do what you do to me yeah__  
__Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

Pour le refrain tous les membres reprirent la danse faite précédemment.

_I am in misery__  
__There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)__  
__Why won't you answer me?__  
__Your silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah)__Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back__  
__Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad__  
__Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

La chanson se termina sur les encouragements du leader des Warbler « _Les Régionales sont à nous cette année !_ » Puis tous les membres se tapèrent sur l'épaule ou firent d'autres signes montrant leur amitié, leur joie et leur union de groupe.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Blaine et lui souffla à l'oreille. « _J'ai adoré cette performance, tu chantes vraiment bien Blaine. _»

L'adolescent se retourna vers lui tout souriant. Il fit une accolade au garçon. Sebastian ne se gêna pas pour humer le parfum du brun qui trouva tout simplement divin. Ce garçon lui faisait véritablement tourner la tête. Il avait même finit par se demander s'il ne serait pas prêt à se ranger, finir les coups d'un soir, les histoires sans lendemain pour se consacrer à une véritable relation avec lui.

-_Merci, t'as assuré aussi mec ! _

-_La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras un bout de solo j'espère._ Le taquina le châtain.

-_C'est pas moi qui choisis Seb, tu le sais très bien. C'est le conseil que tu dois soudoyer._

Le garçon savait très bien qui il devait soudoyer, après tout il l'avait même fait en faisant quelques petites choses avec Thad malgré que celui-ci ne soit pas même du bord que lui. Le membre du conseil était juste curieux et le châtain lui avait proposé ses services pour répondre à ses interrogations. A une seule condition cependant Sebastian devait garder le secret. Pour cette raison personne n'était au courant.

-_Je sais, je sais petit Blainou. _Il avait tenté ce petit surnom car après tout beaucoup de Warbler le lui donnaient et le brun lui avait fait une accolade il y avait de cela quelques minutes.

Blaine lui adressa un immense sourire avant de se tourner vers tous les autres Warblers. « _Soirée Pizza pour nous féliciter de cette performance? _»

-_Pizza... _David avait alors un air rêveur sur les lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux, on pouvait même croire que d'une seconde à l'autre un filet de bave allait lui échapper.

-_PIZZA !_ Hurlèrent en même temps Jeff, Nick et Wes qui étaient assez accro à ces soirées là.

-_Je vais chercher le prospectus._ Dit plus calmement Thad allant rapidement dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le membre du conseil revenu avec ce bout de papier si précieux pour commander les pizzas un grand débat eu lieu pour le choix de ces dernières, en même temps avec 17 Warblers, il y avait forcement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, un qui n'aimait pas les champignons, un autre le saumon fumé, un les pommes de terre chaudes...

Blaine n'était pas difficile niveau alimentation, tout lui allait donc il les laissa s'entre-tuer tout en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de la salle des Seniors, salle consacrée à leur chorale. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Kurt.

Le garçon ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le début de la matinée et Blaine ne pouvait nier que cela le contrarié un peu -un peu beaucoup même-. Mais le garçon l'avait prévenu que parfois il pouvait prendre du temps à répondre, cependant il n'avait jamais pris autant de temps. Certes ils ne se parlaient que depuis quelques jours mais Kurt était devenu comme une drogue pour le Warbler, il avait du mal à s'en passer et ressentait un manque des plus dérangeant maintenant qu'il en était « éloigné. ».

-_Non mais Jeff, tu peux pas commander une Fermière sans pomme de terre, sans crème fraîche et sans fromage... Il y plus que le poulet ! _

-_On va pas payer une pizza juste pour avoir du poulet dessus !_ Wes et David essayaient de faire comprend à Jeff que son idée n'était pas des meilleures.

Blaine laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il entendit la discussion de ses amis sur la pizza qu'avait proposé Jeff.

Sebastian qui avait lui aussi dicté son choix alla se poser aux côtés du garçon, vraiment proche de lui leur corps se touchant. Le brun sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement. « _Tu sais que le rouge te va bien ?_ » Le garçon s'était penché pour souffler ses mots à l'oreille de Blaine qui à cause du souffle avait frissonné.

Le visage de Blaine se tourna vers celui de Sebastian, les deux garçons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le brun sentit tout d'un coup son rythme cardiaque accélérer et une certaine chaleur l'étouffer.

-_Je ne t'embrasserai que si tu me le demandes, Blaine_. _Je ne suis pas du genre à forcer. Mais je dois dire que j'aimerais beaucoup le faire et mordre cette lèvre à ta place. _

La lèvre inférieure du soliste était prise en otage par les dents du garçon, ses yeux s'étant plongés dans ceux de Sebastian. Pour une fois le garçon ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose de vulgaire ou qu'il voulait le mettre dans son lit, il avait juste parlé d'un baiser.

Un combat était maintenant présent en lui. Devait-il autoriser le garçon à l'embrasser ? Juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça ? Ou bien, pas de baiser du tout ? En même temps, son premier véritable baiser sans jeux dans une salle remplit de Warbler ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une garderie ce n'était pas le meilleur lieu au monde ?

Le châtain avait comprit le mal être du garçon qui avait bougé son visage pour regarder la salle. « _On est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant, tu sais._ » Il lui adressa un sourire différent des autres, celui-ci était sincère, non charmeur c'était un vrai sourire de Sebastian rassurant le garçon.

Blaine hocha doucement la tête, cependant lorsqu'il allait parler Thad s'assit de l'autre côté de Sebastian lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Assez gêné Blaine regarda de nouveau son iPhone : toujours aucune nouvelle de Kurt.

Son nouvel ami lui avait dit de tenter sa chance avec Sebastian s'il ressentait le besoin, de lui parler, essayer de le connaître. Depuis quelques temps le Warbler avait arrêté d'être ce garçon arrogeant et imbu de sa personne avec lui. Blaine avait accepté un café, Sebastian lui avait dit qu'il aimerait l'embrasser. Allait-il le faire quand il ne serait que tous les deux le lendemain ?

D'un côté Blaine en avait tellement envie, savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un, d'être proche de lui, recevoir de l'attention. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait fait la connaissance de Kurt et il devait avouer que Kurt l'avait fait sourire et qu'il était devenu comme sa drogue. Le garçon était totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Kurt lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lui envoyer un message à n'importe quel moment et là, il avait besoin de lui pour savoir s'il faisait une bêtise ou non d'aller boire ce café avec Sebastian. Il décida de rédiger un message et espérait que son nouvel ami lui répondrait avant le lendemain.

**A Kurt -04.45 PM- : **

Kurt ! Sebastian, tu sais le garçon super mignon qui m'intéresserait. Il m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café demain et il arrête avec ses sous entendus itout. J'ai accepté, tu crois que je devrais vraiment y aller ou j'annule.  
Ah oui ! Et gros détail à savoir, il a dit qu'il voulait m'EMBRASSER il y a quelques minutes...


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoiiiiiirrrr =)**

Oui ce soir j'ai la patate ne me demandais pas pourquoi ! Etant donné que vous avez déjà attendu plus d'une semaine je vous poste ce chapitre dans les premières heures de ce jeudi, comme je suis gentille. *Se lance des fleur, surtout pas des roses ça pique !*

Chaque semaines j'ai de nouveaux followers et je ne peux en être plus heureuse !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Je sais pas ce que je mange ou je bois en ce moment mais je suis au taquer. J'ai finis d'écrire le chapitre 21 et commencer le 22 ! La fiction ferra donc belle et bien 30 chapitres à moins que j'ai une illumination vers la fin. J'ai même rêvé de l'épilogue c'est pour vous dire x)

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Justmoi59** : _Merci à toi d'être toujours aussi fidèle. Et oui Sebastian ramène sa petite fraise de beau goss x) Bah Kurt est un pas doué de la vie qui a oublié son téléphone chez lui... Que veux tu, mais des messages reprendrons pendant ce chapitre =)_

**Tsuchito :** _Ton message m'a fait trop rire, sourire. C'est trop moi quand je lis des fictions avec un couple ou un personnage que j'adore. Thad, l'un de tes personnages préférés, bah je pense que tu vas aimé il apparaît de plus en plus dans les chapitres à venir =) Niff rien d'officiel non, et le sera-t-il un jour ? Grande question, enfin moi je sais déjà x) Pas trop de Niff, pas à ce chapitre mais il reviendra ^^. Je vois que t'es pas pour que Sebastian ramène sa petit gueule d'ange, mais il faut bien des péripéties voyons !_

**Brace Woodpecher :**_ Oh mais non ne pleur pas T.T Sebastian est dans la fiction car je trouve qu'il mérite sa place. Je me suis souvent demandais ce que Blaine aurait fait si il était resté à la Dalton et n'aurait jamais connu Kurt. Serait-il sortit avec lui ? Puis, il faut un peu de péripéties mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction est bien une Klaine, car Klaine triomphera !  
Bah pour la conversation de Blaine et Jeff je l'a sort d'une que j'ai eu avec mon meilleur ami x) C'est du vécu xDD_  
_Ah ! Je le savait Ma coupine !_  
_Ps : Je vais faire en sorte de faire un régime dans ce cas;)_

**Annaklaineuse :** _Pour ma part je n'ai pas encore lu les Divergente j'attends que mon meilleur ami me les prêtes ^^ Mais je viens de finir la série Beautiful **. Bref..._  
_Et oui ! Affaire à suivre pour notre petit Jeff ^^_  
_Merci beaucoup à toi !_  
_J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce couple n'est pas apprécié. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ceci est bien une Klaine =)_

**chamalow :** _Et oui un chapitre qui apporte plein de questionnement ^^. Après tout il faut vous tenir en suspend pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite =) Tu auras très vite une réponse à tes questions !_

**PinKYCooper :** _Ah ! Ce personnage n'a vraiment pas la côte mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est une Klaine;)_

**xMiu :**_ Aaaaahhhhhh ! J'étais trop contente quand sur mon mail j'ai vue que j'étais obligé d'aller sur le site pour lire la suite. Je me suis rêvé en lisant ta review et je dois dire que ça ma mit la banane pendant plusieurs jours. Je l'ai même lu à de nombreuse reprise et je prends donc le temps de te répondre. Merci beaucoup pour cette review elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir surtout que tu me lisait depuis plusieurs chapitres sans avoir rien mit ^^ Maintenant n'hésite pas à commenté à chaque chapitre:p_

_Ch1 : Bah moi je crois que j'hésiterais entre ne pas répondre et faire comme Blaine en faite x) La plus part du temps mais faut numéro c'est pas ça x) Et oui Santana est une fille, Blaine xDD Ah bah les nœuds de papillons j'étais obligée ^^_

_Ch2 : Non mes les Warblers sont irrécupérables. Et mettre le : surtout un adversaire de choral, met venu tout de suite. Je voyais trop Wes le dire. Trent, je sais pas pourquoi je le vois trop bisounours **_

_Chap3 : J'adore ton état d'esprit pour ce chapitre ! J'ai voulu miser sur le comique et apparemment j'ai fait un jackpot !_

_Chap 4 : Mais non ne te roule pas en boule ! Je l'aime bien aussi Sebastian pour ma part ! Et je lis même des Kurbastian ou Seblaine ^^ Merci pour ce détail mais Blaine une fois que la tête dépasse il préfère ne plus compter x) Et oui, enfin Kurt en a un peu donné à Blaine et l'inverse dans la saison 2._

_Chap 5 : Merci ! Merci ! Le personnage de Santana me tue à chaque fois que je l'utilise, parfois je me demande même comment j'arrive à lui sortir de telle répliques ou faire de telle chose. Rachel... Un personnage que j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter tellement Kurt est dans son ombre –'_

_Chap 6 : Tu es la seule à m'avoir fait cette réflexion sur le sucre et donc je te béni ! Bah pour le coup Jeff je me suis totalement inspiré de ma sœur car c'est vraiment elle dans la fic version mec. Et mes meilleurs amis Wes et David ^^ Pour le costume... Je suis vraiment une quiche en dessin xD_

_Chap 7 : Ils sont trop chou ** Oh T.T j'en suis désolé pour toi =/ Santana, je crois que je l'aime un peu trop x) J'espère qu'elle colle bien à la série ^^_

_Chap 8 : Grrrrr ! Quand je passe Word au site j'ai parfois des mots qui saute et apparemment le Site boycotte le nom de Jeff qui est bien sur mes Word ! Les Warblers peuvent être fatiguant surtout quand je les fait venir tous en même temps dans ma tête pour écrire des chapitres x)_

_Chap 9 : Ces Warblers sont IRRECUPERABLES ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux. Jeff, Jeff, Jeff,... Parfois je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui. Ah tu as remarquer 153 j'aimes ! ** J'ai l'impression que tu vois pleins de détails que j'essaye de mettre un peu partout !_

_Chap 10 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Et oui fallait bien que je case du Disney dans cette fiction en étant fan comme Darren. Je vois trop Blaine l'être aussi ^^. La petit sirène c'est pour faire référence à Darren quand il a auditionné pour Glee x) Et oui du Niff ! Couple qui plaie à TOUT le monde apparemment:3 Et oui, les messages sont la grosse touches d'humour de ce fin de chapitre ^^ Les surnoms ça c'est écrit tout seul sur mon clavier xD_

_Chap 11 : Tu as encore vue des détails avec le fan club des insultes de Santana *0*** **Moi aussi j'aimerais le rejoindre même si j'en fais déjà bien partie en les écrivant x) Rachel... Dans ma fic elle sera insupportable, je te le dis de suite ^^_

_Chap 12 : A bah je vais faire une petite floppé de Facepalm me concernant attention : Vanille/Chaocolat-Euh.. je suis comme Jeff oO- Chris Colfer, Darren Chris et Léonardo Dicaprio ***ç***. Bref ! Ravie que ce moment soit l'un de tes préférés je le voulais tout beau, tout mignon. Et oui Blaine pourrait aller faire de la prévention en primaire et collège =) Moi je dirais pas non =D Hum... Il y a Rachel qui le dit au début de la saison 3 dans la voiture quand elle fait le geste avec Kurt après avoir pleurer comme des grosses merdes xD Jeff demande surtout que le poulet xD Oui, oui au USA tout est possible:3 Et ce n'était pas une nouveauté x)_

_J'espère te revoir dans mes reviews des prochains chapitres ! =D_

**Chansons de ce chapitre :** Wanna Hold your Hand.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Kurt avait fini de se pomponner dans la salle de bains, même épuiser Kurt resté Kurt. Un soin du visage et une hydratation de sa peau avaient était nécessaire au garçon pour rattraper ses heures de non-sommeil.

Quand le garçon arriva dans sa chambre, il alla tout de suite pour prendre son iPhone, mais il n'était pas là. Le châtain se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine. Il entra donc dans cette dernière où il trouva l'engin éteint, la batterie totalement à plat. Il alla donc le mettre à charger avant de retourner là, il l'avait trouvé.

Arrivée devant l'un de ses gâteaux le garçon partit chercher une assiette avant de se servir et commencer à manger la part qu'il avait coupé. Une fois la cuillère en bouche le garçon ferma les yeux totalement conquit par le gâteau. _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

Alors qu'il avait toujours cette tête, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres Santana arriva dans la salle accompagnée. « _On dirait que t'as un orgasme._» Ce n'était pas la voix de la latina. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Noah Puckerman devant lui.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

-_Sympa, l'accueil...__Même pas un salut._Fit remarquer le garçon à la crête.

-_C'est sur « On dirait que t'as un orgasme » et une salutation de ta part Noah._ Répondit avec ironie l'ancien Cherrios.

-_En même temps, tu aurais vu ta tête Lady.__Je suis totalement d'accord avec Puck, c'était une tête avec marquée sur ton front « J'ai le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie »._

-_Pas ma faute.__T'as goûté ce gâteau ?_ Demanda Kurt à la Latina en lui montrant le gâteau en question, un fondant au chocolat des plus moelleux et intense.

-_Le gâteau est entamé, donc à moins qu'on ait des souris..._

-_On sait jamais, Noah est là, il pourrait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre.__  
_  
-_Finn devrait arriver dans une heure, je crois._ Informa le garçon bronzé.

-_Vous avez invité tout le Glee Club ou quoi ?_

-_Santana a juste publié tes exploits sur Facebook._ Puck avait répondu tout en allant prendre un cookie.

-_SANTANA !_

-_Bah quoi...__On allait pas manger tout ça tous les deux.__Tu manges comme un moineau, faisant attention à ta ligne.__On avait besoin de renfort.__Ah et l'asiatique propose que tu envoies tes cookies à McKingley._

Kurt roula des yeux, ses amis le fatiguaient toujours à se mêler de la vie des autres. Il laissa les deux ex amants discuter tout en finissant sa part de gâteau. « _Bon, moi, je vais dans ma chambre, je suis crevé._ »

-_En même temps quand on fait des folies toute la nuit._La voix de Santana était remplie de sous-entendus.

-_J'ai rien fait cette nuit Satan !_

-_C'est sûr que tout ça, ça, c'est fait tout seul..._ Souffla la jeune fille.

Le châtain ne préféra même pas répondre. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il plongea dans son lit. Son lit si moelleux qui lui avait manqué toute la journée. Santana n'avait pas pris la peine de le refaire, mais ce n'était pas grave, car il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller sous la couverture et dormir.

Mais avant de rejoindre Morphée le garçon alluma son iPhone, parler à Blaine lui avait manqué toute la journée. Il avait plusieurs fois cherché son portable dans sa poche alors qu'il ne l'avait pas pour envoyer un message au garçon.

Lorsque l'appareil fut allumé et que son code fut rentré, il n'arrêta pas de vibrer. Kurt le reposa sur le meuble attendant que tous ses messages soient réceptionnés. Il se faufila en attendant sous la couverture et se mit en place avant de reprendre son téléphone en main.

Ce fut quand il regarda l'écran de son iPhone que le garçon se rendit compte qu'il était pire qu'accro à la technologie. En outre, il avait un nombre incalculable de notifications : 26 messages non lus, 38 e-mails, 10 appels manqués et 17 Facebook.

Le châtain décida de commencer par les appels manqués, 6 étaient de Rachel comme la jeune fille lui avait dit plutôt et 4 autres étaient de son père. Kurt fronça les sourcils son père et lui prenait le temps de s'appeler une fois par semaine la plus part du temps le dimanche soir, ils se racontaient leur semaine. Ça ne faisait que 3 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et pourquoi son père essayait donc de l'appeler. Et quatre fois, ce n'était pas le genre de Burt d'insister sans raison. Un message vocal avait été laissé, Kurt prit temps de l'écouter « _Kurt, rappel moi dès que tu peux s'il te plaît.__Merci_ »

Le message avait était simple et clair, Kurt ne perdit pas une minute et rappela tout de suite son père. Trois sonneries retentirent avant que son père ne décroche. « _Allô ?_ »

-_Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?__Pourquoi je devais te rappeler ?_

-_Du calme fiston.__Je voulais t'informer que j'arrivai ce soir à New-York avec Finn.__Notre avion vient d'atterrir, on doit juste récupérer nos valises et on arrive._ Dit calmement le paternel.

-_Quoi ?__Mais pourquoi viens-tu à New-York en pleine semaine ?_ Une certaine inquiétude était présente dans la voix du garçon.

-_Je te dirais tout ça tout à l'heure Kurt.__On devrait arriver d'ici une heure, je pense._

-_D'accord.__Je vais préparer un lit de camp et changer les draps de Rachel.__À tout à l'heure._

Le père de Kurt finit par mettre fin à la conversation après avoir essayé de rassurer son fils quant à la raison de sa venue dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.  
Kurt se leva tout de suite et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla devant ses amis pour les en informer. « _Mon père et Finn arrivent d'ici une heure._»

-_ ¿ Qué? _La latina qui regarder la télévision dans les bras de Puck tourna son visage vers le garçon comme si elle avait mal entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le châtain reprit plus doucement. « _Mon père et Finn arrivent dans une heure._»

-_Ton père ?__Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Puck troublé par m'annonce de Kurt.

-_Si je le savais, je vous le dirais.__Santana prépare le canapé, Puck, tu peux t'occuper du lit de camp, met le dans ma chambre, je dormirais dessus, je vais laisser mon lit à mon père.__Moi, je vais changer les draps de Rachel, vous vous arrangerez Santana, Finn et toi pour vous répartir le canapé et le lit._Sur ces mots le garçon partit prendre de nouveaux draps et faire le changement dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, son esprit n'arrêtant pas de se demander la raison de la venue de son père.

Puck et Santana n'avaient pas protesté et étaient actuellement en train de faire ce que Kurt leur avait demandé, se demandant eux aussi pourquoi le père du garçon faisait le déplacement.

Une fois que Kurt eu finit, il reprit son iPhone en main au cas où son père souhaiterait le fit aussi le tour de ses sms, 10 était de Rachel, 2 de Mercedes, 2 de Santana, 4 signé Tina, Artie, Britany et Sam, 3 de Finn, 2 de son père, 1 d'Adam et 2 de Blaine.

Le garçon lu rapidement ceux de Rachel sans y répondre, car après tout, elle l'avait déçu et il allait se confronter avec elle le lendemain donc à quoi bon lui répondre et lui parler ce soir surtout que son père allait être là.  
Ceux de Finn et de son père étaient pour l'informer de leur arrivé avec les horaires de l'avion .Les quatre des New Direction encore à McKingley étaient pour le féliciter de ses pâtisseries et demander à ce qu'il leur en envoie.

Le message d'Adam, l'informait sur le duel de minuit qu'il avait lancé à Rachel, avec le déroulement, les horaires et la chanson qu'il allait devoir interpréter.  
Enfin, il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, les messages du Warbler :

**De Blaine Warbler -07.42 AM- :**

Bonjour toi =)  
Passe une bonne journée, je vais faire comme ci, j'avais reçu aucun message hier soir. Merci tout de même de m'avoir prévenu d'être bien arrivée chez toi !

**De Blaine Warbler -04.45 PM- :**

Kurt ! Sebastian, tu sais le garçon super mignon qui m'intéresse s'il n'était pas aussi tourné vers lui. Il m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café demain et il arrête avec ses sous-entendus itout. J'ai accepté, tu crois que je devrais vraiment y aller ou j'annule.  
Ah oui ! Et gros détail pour savoir, il a dit qu'il voulait m'EMBRASSER il y a quelques minutes...

En lisant le second message du garçon Kurt ressentit comme une boule dans le ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'un seul coup de lui donner un puissant coup de poing.  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre exactement au jeune homme, car il devait à la fois le conseil après tout, il était ami, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Blaine embrasse ce garçon, car lui aimerait aussi l'embrasser, mais il était actuellement à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de lui, il ne s'était jamais parlé de vive voix et n'avait aucun droit sur lui par conséquence.

Le châtain écrit plusieurs fois, avant d'effacer ses réponses Puis une fois qu'il fut à peu près satisfait de l'une de ses réponses il lui envoya le message.

**À Blaine Warbler -07.11 PM- :**  
Bonsoir Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt mais j'avais oublié mon téléphone à l'appart' et quand je suis rentré il n'avait plus de batteries.  
J'ai aussi dû appeler mon père et éviter à Santana et Rachel de s'entre-tuer.  
Pour ce qui est de Sebastian, va au rendez-vous. Accepter un café ne t'engage à rien à part lui parler et faire un peu plus connaissance. Puis, on ne dit jamais non à un café !  
En ce qui concerne le gros détail, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, c'est de faire attention. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais par la suite regretter S'il veut t'embrasser et que tu en as envie embrasse le, mais si tu ne veux pas dis-le-lui.

À peine avait-il envoyé son message que le brun lui répondit, c'était comme si le garçon avait attendu sa réponse toute la journée.

**De Blaine Warber -07.12 PM- :**

Kurt ! Je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler. C'est peut-être bête à dire mais tes messages m'ont manqués aujourd'hui.  
Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée =/ si tu souhaites parler surtout tu n'hésites pas !  
Merci pour tes conseils, je tacherais de m'en souvenir !  
Au faite tes gâteaux ont l'air succulent et ta performance d'hier était superbe !

**À Blaine Warbler -07.12 PM- :**

Tu m'as manqué Blaine...  
Je t'en prie, les amis c'est fait pour ça =)  
Merci beaucoup ! Je dois dire qu'ils sont très bons. Pour la chanson je me suis éclaté !  
Mon père doit bientôt arriver, je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient à NY, ça m'inquiète un peu...

Kurt avait envoyé le message à Blaine avec une petite appréhension notamment pour la première phrase. Mais après tout, c'était la vérité. Puis il y avait toujours le sujet de la venue de son père qui le perturbait.

**De Blaine Warbler -07.15 PM- :**

Toi aussi... On ne peut plus se passer l'un de l'autre :p  
Je veux bien te croire ! Mais après tout, c'était la vérité.  
Ah =/ j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

**À Blaine Warbler -07.16 PM- :**

On dirait ;)  
Je dois avouer que j'ai peur, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait un cancer...

Kurt se souvenait de ce jour comme ci c'était hier. Son père était venu pour fêter Noël avec lui. Il était arrivé par surprise, sonnant à l'appartement de son fils avec un sapin dans les mains. Le garçon avait sauté dans les bras de son père heureux de le voir. Il n'avait pas pu se payer l'aller-retour pour Lima, la vie étant plus chère à New-York que dans sa ville d'enfance. Il avait même commencé un deuxième travaillé pour réussir à subvenir à ces besoins, et surtout continuer à agrandir sa garde de robe.

Burt avait emmené manger son fils à l'extérieur et lui avait dit qu'il avait un cancer comme ça, comme s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait plu à Lima la veille. Le garçon avait paniqué, perdre son père était sa plus grande peur. Il avait déjà failli le perdre quand il était au lycée. Son père avait été plusieurs jours dans le coma, et Kurt n'avait rien pu faire, il s'était senti impuissant face à l'état de son père.

Le garçon avait eu peur que son père le quitte, l'abandonne et aille retrouver sa mère. Qu'il devienne orphelin avant même d'avoir commencé réellement sa vie.

Le châtain était conscient que la vie finissait toujours par la mort, que son père allait mourir normalement avant lui, mais il n'en était pas du tout préparé, et même deux ans plus tard, il refusait toujours cette idée. Kurt avait donc très mal pris le fait que son père ait cette chose en lui. Cette chose qui allait peut-être lui prendre son père comme la mort avait prit sa mère.

**De Blaine Warbler -07.17 PM- :**

Oh, je suis désolé Kurt. J'espère que ça sera une bonne nouvelle ou juste une visite parce que tu lui manques.

**À Blaine Warbler -07.18 PM- :**

Merci beaucoup. On vient de sonner ça doit être lui, je te tiens au courant. À plus tard ! =)

Tout comme il en avait informé le bouclé, Kurt alla ouvrit à son demi-frère et son père. Il s'était réfugié dans les bras de son paternel pour lui faire un câlin de bienvenue, ce dernier lui avait extrêmement manqué. Puis se fiut le tour de Finn, car même s'il leur arrivait de ne pas être d'accord, il faisait maintenant partit d'une seule et même famille.

Pendant une heure et demi les conversations furent joyeuses, les invités qui s'étaient invités, tout seul, soit dit en passant avait déposé leurs affaires. Ils avaient aussi mangé tous ensemble ce que Kurt avait fait la veille.

-_Alors comme ça, tu bois maintenant Kurt ?_

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son père assez honteux. « _Juste un peu, on était sorti à un bar karaoké.__Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de boire donc je pense que l'alcool m'est vite monté à la tête._ »

-_Mouais...__Tu as fait attention, j'espère ?!_

-_Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, la preuve, je suis devant toi et en entier !_

Le père sourit à son fils, Kurt avait toujours était un gamin dont il pouvait se montrer fier, il n'avait jamais fait de grosses bêtises étant enfant. Adolescent, il ne s'était pas rebellé, n'avait pas voulu de tatouage, de piercing ou d'une moto. Étant gay pour le plus grand bonheur de Burt, il n'avait pas pu mettre de petites amies enceintes. Il savait même que son fils n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec aucun garçon ce qui il devait l'avouer le rassurait parce que Kurt était son petit garçon.

Le paternel décida donc de croire son fils et de ne pas continuer cette conversation. Après tout Kurt allait avoir 19 ans, il était un grand garçon, et il avait le droit de boire un peu de temps en temps avec ses amis, qui ne l'avait pas fait à son âge ?

-_Kurt, on peut aller dans ta chambre, je dois te parler ?_

D'un seul coup, le rythme cardiaque du garçon se mit à accélérer, il battait à tout à l'allure. Kurt se demandait même si les autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre tellement ce battement était puissant, rapide et fort. « _Oui, bien sûr_ ». Sa voix n'était pas des plus assurée mais après tout il devait savoir. Il se leva de sa chaise et guida son père jusque dans sa chambre fermant le rideau derrière eux.

Burt alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils et indiqua à ce dernier de faire de même. Il préférait que son fils soit assis pour lui annoncer ce pourquoi il était venu.

Une fois que Kurt fut assis et le regarda, Burt, lui sourit doucement avant de commencer d'une voix douce, car il savait que son fils allait paniquer. Kurt était d'une nature à angoisser pour un rien. « _Je vais devoir me faire opérer_. »

Les mots de son père furent comme des milliers de poignards qui venaient le transpercer. Le garçon s'était renseigné quand il avait su ce qu'avait son père. Il avait fait multiples recherches et il savait que les opérations étaient l'un moyen de guérison, mais il avait espéré que son père y échappe. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Sans qu'il ne puise se retenir les yeux de Kurt se mirent à briller sous l'humidité de larmes qui lui montaient. Le garçon avait toujours eu la larme facile quand cela concernait ses sentiments ou une belle performance.

-_Quand ?_Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix enrouée.

-_Dans une semaine, je voulais te voir avant.__Te l'annoncer, passer un peu de temps avec toi..._

-_Au cas où..._Finit Kurt.

-_Je ne vais pas te quitter Kurt.__C'est juste une opération et quelques jours à l'hôpital._Burt avait pris les mains de son fils pour essayer de le rassurer. _C'est une étape Kurt, j'en ai besoin pour guérir._

-J_e...__Je sais papa.__C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles pas..._Burt n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir ce que désirait son fils. Il ouvrit les bras et le châtain alla s'y réconforter câlinant son père.

Après quelques minutes passées dans cette position, les Hummel décidèrent d'aller se coucher cependant avant de dormir Kurt prit le temps d'envoyer quelques messages à Blaine pour le tenir au courant comme il le lui avait promis.

**À Blaine Warbler -10.34 PM- :**

Mon père va devoir se faire opérer. J'essaye d'être fort, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais, que cette opération se passe mal...

**De Blaine Warbler -10.34 PM- :**

Oh Kurt je suis vraiment désolé pour toi =( J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire à part être la pour toi comme le fait un ami.

**À Blaine Warbler -10.35 PM- :**

Merci Blaine, tu en fais déjà beaucoup, sache le =)

**De Blaine Warbler -10.35 PM- :**

Je te ferrais bien un câlin mais je suis un peu loin. Câlin par penser =)

Lorsque Kurt lu le message du bouclé son cœur rata un battement, il se sentit comme sur un petit nuage, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il aurait voulu le câliner ! Souffle, Souffle Kurt ce n'est qu'un message !

**À Blaine Warbler -10.36 PM- :****  
**  
J'aurais voulu être dans tes bras..:$ Je me contente de mettre un oreiller dans mon dos pour imaginer ta présence. Merci beaucoup d'être là pour moi Blaine. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais tu comptes pour moi. Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de dormir, j'ai eu un début de semaine difficile. Dors bien, bonne nuit, Blaine =)

**De Blaine Warbler -10.37 PM- :**

C'est mignon, je vais m'endormir en serrant mon oreiller dans ce cas. Je t'en prie, Kurt. De même pour toi, tu es devenu ma bouffée d'air fraîche. Pas de soucis, merci à toi. Dors bien Kurt, fait de beaux rêves =) A demain !

Lorsqu'il reçut le dernier message du garçon Kurt eu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de savoir que Blaine aussi s'était attaché rapidement et qu'il était important pour lui. Cependant, le garçon avait un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, et ce même avec la folie de ce début de semaine. Il n'avait rêvé que d'une chose toute la journée, c'était de rentrer et dormir. Il était rentré, s'était disputé avec sa meilleure amie, avait apprit que son père allait devoir se faire opérer. Puis se coucher à plus de 10h30 ce qui n'était pas bon pour le sommeil à rattraper.

Cependant, Kurt avait toujours là solution, où enfin la plupart du temps. Il brancha ses écouteurs à son iPhone et choisit une musique qui était très importante sélectionnant l'option répétition en boucle.

Les paroles de la musique bercèrent le garçon qui finit par s'en dormir, au rythme des mots de la chanson.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you´ll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_  
_You´ll let me be your man_  
_And please, say to me_  
_You´ll let me hold your hand_  
_Now let me hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside_  
_It´s such a feeling_  
_That my love_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir =D**

Cela me fait très plaisir de vous mettre en ligne ce 14ème chapitres, je n'aurais jamais cru être autant suivit ou avoir tant de reviews à ce stade ! Chaque semaines j'ai de nouveaux followers et je ne peux en être plus heureuse ! Mais les Reviews sont tout de même ce qui fait le plus plaisir x) Alors n'hésitez pas !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Concernant le chapitre un** rating M** est annoncé, donc passez le passage si vous n'aimez pas en lire ce genre décris.

Concernant le prochain chapitre, je déménage définitivement dans mon studio d'étudiante vendredi très tôt le matin, et je n'aurais pas tout de suite internet. J'espère l'avoir en moins d'un semaine, normalement ça devrait le faire mais juste au cas où je vous annonce un possible retard et j'en suis désolé =/

**Place aux réponses des reviews laissés :** N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Tsushito : **_Han ** Tu as su resté éveillé pour moi =) Je pense avoir assez bien compris ton compliment sur mon Burt est merci beaucoup ! J'aime respecter les caractères des personnages alors cela me fait très plaisir à lire ! En même temps c'est KLAINE ** Non je n'ai pas était frustrée ou traumatisée dans mon enfance par des gâteau je suis juste très gourmande:3 -Oui, tout ceci au féminin:3- Niff reviendra ! Mais ici Thad est à l'honneur;) Mais pas sur que tu apprécie en faite x)_

**Brave Woodpecker : **_**Ah **__! -Sors déjà la boîte de mouchoirs:3- En effet, la maladie de Burt ferra avancer l'histoire de notre couple préféré ^^ _

**xMiu : **_J'étais obligée de faire une réponse si compléte après un tel commentaire voyons ! C'était la moindre des choses ^^ Puck n'apparaît pas beaucoup mais j'ai quand même fait quelques efforts pour ces paroles:3 Ah Kurt et son gâteau, je me suis marré en l'écrivant =) Toutes ces notifications étaient un peu pour donner cet effet x) parfois j'en ai autant que lui et je me met à paniquer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tout un mois sur terre ! Et oui, mais les Cookies c'est le pouvoir ! Passe du côté obscur, on a des cookies =D C'est bon j'arrête mon délire x) Et oui Adam mais il ne fait qu'une brève apparition dans le chapitre et dans la FF soit dit en passant ^^ Burt reste Burt, Kurt est son petit garçon après tout. Et oui, il arrive avec une mauvaise nouvelle =/ Et oui, j'ai fais ma grosse guimauve pour les messages de Kurt et Blaine à la fin:3 Pour la chanson j'étais juste obligé, c'est l'une de mes performance préféré de Chris Colfer ** Han ! Je les attendrais avec impatiences dans ce cas ! _

**Annaklaibeuse : **_Héhé oui je suis une vrai Chippie j'arrête toujours mes chapitres à THE moment, mais en même temps cela est fait pour que vous continuez à me suivre et que vous ayez envie de lire la suite ^^ Merci !_

**justmoi59 :** _Et oui, sans la technologie nous sommes plus rien x) Ah bah tu verras:3 _

**PinkKYCooper :** _Contente que la visite de Puck te fasse plaisir ^^ Et oui, Klaine est là en même temps c'est une fiction sur eux:3 _

**Chamalow : **_Heureuse que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !_

**Chanson du Chapitre : **Thriller/Heads Wimm Roll – MJ reprise par Glee. ( ** watch?v=Z-5L9nCZPWU** lien de la vidéo )

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

Blaine avait été rassuré d'avoir eu des nouvelles du châtain la veille. Quand il avait discuté un peu avec lui, il avait eu l'impression de passer le meilleur moment de sa journée après la représentation des Warblers dans la salle des seniors.

Les représentations qu'ils faisaient assez régulièrement permettaient au jeune homme de casser la routine qu'était la Dalton Academy. C'est-à-dire, se lever, se succéder dans la salle de bains, aller manger, aller en cours, manger une nouvelle fois, de nouveau les cours, faire ses devoirs, re-manger, re-retrouve faire ses devoirs et dormir pour recommencer la même chose le demain.

Les réunions des Warblers, leurs représentations et la boxe étaient ses seules échappatoires. Mais, ces derniers étaient toujours entre les murs de Dalton.

Kurt lui était quelque chose de frais, de nouveau. C'était comme si le châtain soufflait vers Westerville et lui apportait un peu de New-York ainsi qu'un moment de bonheur.

Le brun n'avait jamais été très regardant sur ce que la vie lui avait offert. Certes ses parents étaient aisés, de la haute société. Il avait une belle voiture, bien entretenue. Avait toujours les vêtements qu'il désirait ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa garde-robe pour son plus grand plaisir. Il possédait aussi de nombreux instruments pour lesquels il avait suivi différents cours.

Mais derrière tout ça, cette apparence, si on creusait un peu, on découvrait le véritable Blaine Anderson. Un garçon qui avait fait son Coming out bien trop tôt à ses parents. Âgés de seulement 13 ans le bouclé avait prit son courage en main et avait annoncé son homosexualité. Cependant, cette dernière n'avait pas été bien accueillit de la part de ses parents très conservateurs.

En outre, ses parents avaient décrit cela comme une phase et étaient persuadés que leur fils ne faisait que des expériences. Il ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses hommes anormaux ayant une maladie mentale.

Pour Monsieur Anderson, être gay signifiait avoir un style de vie totalement différente de celui des gens normaux, soit hétéros. Il ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses hommes anormaux ayant une maladie mentale. Où des gens comme eux se trémoussant sur de la techno avant de coucher dans les toilettes et autres Backroom. Pour lui, être gay, c'était ne pas vouloir avoir d'enfant, changer de partenaire toutes les nuits, attraper des maladies comme le SIDA. C'était avoir une vie essentiellement remplit par la luxure et le fait de vouloir baiser à tout coin de rue. Parce que oui les homosexuels ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils baisaient comme des animaux.

À force d'entendre son père lui répéter ce genre de chose, Blaine avait finit par se demander si ce n'était pas vrai. Après tout les seuls garçons gays qu'ils avaient fréquentés n'étaient pas des anges. La plupart avaient déjà eu deux, trois voir plus de partenaires sexuels alors qu'ils avaient le même âge que lui. Il ne croyait pas en l'amour non plus. Certes, il avait des petits amis, mais leur relation ne durait jamais plus de quelques mois.

De plus, l'arrivée de Sebastian n'avait rien fait pour changer cette image, qui commençait de plus en plus à germer dans l'esprit de Blaine et le faisait douter de son choix. Son choix ? Avait-il choisit d'être gay ? Non, il l'était tout simplement. Et il détestait être la personne que décrivait son père.  
Sebastian était totalement le genre de garçon gay que lui avait décrit son père. Le garçon qui ne souhaitait aucune attache, qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, qui fréquenté des bars...

Toujours était-il que Blaine trouvait Sebastian très attirant certes il avait de gros défauts, de toujours faire des sous-entendus pervers, le mater ou encore flirter avec lui à outrance. Mais Sebastian, restait le genre de mec sur lequel Blaine fantasmait : grand, châtain, les yeux clairs, une putain de voix, une assurance et un courage de se montrer ainsi.

Puis, à l'opposer de Sebastian, il y avait Kurt dont il avait fait la connaissance, il n'y avait que quelques jours, mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer désormais. Kurt était le genre de garçon gay dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le garçon qui chercher avant tout un partenaire de vie et non un amant. Qui ne sautait pas sur le premier venu, qui n'avait pas encore eu de petits amis car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver celui avec qui il voulait s' aimait la mode, Broadway, les comédies musicales...

Le garçon lui redonnait confiance en lui, à ce qu'il avait toujours cru que les gays pouvaient avoir aussi droit à l'amour, aimer et être aimé en retour. Que l'amour n'était pas seulement destiné aux hétéros.

En additionnant toutes ses pensées, le Warbler avait de grande difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Les petits ronflements de Trent rompaient le silence qui était présent dans la pièce. Blaine ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps son colocataire dormait, sûrement un moment. Le garçon tourna son visage vers son réveil afin de regarder l'heure qu'il était 2:16.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à essayer de dormir le garçon savait que c'était fichu, il était parti pour faire une nuit blanche. Il décida donc de se lever de son lit, il enfila un pull puis sortit de sa chambre.

Tous les étudiants de la Dalton Academy n'étaient pas des internes, mais une bonne partie des Warblers en faisaient partie . Aucun d'eux ne choisit sa chambre et les répartitions pouvaient changer d'une année sur l'autre.

À son arrivée à la Dalton Blaine avait partagé sa chambre avec Wes, ce dernier lui avait tout de suite obligé à passer les auditions pour intégrer les Warblers, puis une amitié était née. Wes l'avait aidé à s'intégrer dans l'école, et dans la chorale.

Puis l'année suivante, il avait eu une chambre seul, enfin, c'était une chambre pour deux, mais les internes étant impaire, il s'était retrouvé tout seul, cependant après les vacances d'octobre Jeff était arrivée à la Dalton et Blaine avait eu par conséquence un colocataire.

Ce qu'appréciait le plus Blaine avec Trent, c'était que le garçon était calme. Il n'était pas du genre à arriver dans la chambre en criant, en tapant son bureau avec un marteau ou encore à dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Il était un camarade reposant.

Tous les ans, en fin d'année les élèves avaient la possibilité de mettre le nom d'un camarade dont il aimerait partager la chambre l'année suivant. Cette question était posée à la fin d'un formulaire qu'ils devaient remplir. Certes, Dalton ne faisait pas de discrimination, mais pour la bonne entente et pour éviter tout mal en tendu une question était présente sur le formulaire : Quelle est votre orientation sexuelle ? - Hétérosexuel – homosexuel – Bisexuel – En recherche.

L'école ne souhaitait en rien faire de discriminations mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus à ce que les élèves aient des relations sexuelles dans leur chambre, séparer les garçons aimant les garçons étaient donc nécessaire pour ne pas avoir ce genre de petit soucis. Blaine n'avait jamais aucun souci à entourer la réponse qui le correspondait, les élèves et ses professeurs étaient au courant de son histoire.

L'histoire d'un garçon qui avait souhaité aller au bal avec un autre et qui avait été frappé avec des battes de base-ball à la fin de la soirée au moment de rentrer chez lui. Un garçon dont le père ne souhaitait plus la présence chez lui et donc avait décidé de le mettre en internat. Un garçon dont les parents, s'étaient présentés à la porte de l'école leur spécifiant que leur fils était une tapette et par conséquence, il ne devait pas partager la chambre d'une autre tapette.

Blaine arpentait les couloirs de la Dalton se dirigeant vers une salle, qui était un genre de petite cuisine qui permettait aux internes d'avoir un frigo où ils pouvaient mettre quelques boissons non alcoolisées bien entendu, mais aussi à manger. Ainsi, le soir il pouvait se faire à manger ici s'il ne souhaitaient pas manger à la cantine, où comme Blaine aller en pleine nuit boire un coup.

La petite cuisine était très fonctionnelle, chaque interne participait à remplir les placards.. Jeff, s'occupait de remplir le frigo de boisson gazeuses, puis les autres ramenaient des petites friandises et autre.

Arrivé dans la salle Blaine alluma la lumière et sursauta en trouvant deux des Warblers assis à table.

-_Aaahh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez assis dans le noir !_

-_On fait de la gym ça ne se voit pas ?_ Lâcha Thad avant de boire du café qu'il avait entre les mains.

-_Désolé, on t'a fait peur... On ne pens__ait p__as que quelqu'un viendrait à cette heure de la nuit. _Sebastian le regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

Blaine préféra ignorer la remarque de Thad et regarda Sebastian haussant les épaules, « _C'est rien... Je n'arrive pas à dormir..._ »

-_Toi non plus ?_ La voix du châtain était douce et montrée comme un intérêt réel à savoir.

- _Seb, tu as de la compagnie maintenant. À demain Blaine. _Sur ces mots Thad se leva très doucement, mit sa tasse dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre d'une démarche assez bizarre.

-_Ouais... _Le brun alla prendre un verre qu'il remplit de lait et alla s'asseoir à la place qu'avait Thad avant lui.

Il était donc en face de Sebastian qui était habillé d'un bas de jogging et d'un Marcel mettant en avant ses muscles pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de Blaine. Les cheveux de Sebastian étaient complètement décoiffés. À Dieu, sa coiffure de mannequin et bien venu à celle du mec qui venait de se réveiller. Après tout, Blaine pouvait regarder une carte sans rien commander.

Les deux garçons se mirent à discuter comme s'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement le soir à cet endroit. Dans les premiers temps, la conversation avait tourné autour des cours, des Warblers, des amis et dérivait maintenant sur des choses plus intimes comme la raison de leur présence ici.

-_Je suis un peu paumé, je sais plus trop quoi penser, mais t'inquiète ça va passer. Et toi ? _Répondit Blaine à la question de son désormais ami.

-_Thad n'arrivait pas à dormir, il m'a envoyé un message, je lui ai répondu puis on s'est donné rendez-vous ici.  
_  
La réponse de Sebastian était très simple mais elle n'était qu'une partie de la réalité de ce qu'il s'était passée quelques heures avant.

**À Thad -01.34 AM- :**

Tu dors ?

**De Thad -01.34 AM- :**

Non et toi ?

**À Thad -01.35 AM- :**

Oui, je suis en pleine publicité, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question ! Non mais Thad t'es sérieux ? Si je te pose la question, c'est que je ne dors pas. Je n'ai pas encore appris à envoyé des messages dans mon sommeil.

**De Thad -01.35 AM- :**

C'est bon Seb' ! Il est 1h30 du mat... T'as pas réussi à tirer ton coup ou quoi...

**À Thad -01.36 AM- :**

Fais une semaine que j'ai rien fait Thad alors me cherche pas..

**De Thad -10.37 AM- :**

T'es en manque ? :p

**À Thad -10.37 AM- :**

Tu as faim ? :p

**De Thad -10.38 AM- :**

Cuisine dans 2 minutes ?

**À Thad -10.39 AM- :**

Ok. À toute suite.

Sebastian, c'était alors levé de son lit en ne faisant pas de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre Flint, un Warbler cent pour-cent hétéros. Il aurait préféré pouvoir partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais non, il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Il enfila une veste de sport, car les couloirs de la Dalton n'étaient pas des plus chauffés, puis il ouvrit sa table de nuit et prit ce qu'il fallait avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où Thad l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte dans le noir.

Sebastian n'attendit pas plus longtemps et colla ses lèvres à celles du garçon. Le brun répondit tout de suite au baiser, ses lèvres étant en manque des siennes. Elles se connaissaient par cœur maintenant, elles étaient comme de grandes amies qui se retrouver après un moment passé long l'une de l'autre.

En voyant Thad pour la première fois le gaydar de Sebastian s'était activé mais le garçon n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir qu'il jouait dans la même équipe que lui. Un soir où il n'arrivait à dormir, il avait trouvé Thad dans la cuisine, il avait un peu parler puis Seb l'avait embrassé, le garçon avait répondu. Cette première véritable rencontre entre eux avait finit par la première d'une longue série de fellations dont eut le droit Thad.

Thad, n'était plus le puceau qu'avait rencontré Seb ce soir-là. Il était maintenant un mec accro au sexe, mais qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était gay. Sebastian s'en foutait Thad était devenu son PCF : Plan Cul Fixe en échange de son silence et cela lui allait très bien. Entre eux il n'y avait rien autre que du sexe, aucun sentiment. Sebastian préférait de loin cela à un mec qui s'assumait et voulait une relation.

Leurs baisers étaient autant assoiffés que leur désir. Leurs baisers n'étaient que langue, dents et salive. Il n'y avait rien de doux, tout était bestial et montrait un manque présent chez les deux amants.

Les hanches de Sebastian se jetèrent contre celle de Thad, Sebastian sentit malgré leur couche de vêtement l'érection de Thad déjà bien formé. Le garçon glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser de marque, mais il pouvait tout de même faire glisser sa langue sur sa peau, surtout qu'il savait que c'était l'un de point sensible de Thad.

Une main de Sebastian tenait Thad par la taille tendit que la seconde se glissa dans le short du garçon attrapant son érection en main.

Le souffle du Thad se coupa avant de s'accentuer. Sebastian avait commencé de petit va et vient sur le sexe du brun toujours dans son short. Les lèvres du châtain remontèrent vers ses semblables pour reprendre possession d'elle.

Sebastian fit glisser son pouce sur le gland du sexe de son ami, ce qui fit haleter Thad contre les lèvres de Sebastian. Thad tourna sa tête sur le côté offrant de nouveau son cou à Sebastian, il souffla la voix coupée par sa respiration rapide. «_ Pu-tain Seb _! »

Ce dernier sourit contre la peau blanche du garçon accélérant ses mouvements de poignet. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Thad ?_ »

-_Hummm... Pu.. Putain... Prends-moi !_ Gémis, le garçon.

-_Merde Thad, soit plus discret._ La voix de Sebastian avait murmuré assez durement à l'oreille de son partenaire en même temps, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre.

-_Bai-Baise-moi Seb... _Souffla le garçon regardant Sebastian dans les yeux.

Le châtain pu voir les pupilles complètement dilatés du brun, il pouvait à peine voir la couleur de ses yeux tellement le désir et la luxure y était présentes. Se reculant du garçon, retirant sa main de son short ce qui fit pousser à Thad un son de protestation.

-_Retourne-toi. _Lui ordonna le Sebastian tout en retirant sa veste de sport qu'il fit tomber à terre. Il prit ce qu'il avait pris dans sa table de nuit à les posa sur le plan de travail à côté de Thad.

Il se rapprocha de son ami posant ses mains sur sa taille, il embrassa la nuque du brun. Puis, d'un seul coup, il tira sur le short de Thad qui tomba à ses pieds.

Sebastian prit à nouveau en main l'érection de Thad qui ne pouvait être plus gonflé et il recommença à faire des va-et-vient. Le brun fit reculer son corps contre celui de Sebastian son dos touchant le torse du châtain encore tous les deux recouverts de leur haut. Thad posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sebastian lui offrant un plein accès à son cou. Le garçon l'embrassa et le lui mordilla, son autre main attrapant le lubrifiant à côté d'eux.

Après avoir mit et chauffé le lubrifiant entre ces doigts, Sebastian les fit glisser jusque l'entrée de Thad. Ce dernier sentant le châtain près à lui donner ce qu'il voulait gémit un peu plus fort, en demande, Thad poussa son entrée contre les doigts de Seb, un doigt entra en lui pour son plus grand soulagement.

Voyant l'empressement de Thad, Sebastian ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait envie de le prendre et d'assouvir son manque.

Les jambes de Thad flanchèrent légèrement lorsque Sebastian toucha sa prostate. « _Putain Seb ! Plus... Je .. Je te veux-toi ! Ta queue ! _» S'exclama Thad, ce qui fit fendre un sourire sur le visage du dominant.

Il accéléra alors plus ses va-et-vient sur le sexe du garçon pour manquer à ce vide, son autre main tira sur son jogging pour le faire descendre juste en dessous de ses fesses. Puis il attrapa le préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage de ses dents. D'une main experte, il le déroula sur son sexe des plus tendu.

Sa main se reposa sur la hanche du garçon, son bassin se pressa contre celui de Thad s'enfonçant en lui. Un gémissement franchit enfin les lèvres de Sebastian, Thad lui eu le souffle coupé par la douleur, le sexe imposant de Sebastian était en lui, certes, il était préparé, mais ce dernier était si imposant.

L'attente n'était vraiment pas le fort de Sebastian, c'était pour cette raison qu'il commença tout de suite à marteler le corps de Thad qui frémissait contre le sien.

La douleur avait vite fait place au plaisir et Thad se forçait à retenir ses gémissements, ses mains se crispant contre le revêtement du plan de travail. Dans cette position, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il essaya de se redresser, ce qu'il réussit à faire et lui permit de glisser une main en arrière dans les cheveux du châtain. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau dans un baiser sauvage. Thad gémissait dans la bouche de Sebastian.

-_Plus vite Seb ! Plus vite ! Je viens ! _Sebastian fit exactement ce que demandait son ami allant plus vite et plus fortement en lui, à chacun de ses mouvements, il touchait la prostate du jeune homme, n'oubliant pas d'accélérer les branlements sur son le sexe. Les gémissements du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus fort, il du mettre la main qui tenait sa hanche sur la bouche du garçon pour estomper ses cris. « _Oh mon Dieu ! _» Reussit a distinguer Sebastian dans l'étouffement sentant le garçon se libérer dans sa main.

La réputation de Sebastian n'était plus à refaire, il était le coup du siècle et Thad en était le témoin. Il avait donné à Thad son orgasme et maintenant, il voulait le sien. Il remit sa main sur la hanche du garçon et représenta sa main recouverte de sperme au garçon.

Thad compris tout de suite et ne perdit pas de temps à lécher son propre sperme sur la main de Sebastian continuant de gémir plus doucement.

Sebastian donna tout ce qui lui restait, Thad allait sûrement souffrir le lendemain. Il n'aillait plus pouvoir marcher normalement et devra s'asseoir avec douceur, mais il s'en fichait. La trajectoire de ses mouvements continuait de taper contre la prostate du garçon. Puis dans un ultime coup le châtain se libéra dans le préservatif ne manquant pas de mordre l'épaule du brun pour étouffer son gémissement.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'étaient rivés sur l'endroit où il avait pris Thad dans cette même salle. Blaine tourna sa tête vers l'endroit cherchant à savoir ce que regarder son ami. Mais il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant à part un paquet de gâteau.

-_T'as faim ?_Demanda tout innocemment Blaine.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de sortir Sebastian de ses pensées. Il regarda Blaine, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la connotation qu'il venait de dire, c'était la question proposant une séance de baiser entre Thad et lui. Et il fallait qu'il la lui pose.

La question en plus des souvenirs qui lui étaient réapparus eut pour effet de le faire commencer à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jogging. « _Non, non, non...__Je...__Je dois y aller._» Il se leva précipitamment, avant de sourire un peu à Blaine quand il vit une certaine panique en lui. « _Je suis juste fatigué.__On se voit demain. 15h n'oublie pas. » _Il marcha vers Blaine embrassa sa joue et rejoignit sa chambre.

Leur du rendez-vous arrivait bien trop vite. Blaine et Kurt s'étaient envoyé quelques messages dans la journée, le châtain avait du rassurer Blaine qui stressait pour un simple café, tendit que brun changeait les idées au châtain.

**De Kurt -02.36 PM- :**

Ne t'inquiète ça se passera très bien. La preuve hier vous avez bien parlé non ?

**À Kurt -02.36 PM- :**

Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je stresse. Il n'y a aucune raison n'est-ce pas ?

**De Kurt -02.37 PM- :**

Aucune ;)  
Je viens de voire votre performance d'hier ! Je dois dire que j'ADORE ! Vous avez vraiment repris avec brio cette chanson des Maroon 5, soit dit en passant Adam Levine, c'est une bombe !

**A Kurt -02.37 PM- : **

Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai ? Je n'en fais pas trop ? ADAM ! *.* -bave comme c'est pas permit- Si j'ai une célébrité que je veux dans mon lit pour une nuit alors que je crois en l'amour c'est lui ! Il est si SEXY avec tous ses tatouages !

**De Kurt -02.39 PM- :**

J'ai trouvé votre point faible Monsieur Anderson. Mais je plaide coupable aussi x)

**À Kurt -02.39 PM- :**

Aussi sexy qu'il puise être, j'arrive pas à d'stresser... Kurt ! SOS !

**De Kurt -02.40 PM- :**

Souffle doucement. Attends, j'ai peu être une idée ;)

**À Kurt -02.41 PM- :**

J'attends, même si ça me fait encore plus stresser x)

**À Kurt -02.41 PM- :**

Attend toujours...

Kurt Hummel -via iPhone-

Http /Thriller/Heads Will Roll – Mi-temps des Titans année 2012...com

Blaine fut surpris d'entendre l'arrivé d'un message instantané Facebook sur son téléphone. Puis il vit le lien de Kurt et cliqua dessus. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il fit charger la vidéo pendant qu'il branchait ses écouteurs n'ayant pas cours à cette heure.

Le garçon regarda la vidéo un immense sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Il adorait MJ et là, il avait le droit à une superbe reprise. La musique résonna dans ses écouteurs, ses lèvres bougeant en même temps que les paroles.

_Off with your head  
Da dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead  
O-Off-Off with your head  
Da dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead  
O-Off-Off with your head_

_It's close to midnight_  
_And something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight_  
_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_

_You start to freeze. As horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer_  
_Thriller tonight_

_Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_  
_O-Off-Off-Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_  
_(Thriller tonight)_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_

_But all the while_  
_You hear the creature creepin' up behind_  
_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_  
_O-Off-off-off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead_

_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_  
_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Off with your head_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_Dance 'till dead_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_

_The evil of the thriller_

_On the floor_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_Off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till dead_  
_O-Off-off-off with your head_  
_Da-Dance-dance-dance 'till dead_  
_O-Off-off-off with your head_

La performance filmée était tout à fait bluffante, elle avait totalement détressé Blaine qui ne pensait plus à son rendez-vous avec Sebastian mais à cette représentation.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Alors, ça va mieux ?

Blaine Anderson -Via iPhone- :

Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu es magique Kurt tu arrives a faire partir mon stress avec un simple lien.

Kurt Hummel -Via iPhone- :

Je t'en prie, c'est normal ! Maintenant va à ton rendez-vous et envoie moi un message après !

Blaine Anderson -Via iPhone- **:**

Promis =)

Blaine regarda sa montre, plus que deux minutes. Il rangea ses écouteurs ainsi que son portable et gagna le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait Sebastian. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà, quand il vit le bouclé arriver, il lui fit un immense sourire. Une fois Blaine en face de lui Sebastian embrassa sa joue. «_ Bonjour, toi. On y va ? _»

Les joues du garçon se mirent à rougir fortement. Il l'avait embrassé exactement au même endroit que la veille ce qui surprit le garçon qui finit par lui sourire à son retour. « _Ouais. Lima Bean ? Tu ou je conduis ? _»

-_Parfait, je vais conduire._ Sebastian sortit la clé de sa voiture qu'il fit biper pour la déverrouiller.

Blaine n'avait jamais fait attention à la voiture de Sebastian, c'était maintenant qu'il était devant une Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 V12 de 2012 dont les portes venaient de se lever qu'il réalisa. Il était dans un rêve !

Cette voiture correspondait tout à fait à Sebastian Smith, une voiture élégante, sportive, avec du caractère et irrésistible. Blaine était devant elle n'osant pas entrée à l'intérieur, Sebastian eu un petit rire et sourit au garçon. « _Monte, on va pas camper ici._ »

Blaine entra dans la voiture faisant très attention à ne pas l'habimer, ni rien. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, comment un garçon de l'âge de Sebastian pouvait se permettre d'avoir une telle voiture. «_ Un cadeau de mon père pour mes 18 ans._ » Tout s'explique tout compte fais. Blaine n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pour sa majorité.

Le brun avait toujours était fière de son Audi A3 Sportback mais là il était bluffé par élégance et le caractère de cette voiture et il fallait avoué que les portes qui s'ouvrent de cette façon et les regards des passants dans la rue étaient jouissif.

Le moteur de la voiture ronronnait d'une telle façon que Blaine n'osait même pas parler pour apprécier le son. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le parking tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents descendus de la voiture.

-_Alors tu as apprécié la ballade ? _Questionna Sebastian en entraînant Blaine dans le café.

-_Tu m'étonnes ! Cette voiture est à couper le souffle ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis monté dedans ! _Le garçon parlait avec excitation, ses yeux étaient encore tout brillants d'avoir vécu une telle expérience.

-_Tu conduiras au retour. _Lui dit le châtain avec un sourire sincère.

La bouche de Blaine venait de s'ouvrir grandement et ses yeux étaient devenus tout ronds. « _Tu rigoles ?_ »

-_Non, non. Tu conduiras au retour et c'est pas négociable._

-_Merci ! _Blaine ne put s'empêcher, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de son ami pour le remercier.

-_Je t'en prie, c'est avec plaisir que je te laisse la conduire._ Sebastian lui fit un immense sourire, il était fier de son coup, il avait même eu le droit à un baiser du Warbler, certes sur la joue, mais tout de même ! C'était toujours un début, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

Leur tour arriva bien vite et chacun commanda sa boisson avant même que Blaine puise sortir son porte-feuille, Sebastian avait tendu sa carte de crédit et payait leur boisson et cookie.

Ils s'installèrent à une table proche d'une fenêtre et se remirent à parler de tout et de rien comme la veille jusque Sebastian ne puise plus se retenir. « _Tu me plais_. » Peut-être qu'il était trop direct, mais c'était simplement la vérité.

Le premier jour où Sebastian avait vu Blaine, il avait tout de suite était sous le charme, il trouvait le soliste tout simplement parfait. Blaine était magnifique, bien bâti, des yeux mordorés qui le faisaient fondre, des boucles dans lesquelles il rêvait de glisser ses doigts, des lèvres qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner envient de les embrasser et que des gémissements en sorte.

Mais, Blaine n'était pas seulement un mec que Sebastian voulait se taper, non, il voulait être avec lui. C'était ce pourquoi il le voulait tant. Il ne voulait pas d'un simple coup avec lui, il voulait qu'il soit à lui. Que cette beauté lui appartienne.

Quand le garçon lui avait dit qu'il lui plaisait, Blaine était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il ne savait plus trop où se mettre, son regard fuyait celui du garçon assit en face de lui.

-_Tu comptes fuir ?_ Lui demanda Sebastian voyant le visage du garçon regarder dans tous les sens.

-_Euh... Non._ Blaine finit par regarder le garçon ses mains jouant avec son gobelet maintenant vide. _C'est juste que... On me l'a jamais dit. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir._

-_Prends le bien, c'est un compliment Blaine. _Sebastian lui sourit doucement pour essayer de le rassurer, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais il le voulait. _J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose._

-_Merci dans ce cas._ Blaine souffla un peu et ses joues reprirent peu à peu une couleur naturelle. _Ah quoi ?_

-_J'aimerais être plus qu'un simple ami pour toi, Blaine. Tu me plais et je sais la réputation que j'ai, je la nie pas. Mais j'aimerais me poser avoir un copain._

Les yeux de Blaine se mirent à papillonner aux dires du garçon en face de lui. Il avala sa salive avant de lui réponse. « _Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec moi ? _»

Sebastian rit doucement avant de lui sourire. « _Ouais, c'est ça. _» ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de l'admettre.

Blaine le regarda ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche ne sachant que dire. Le châtain reprit alors la parole. « _Je te demande juste de réfléchir, Blaine. Ne me donne pas ta réponse aujourd'hui, réfléchis._ »

-_D'accord._ Le soliste sourit à son ami.

-_On y va ?_ Proposa Sebastian remarquant que maintenant ça n'allait plus être pareil.

« _Hum_ » Approuva Blaine en se levant et allant jeter leurs gobelets quand ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du café, Sebastian lui tendit les clés de sa voiture. « _Ramène-nous et prend le chemin le plus long._ » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et une fois que Blaine eu prit les clés il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Blaine n'y croyait vraiment pas, il allait conduire une voiture qu'il n'aurait même pas pensé conduire dans ses rêves. Une fois installé, il du lever le couvercle du bouton de démarrage, il avait l'impression d'être à bord d'un avion avec toutes ses commandes autour de lui. Il démarra la voiture en appuyant sur le bouton comme s'il avait voulu lancer un missile puis Sebastian le guida dans ses gestes et ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la voix rapide Sebastian avait un immense sourire voyant celui de Blaine qui était encore plus grand que celui d'un enfant ayant reçu le meilleur cadeau possible à Noël. « R_oule, bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je payerais s'il faut._ »

Blaine avait légèrement rougi au surnom que lui avait donné le garçon, mais il ne fit pas attention. «_ Je peux ?_ »

-_Putain, Blaine appuie sur l'accélérateur !_ Blaine ne se fit pas prier et appuya lança la voiture à pleine vitesse.

Les 250 km/h arrivèrent d'un seul coup sans même que Blaine ne s'en aperçoive tellement cela était facile et agréable. Le bouclé allait prendre une douche froide quand il allait arriver à Dalton pour être sur qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

Cependant pour retourner à la Dalton, il du ralentir, mais cela ne le déplut pas pour autant, car il était toujours au volant de cette superbe voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Dalton, les élèves présents dans la cour et le parking tournèrent la tête vers la voiture, elle faisait toujours son effet. Une fois que le contact fut coupé Sebastian prit la main de Blaine pour l'empêcher de tout de suite sortir. « _J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi Blaine._ »

-_Moi aussi. _Souffla le brun, car il devait l'avouer il avait adoré passer la fin d'après-midi avec le garçon. Blaine lui sourit pour lui montrait qu'il avait vraiment apprécié.

Sebastian lui rendit son sourire et posa une main sur la joue de Blaine approchant son visage du sien. « _Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?_ »

Les joues de Blaine devenir rouge tendit qu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis relâchant sa lèvre, il hocha doucement sa tête pour donner l'autorisation au châtain.

Sebastian approcha doucement son visage de celui de Blaine, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il le lui avait demandé, aller l'embrasser doucement tel un gentleman puis lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Cette lenteur permettait aussi à Blaine de reculer s'il ne le voulait pas.

Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Blaine ferma les yeux et Sebastian su qu'il pouvait y aller. Il ferma lui aussi ses yeux posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine avec douceur.

Le brun répondit à son baiser en bougeant les lèvres. Sebastian était en train de lui offrir son premier baiser et c'était tout simplement parfait !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir =D

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à mon 15ème chapitres j'ai encore de nouveaux Followers et mise en FF favorite *.* Je suis vraiment trop trop contente ! Cependant les Reviews sont tout de même ce qui fait le plus plaisir x) Et me motive vraiment ! C'est mon Jus d'énergie xD Alors n'hésitez pas !

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Concernant mon déménagement, j'ai toujours pas internet mais une de mes très gentille joueuse de PRG m'a prêté ses codes internet pour mes publication *.* Un grand merci à toi si tu passe par là;)

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Tsushito : **_*Te frappe à coup de cousin pour avoir oublié de me reviewer !* Je remarque tu as noté le décalage entre ce que Thad à fait et ce qu'il a dit. Si tu trouve le TahdBastian complètement bandant tu vas avoir du plaisir en lisant mes prochains chapitre:  
__Il y a certes un peu de Seblaine mais il faut justement un obstacle à Klaine et c'est Sebastian. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fiction est une KLAINE ^^_

**Brave**_** Woodpecker **__: Mouhaha je suis diabolique ! x) Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir pensé en plus ! Mais non je n'aurais pas osé faire une tel chose. « Vu ce lemon, ça promet d'être génial pour la suite;) » Je dois sous entendre que ce dernier t'ai plus ? Oh non pas les licornes sauvages T.T Mais je suis toujours là mouhaha ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas tout ça s'attangera il s'agit d'une Klaine;)_

**xMiu : **_Je suis trop fière de moi, de mon pouvoir de vous avoir fait stress. Je sais c'est diabolique, mais ici c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir des mots Mouhaha *.* On m'a pas encore jeté des tomates mais des licornes sauvages sont à ma poursuite T.T  
__Les parents de Blaine sont assez.. Hum... Enfin voilà, comme dans la série, ils n'acceptent pas.  
__Ah non commente TahdBastian même si c'est gore je veux savoir ce que tu en penses:p Pour ma part c'est un couple que j'ai appris à aimer, et que je trouve sympa ^^  
__Le mode Fangril sur Adam Levin je l'ai beaucoup emprunté à moi et mon meilleur ami xD Tout les deux fans ayant était à son concert à Paris, je devait le cassé surtout que Rachel et Kurt évoque Adam Levine dans la saison 5 !  
__J'ai adorait lire ta fin de review qui m'a fait sourire ainsi que rire ! J'adore lire chacune de tes review *O*_

**Annaklaibeuse : **_Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour Klaine ! Oui, oui c'est bizarre de lire ça mais c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas, éclaire moi ?:p_

**justmoi59 :** _Je t'ai peur ! Mouhaha ^^ Et oui Seblaine n'était qu'un baiser contrairement à ce que vos esprit pervers on pensé:p _

**PinkKYCooper :** _Oh non T.T Garde vraiment espoir pour Klaine, ma Fanfiction va faire 30 chapitres et il s'agit bien d'une Klaine. Mais pour que ça soit agréable à lire et vous donne envie de savoir la suite il faut bien mettre des embûches, Sebastian en fait partit. J'espère tout de même que tu lira WBMTF jusqu'au bout._

**Chamalow : **_Heureuse que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! _

**Skayt :** _Je suis contente de pouvoir lire ta premier review et j'espère que d'autre en suivrons ! Car cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis heureuse de lire que tu attends mes chapitres avec impatiente et qu'ils te font sourire.  
__Le contexte principal met venu pendant un rêve après avoir lu une Klaine et j'ai décidé de le creuser pour former ceci. Je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire ma FF et donc je suis contente de constater qu'elle plaît autant !  
__Oh zut ! Cela est bien possible, j'ai publié mon dernier chapitre dans l'urgence de mon déménagement, je vais essayer de prendre un peu de temps pour le corriger ! Merci à toi de me l'avoir précisé !  
__Tu trouves la fin parfaite ? C'est vrai ? Beaucoup n'ont pas du tout aimé.. Je dois dire que ça décourage légèrement mais grâce à des reviews comme la tienne, ma motivation revient ^^  
__Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'ai la chance d'être dans le privé et pas en chambre U comme le marché de l'immobilier est pas très élevé dans la ville et qu'avec les APL je ne paye plus grand chose =)_

**Chanson du Chapitre : **Bring him hom– reprise par Glee. ( ** watch?v=GlVvcYea3zQ** )

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Kurt avait dormi d'un sommeil des plus profond, mais son réveil se fit dans la sueur et l'angoisse. En outre, sa nuit c'était très bien passée jusqu'à ce qu'un cauchemar apparaisse. Il avait rêvé de l'opération de son père, que cette dernière c'était bien passée mais que son père ne se réveillait pas, l'anesthésie générale était un risque, le risque de ne jamais se réveiller et c'était exactement cette peur qui était présente dans ce rêve.

Lorsque le réveil que Kurt avait mit sur son portable se déclencha, il se réveilla en sursaut, tout poisseux de sueur, le cœur battant à toute allure et des larmes inondant son visage et son oreiller. Il détestait ce genre de réveil. Son père était encore endormi dans son lit, il pouvait voir la forme de sa silhouette tenir un oreiller dans ses bras sûrement pour palier de l'absence de Carole.

Voyant que son père allait bien, en même temps celui-ci était endormi, Kurt choisit ses vêtements pour la journée et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais la porte était fermée. Qui pouvait bien utiliser la salle de bains à cette heure ! Santana savait très bien que c'était son horaire, que sinon il pouvait arriver en retard à la NYADA. Décidément en ce moment, il avait quelques soucis avec cette salle.

Il frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de Santana « _Occupée Lady ! J'ai bientôt fini, va boire ton café en attendant._ »

Le châtain, ne chercha pas plus loin et alla se servir un café que la latina avait fait couler, une première ! Attendant que son sucre se soit dissout dans son café, il alla chercher son téléphone et se dit que ça pourrait peut-être faire plaisir à Blaine d'être le premier à lui envoyer un message.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.35 AM- :**

Coucou toi ! =) J'espère que tu as bien dormis. Encore Merci pour hier !

Afin de s'alimenter, le garçon prit les deux cookies qui avaient survécu aux envahisseurs. Il mangea et bu son café tranquillement. Tandis qu'il était en train de boire une gorgée de son café Santana ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains qui donnait sur la cuisine et en sortit une courte serviette autour d'elle. Kurt avait prit l'habitude de la voire ainsi, mais habituellement la serviette était un peu plus longue. « _Tu essaies de battre un nouveau recors ?_ » Bien entendu, il parlait de la longueur du tissu qu'elle avait sur elle.

Seulement sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit sortir juste derrière elle Noah dans la même tenue, la serviette nouée autour de sa taille. « _PUTAIN SANTANA ! On partage cette salle de bains ! _» Cria le garçon qui avait oublié d'un seul coup que son père et Finn dormaient encore.

-_Tu aurais préféré le canapé ou la table de la cuisine peut-être ? _Lui répondit très sérieusement la jeune fille.

Kurt secoua la tête rapidement « _Non ! Mais tu pourrais avoir un minimum de décence et faire sa plu__s tard dans la journée ! Pas quand je dois aller prendre ma douche juste après vous et que vous y avait fait, je ne sais quoi !_ »

-_On a eu des relations sexuelles. Tu peux dire ces mots, ils ne vont pas te tuer._ Les paroles de Noah eurent pour effet de faire rougir le garçon.

-_Je ne veux PAS savoir ce que vous avez fait ! Je veux PAS y penser pendant que je prendrais ma douche._

-_Pas de soucis. Mais tu sais, tu peux y aller, ce qui et pratique avec une douche, c'est que ça se nettoie très facilement._

Kurt roula des yeux, il n'en revenait pas de ce que ses soit disant amis venaient de faire. Mais il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Il partit dans la Salle de Bains essayant de ne rien imaginer, mit sa musique et prit sa douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sous la douche, il prit soin de lui. Voulant jeter quelque chose à la poubelle, il vit le préservatif usagé, d'une grimace de dégoût, il jeta rapidement ce qu'il avait à jeter et en plus un mouchoir, pour cacher cette chose des possibles vues de son père ou de son demi-frère. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il savait ce que Noah et Santana avaient fait.

Une fois habillé, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, il sortit de la salle et retrouva tout le monde assis à la table de la cuisine. Il passa aux côtés de son père, à qui il embrassa la joue ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il voulait tout simplement lui dire bonjour et profiter qu'il soit vivant en le lui montrant. « _Bonjour mon grand._ »

-_Bonjour Papa._ Il lui fit un immense sourire avant d'attraper l'assiette devant lui pleine de ses gâteaux bourrés de sucre qu'il avait fait. Il la mit en face de son demi-frère. _Ça, c'est pour Finn. Toi, tu peux prendre des îles flottantes qui il y a dans le frigo, des œufs en neige, ça n'a encore tué personne._

Burt grogna aux gestes de son fils, mais ces petites attentions lui avaient manqué depuis qu'il était à New-York. Il ne protesta pas et prit ce que son fils lui avait dit. « _Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?_ »

Kurt lui répondit avant d'être coupé par Finn qui avait encore la bouche pleine. « _Kurt revient à Lima, je t'en prie ! Ta nourriture me manque tellement..._ »

Il n'y avait que Finn pour faire ce genre de réflexions. Kurt roula des yeux avant d'aller prendre son sac et répondre au message que lui avait envoyé Blaine, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, il sortit de l'appartement après avoir embrassé de nouveau son père et avoir fait un geste de la main aux autres pour se rendre à la NYADA.

Toute la journée, il avait envoyé des messages à Blaine, et il avait même du rassurer le garçon vis-à-vis de son rendez-vous avec Sebastian. Kurt était à la fois content mais aussi jaloux que ce garçon puise l'inviter à aller boire un café.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le bâtiment de son école, il rentra sans le faire exprès dans Adam. Adam ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelque temps avant qu'il ne parle à Blaine. « _Pardon, excuses moi, j'étais dans mes pensées._ »

-_Pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas. _Adam lui sourit doucement avant d'ajouter. _Alors, prêt pour ce soir ?_

-_Je pense, la chanson choisit me va parfaitement. Est-ce que tu penses que mon père pourrait venir, il est en ce moment à New-York ?_

-_Pas de soucis, il peut venir t'encourager mais rappel lui les règles pas de paroles, pas d'applaudissement._

-_Merci beaucoup. Je vais te laissais, je dois le retrouver. On se voit tout à l'heure ?_

-_Bien sûr. _Sur ces mots Kurt commença à partir puis il se retourna entendant Adam reprendre la parole. _Tu vas tout déchirer Kurt, je crois en toi, ce soir, c'est toi qui vas gagner._

-_Merci. _Kurt ne put lui faire un plus grand sourire avant de quitter la NYADA pour rentrer chez lui.

A peine Kurt avait-il ouvert la porte de son appartement que Santana lui sauta dessus en lui faisant un câlin ce qui n'était vraiment pas l'habitude de la jeune fille. « _KURT ! J'ai été prise ! Je suis accepté ! Je passe les auditions !_ »

Le garçon réussit à comprendre de quoi parler son amie. Elle lui parlait de la NYADA. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire super content pour elle avant de la serrer un peu plus fort. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. «_ Je suis fière de toi Santana, c'était obligé, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un dossier comme le tient ! _»

-_Merci. Bon, tu vas te changer ce soir, on va fêter ça !_

Kurt lui fit une petite grimace. « _Désolée, Santana ce soir, je ne peux pas. Comme tu le sais, je vais à un duel de Minuit contre Rachel, la remettre à sa place._ »

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Que tu la remettes à sa place ça me va aussi. Je pourrais venir au moins voir ça ?_

-_Bien sûr, je vais le proposer à mon père et aux garçons aussi. _Lui sourit Kurt.

-_Parfait. Tu vas l'exploser, je crois en ton talent Kurt._

La jeune fille lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir s'installer entre les garçons qui jouaient à un jeu vidéo sur l'écran de leur salon. Ils avaient dû ramener leur console dans leur valise, car cet appartement n'avait pas ce genre de technologie.

Kurt lui rejoignit son père assit à la table de la cuisine entrain de feuilleter un magazine de Football. Quand il vit son fils il posa le magazine « _Tu as passé une bonne journée, champion ? _»

-_ça a été oui._ Kurt lui fit un grand sourire. _Ça te dit de venir me voir chanter ce soir ?_

-_T'entendre chanter ?_ Demanda son père pour avoir plus d'explication.

Kurt se lança dans toute explication où il diabolisa assez Rachel. Burt avait l'habitude d'entendre son fils se plaindre de la jeune fille. Leur amitié avait toujours était particulière. Pour Burt, cette amitié était délicate, car ils étaient les mêmes l'un au masculin, l'une au féminin. Ils avaient tous les deux de l'ambition et une envie de réussir. De même, leurs goûts musicaux étaient assez semblable et donc ils devaient régulièrement s'affronter pour savoir qui d'entre eux étaient le meilleur.

-_Je serais là. Je ne manque jamais une possibilité de venir te voire chanter, tu le sais, Kurt_.

Après ce moment avec son père Kurt partit déposer son sac dans sa chambre et faire un peu de rangement quand son portable, qu'il avait laissé sur la table où il y avait son père, se mit à vibrer. «_Kurt, message !_ » Lui indiqua son père ne lâchant pas la lecture de son article.

Kurt alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer l'engin et lire le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

**De Blaine Warbler -06.31 PM- :**

KUUUURRT ! MON DOSSIER EST ACCEPTE A LA NAYADA ! JE PASSE LES AUDITIONS EN MAI ! OMG J'Y CROIS PAS !

Kurt sourit en voyant le message de son ami, Blaine était... Il était Blaine. Il lui apportait de la joie et quand il lisait ce message il avait l'impression de voire le garçon sauter partout en disant ses paroles.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.33 PM- :**

Félicitation ! =D Je suis content pour toi, Santana a aussi été acceptée. Mais tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé d'écrire en majuscules x)

**De Blaine Warbler -06.33 PM- :**

Merci =) C'est super pour elle =) Ah mais si c'est tellement GENIAL !

Un petit rire s'échappa de nouveau des lèvres de Kurt ce que Burt ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il leva la tête pour regarder son fils répondre au message qu'il venait d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres..

**À Blaine Warbler -06.33 PM- :**

Je t'en prie ! Si ça se trouve, vous serez dans la même classe l'année prochaine :o

**De Blaine Warbler -06.34 PM- :**

Peut-être qui sait :p

Au moment où il allait répondre au iMessage du garçon la voix de Burt le coupa dans son élan. « _Quelqu'un de spécial ? _» Burt ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était très curieux, et encore plus quand cela concernait son fils unique.

Le châtain releva la tête de l'écran de son téléphone pour regarder son paternel. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en haussant les épaules. «_ Peut-être. _»

-_Comment ça peut-être ?_ _Kurt développe un peu._

-_C'est juste un garçon avec qui je discute. Je l'apprécie assez..._

-_Il est comme toi ?_

-_Gay ?_

-_Oui, gay._

-_Oui, papa, il est gay. Il chante, il aime les comédies musicales, les mêmes séries que moi, il est abonné à Vogue et tant d'autres choses_. Kurt avait dit cela avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne trompa pas son père.

-T_u ne serais pas en train de craquer pour ce garçon ? Tu l'as connu comment ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? _Car oui en tant que bon père, Burt était obligé de poser ce genre de questions.

Kurt rit doucement. _Voilà que l'interrogatoire commence !_

-_Il s'appelle Blaine, il a 18 ans, il étudie à la Dalton Academy, fait partit de la chorale de son lycée. On s'est connu, car je lui avais envoyé un message en pensant que c'était Santana, tu sais comme j'ai changé de téléphone._

-_Oh d'accord. Et donc il est plus jeune que toi ? Tu ne l'as jamais vue, vous ne parlez que par message ? Depuis combien de temps ?_

-_Oui, il est plus jeune papa. Je l'ai déjà vu, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. On a concouru contre sa chorale avec le Glee Club. On se parle que depuis lundi papa, c'est tout récent._

-_C'était pas les garçons en uniforme de l'école privée pour garçons ? _Demanda son père ayant assisté à beaucoup des représentations de la chorale.

-_Si, il est le soliste principal. Tu sais le garçon brun, bouclé assez petit._

-_Je vois_. Burt reprit son magazine voyant que Kurt avait déverrouillé son téléphone. _Fait tout de même attention à toi._

-_Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je ne compte pas agir sur un coup de tête, puis on ne fait que parler._ Il adressa un sourire réconfortant à son père.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.45 PM- :**

Alors ton rendez-vous ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de suite une réponse de son ami, Kurt décida de commençait à faire à manger. Avec la présence de ce qui lui servait de demi-frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci, il décida de faire une bonne plâtrée de spaghetti bolognaise, au moins les garçons ne se plaindront pas à dire qu'ils avaient encore faim après.

Il mit donc l'eau à chauffer sur la gazinière avant de demander aux garçons s'il avait faim ou très faim. Les deux répondirent qu'ils mouraient de faim. Son père ajouta que lui avait juste faim, juste faim signifié toujours plus que ce que lui ou Santana pouvait bien manger.

Quand il entendit l'arrivée d'un nouveau message, il reprit son iPhone pour y lire un long message que lui avait envoyé le Warbler.

**De Blaine Warbler -06.50 PM-**

OMG Kurt, tu aurais était là ! C'était parfait ! Il a une Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 V12 de 2012 *.*, tu te rends compte ?! Et il m'a laissé la conduire au retour, il m'a même dit d'accélérer et si on avait une amende, il la prendrait ! J'ai fait du 250 km/h dans une LAMBOGHINI, KURT !  
Puis, on a bien discuté, il m'a payé mon café, tu sais comme dans un vrai rendez-vous où celui qui invite te payer le resto itout !  
Il m'a aussi dit que je lui plaisais, Kurt, il m'a demandé si je voulais être son petit ami ! Moi, son petit ami ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !  
Puis, a la fin il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser ! Et je l'ai laissé faire. OMG Kurt, c'était merveilleux ! Je me sentais trop bien, j'avais l'impression d'enfin plaire à quelqu'un et pas seulement pour être dans son lit.  
Tu penses que je devrais accepter d'être avec lui ? Il m'a dit de prendre mon temps, de réfléchir, mais son baiser était tellement bien, il a était un vrai Gentlemen, il n'a pas essayé de rendre le baiser passionné ou autre. On n'est pas ensemble. Il a juste voulu m'embrasser !

Kurt ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face au message du garçon, il avait l'impression de sentir un poing s'enfoncer dans son estomac. Pourtant, il savait qu'avec Blaine, il n'était qu'ami et qu'il n'y aurait rien eu entre eux, après tout, il était à New-York et Blaine à Westernville.

De plus, comme Kurt pourrait contrecarrer un garçon qui avait une telle voiture, qui devait pouvoir offrir tout ce qu'il voulait à son copain. Et qui plaisait physiquement à Blaine, car oui, Blaine lui avait dit que Sebastian lui plaisait.

Mais, Blaine était tout à fait le genre de garçon que chercher Kurt, un garçon gentil, intelligent, qui savait chanter. Et qui était tout autant romantique et sans expérience que lui. Certes être avec un garçon qui avait de l'expérience ne le déranger pas forcement. Mais il savait que s'il avait une relation, il voudrait prendre son temps pour passer aux choses sérieuses, choses que son père lui avait dit de ne pas faire avant ses 30 ans.

Cependant en tant qu'ami, il devait soutenir et conseiller Blaine. Même si cela le fait un peu souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne. Même, Blaine qui avait un an de moins que lui venait d'être embrassé pour de vrai et il allait avoir un possible petit ami.

**À Blaine Warbler -06.55 PM- :**

WAHOU ! Belle voiture ! *.* J'espère que tu as profité de pouvoir conduire une telle voiture !  
Un vrai gentleman en effet, c'est gentil à lui. Tu as l'air de lui plaire Blaine pour qu'il fasse ça.  
C'est un peu dur de te donner un avis de là où je suis, je ne connais pas ce Sebastian, mais je pense que tu devrais réfléchir aussi. Aimes-tu l'idée d'être en couple ou es-tu en train de tomber amoureux de Sebastian. Car ce n'est pas la même chose et si lui t'aime et que toi non, c'est juste l'idée d'avoir un petit ami qui te plaît, tu risques de le faire souffrir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

**De Blaine Warbler -06.57 PM- :  
**  
OUI ! J'en ai vraiment profité ^^  
Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que je vais me laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir peut-être une semaine. C'est bien une semaine non ?

**À Blaine Warbler -06.57 PM- :**

Arrives-tu as prendre une décision tout seul mon chère Blaine ?

**De Blaine Warbler -06.58 PM- :**

J'avoue, je plaide coupable. Je suis nul pour prendre des décisions, je sais même pas comment j'ai pu devenir Leader des Warblers...

**À Blaine Warbler -06.59 PM- :**

Mais non ! Je suis sur que tu es juste perdu car ça ne t'es jamais arrivé et que c'est nouveau. )

**De Blaine Warbler -07.00 PM- :**

Comment tu fais pour me connaître aussi bien ?

**À Blaine Warbler -07.01 PM- :**

Il paraîtrait que je suis magique ;)

**De Blaine Warbler -07.01 PM- :**

Je confirme cette idée !

**À Blaine Warbler -07.02 PM- :**

Tu sais, cette idée vient d'une fille qui pense que je suis une licorne doublée d'un dauphin:p

**De Blaine Warbler -07.03 PM- :**

Comment ça ?

Kurt expliqua donc à Blaine pourquoi Brittany lui avait dit qu'il était magique. C'était parce qu'il était une licorne et que les licornes le sont. De plus, Kurt était un être innocent, qui aidait les autres, sa vie était donc remplit de bonnes actions et Kurt mérité sa corne. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de commun, il était magique.

Puis, que la blonde disait qu'il était un dauphin, pour dire qu'il était gay. Car les dauphins étaient des requin gay cela était bien connu.

Kurt n'arrêta ses messages que pendant le temps du repas qui fut agité avec tant de personnes à table. Finn re-supplia Kurt de retourner à Lima pour faire la cuisine, que ses plats lui manquaient. Puis, Santana riposta en disant qu'elle, elle avait besoin de Kurt ici pour se nourrir ce qui fait rire toute la tablée.

**À Blaine Warbler -09.42 PM- :**

Tu peux pas savoir comment je stresse pour tout à l'heure...

**De Blaine Warbler -09.42 PM- :**

Je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir, cette chanson et faite pour toi ! Avec ta voix de contre-ténor, tu vas tout déchirer !

**À Blaine Warbler -09.43 PM- :**

Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais Rachel est si populaire, et si les gens ne votent pas pour le talent, mais pour la popularité ?

**De Blaine Warbler -09.44 PM- :**

Kurt ! Souffle un bon coup. Tu n'es plus au lycée, tu es dans une école d'art les gens ne vont pas voter pour la popularité mais pour le talent, mets toi ça en tète !

Dire que quelques heures plutôt c'était Kurt qui rassurait Blaine pour son rendez-vous avec Sebastian, maintenant, c'était le contraire le bouclé rassurait le châtain pour son combat de diva avec Rachel Berry.

**À Blaine Warbler -09.45 PM- :**

Merci, Blaine =)

**De Blaine Warbler -09.45 PM- :**

Je t'en prie, Kurt =)

-_Bon, tu vas lâcher ce téléphone !_ Protesta Santana quand elle vit Kurt toujours accroché à l'appareil, et ce depuis plusieurs heures. _Je te rappel que tu dois écraser Rachel, donc tu vas me répéter cette chanson encore et encore !_

Santana pouvait être une véritable garce, mais il savait qu'elle faisait cela aussi pour lui. Certes, elle voulait que Rachel perdre et lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du talent, mais elle était aussi du côté de sa Lady. Car Kurt s'était trop souvent écrasé pour laisser Rachel l'emporté. Il avait une voix unique et si rare. Cette voix avait souvent était cachée pour mettre en valeur d'autres talents du Glee Club.

La brune ne s'était jamais réellement aperçu de cela, certes Kurt chantait quelques duos et solos pendant les réunions du Glee Club, mais combien de solos avait-il eu pendant les compétitions ? Il avait partagé la vedette avec Tina pendant ABC, mais c'était parce que la Grande Berry avait été interdite de compétition. À part cette chanson Santana avait du mal à trouver des paroles chantées que par Kurt.

Et pourtant, Kurt était talentueux. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'angélique. Quand il chantait au Glee Club, les élèves avaient souvent les larmes aux yeux ou même pleuraient. Il savait faire passer de l'émotion, mais Rachel lui volait tout le temps la vedette et elle se disait sa meilleure amie.

Pour toutes ces raisons la latina souhaitait voir Rachel perdre et être humiliée devant toute une partie de la NYADA. Kurt méritait de la reconnaissance et cette chanson était faite pour lui. À l'entendre répéter pour ce soir, elle en était persuadée.

L'heure du duel arriva plus vite que Kurt ne l'aurait pensé. Il était désormais debout dans une salle remplit d'élèves de l'école, des deux lèches-bottes de Rachel, de Brody, d'Adam, mais aussi de son père, Noah, Finn et Santana. Finn n'était plus avec Rachel, elle avait Brody maintenant, il venait donc soutenir son demi-frère.

Kurt fut invité à commencer étant donné que c'était lui qui avait lancé le défi. Il se tenait droit en face des personnes présente. L'orchestre qui été venu exprès pour eux commença les notes de musique.

Puis la voix angélique de Kurt s'éleva dans la salle toute silencieuse. Ceux qui n'étaient pas présents au Showcase d'hiver furent des plus surpris d'entendre sa voix.

_God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there_

_He is young_  
_He's afraid_

_Let him rest_

_Heaven blessed_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_

Le garçon regarda son père, qui avait les yeux brillants d'entendre son fils chanter ainsi. À cet instant, il était vraiment fier d'être le père de ce garçon extraordinaire. Santana, elle avait sortit son iPhone et filmait la performance comme elle le faisait régulièrement maintenant. Noah et Puck arboraient un visage qu'il leur avait manqué. Le visage qu'il avait toujours quand il entendait cette voix sortir des lèvres du garçon.

_He's like the son I might have known_

_If God had granted me a son_

_The summers die_  
_One by one_  
_How soon they fly_  
_On and on_  
_And I am old_  
_And will be gone_

_Bring him peace_  
_Bring him joy_  
_He is young_  
_He is only a boy_

_You can take_  
_You can give_

_Let him be_  
_Let him live_

_If I die,_  
_Let me die_

_Let him live_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_  
_Bring him home_

À la fin de la performance Kurt pu voir plusieurs filles essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Adam lui montra ses pouces levés ce qui signifiait qu'il avait assuré. Le garçon partit s'asseoir aux côtés des siens, Rachel, quant à elle, alla se placer pour chanter à son tour.

Quand il s'assit aux côtés de son père, Burt lui attrapa la main et lui sourit « _Je suis fièr de toi, Kurt._ » Le garçon pu voir les yeux de son père brillant à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre.

Puck et Finn le félicitèrent aussi en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. Santana, elle se contente d'embrasser sa joue. « _Tu as assuré, Porcelaine._ »

Au moment de voter, Kurt fut des plus surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait gagné en toute honnêteté. Même les deux lèches-bottes de Rachel avaient voté pour lui, c'était pour dire. Il avait réussi à gagner grâce à sa voix. Kurt n'avait jamais douté de son talent sauf peut être l'année dernière quand il avait vu chanté la fille de la pub pour les pots de bébés, mais cela n'était qu'un détail dans la vie de Kurt Hummel.

Quand tous furent sortis et qu'il ne resta plus que lui et Rachel dans la salle cette dernière s'approcha de lui. « _Tu l'as mérité Kurt, tu as été fantastique._ »

Kurt sourit à la jeune fille, c'était toujours pareil entre eux, ils s'affrontaient, ils reconnaissaient que l'autre avait était merveilleux pendant sa prestation. Puis, celui qui avait tort s'excusait, il attendait donc que la fille continue.

-J_e... Je suis désolé Kurt. Je crois que le succès m'est monté à la tête._

-_Tu t'en rends enfin compte. Ce n'est pas trop tôt._ Kurt n'était pas des plus gentil dans ses paroles en même temps, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville !

-_Je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ses choses. Tu es aussi doué que moi, Kurt. Même plus, tu arrives à atteindre des notes que même moi, je n'arrive pas. Tu sais donner de l'émotion au public._ Rachel avait dit ses mots en toute sincérité.

-_J'accepte tes excuses. Mais ne doute plus jamais de moi, Rachel. _La jeune fille lui sourit avait de le prendre dans les bras.

Ce soir-là Rachel rentra dans leur appartement où elle passa la nuit après avoir admis devant tout le monde qu'elle avait été trop loin, qu'elle avait pris la grosse tête. Elle reconnut ses torts, et félicita même Santana pour la réponse positive de la NYADA lui proposant même son aide pour passer les auditions. Mais Santana fidèle à elle-même refusa et dit qu'elle préféré avoir l'aide de sa Lady préférée.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous poste ce chapitre très tôt ce matin afin que vous puisez l'avoir comme promis soit le jeudi, soit le vendredi.

Je vais me répéter mais j'arrive toujous pas croireJque chaque semaine j'ai de nouveaux Followers et mis en FF favorite *.*

Je remercie, encore et encore tout mes lectures même ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. Mais n'oubliez pas même une mini review fait plaisir ;) Que ce soit une phrase ou deux =) Un phrase que vous avez préféré, un moment, un personnage, une chanson...

Concernant mon déménagement, j'ai enfin internet ! Vous serez donc sur d'avoir un chapitre par semaine. Et j'essaye toujours d'avoir un minimum d'avance pour ne pas que vous ayez d'attente !

Place aux réponses des reviews laissés : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez les recevoir en MP.

**Mariiiiion : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta toute première review ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'ai l'impression de me lire moi l'année dernier quand je lisais des FF dont j'arrivais pas à me détacher en cours d'économie x) Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu en soit devenu accro si vite ! Seblaine dura encore un peu, pas longtemps je le promet, car Klaine Forever =) _

**Guest :** _Hooooola ! Et enfin internet ! Je publie une fois par semaine le jeudi ou vendredi selon plein de facteurs. Pour le rating M en français, je dois dire que pour ma part j'en es assez l'habitude étant malheureusement une vraiment bile en anglais =/ Lire tes reviews est une sorte de jus multivitaminé et imaginaire me permettant de m'accrocher pour finir cette fiction. Je dois avouer que les Warblers m'inspire beaucoup et que ce sont les chapitres les plus rapide et simple à écrire, mais j'aime aussi mes chapitre de NY. Oui, c'est un assez horrible pour l'opération de Burt mais il faut bien que j'agrémente cette fiction, et Kurt va passé par des étapes. J'ai toujours vue ce personnage comme très fort, peut-être qu'il pleur souvent, mais il a un courage et fort extraordinaire, car malgré tout ce qui lui arrive il n'a jamais chercher à fuir. Le Pucktana, j'étais tout simplement obligé en les ayant tout les deux dans un même chapitre ! Pour les pots de bébé cela m'est venu tout seul, me demande pas pourquoi ! Kurt sera toujours meilleur que Rachel pour moi ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu arrives à voir de tels détails. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

**Brave Woodpecker : **_Je te promet qu'il n'y en a vraiment plus longtemps pour que le Seblaine se termine, ce n'est qu'une question de chapitre ! Klaine arrivera par la suite =) _

**Annaklaibeuse : **_Je ne vois toujours pas:p Ne t'inquite pas Seb ne restera plus longtemps =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines, six pour être exact, que Kurt et Blaine se parlaient quotidiennement. Dès que l'un se réveillait il envoyait un message à l'autre et ainsi de suite toute la journée jusqu'à se qu'ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit.

Blaine avait pris sa décision concernant Sebastian. Il avait attendu une semaine tout comme il l'avait dit à Kurt et il avait donné une réponse au garçon l'invitant à son tour à aller boire un café au Lima Bean.

-_J'y réfléchis Seb... J'ai pris ma décision._ Blaine avait joué avec son gobelet vide, ses mains ne sachant pas quoi faire à cause du stress et ses yeux évitant de regarder Sebastian.

Pendant la semaine de réflexion de Blaine, le châtain l'avait laissé tranquille, mais il était tout de même plein de petites attentions pour lui, lui embrassant la joue, parlant de tout et de rien, l'aidant à porter ses livres, ... Il n'avait pas tenté de l'embrasser de nouveau et ne lui avait pas demandé de réponse, c'était à Blaine de lui en donner une quand il le désirerait.

Autant dire que quand il entendit Blaine lui dire qu'il avait pris sa décision, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et un certain stress était monté en lui. Certes, Sebastian avait toujours eu ce qu'il souhaitait, mais il savait aussi que concernant Blaine, il n'avait aucune influence sur la décision de ce dernier.

-_J'aimerais essayer. Essayer d'être avec toi, mais je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux... _Le brun osa lever son regard vers le garçon. Sebastian lui avait adressé un sourire.

-_Tu es honnête, c'est ce qui compte. Donc..._ Il tendit sa main et attrapa celle du bouclé. _On est ensemble ?_

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gêné avant de répondre dans un murmure. « _Oui_ ».

Devant les autres le couple ils évitaient les démonstrations trop osées, ils se donnaient la main ou se permettaient quelques chastes baisers, mais rien de plus. Sebastian savait que cela gênerait Blaine s'il se montrait trop entreprenants.

Les Warblers avaient mit du temps à s'habituer au nouveau couple, Après tout Sebastian avait une réputation qui le précédait et Blaine n'avait jamais montré tant d'intérêt à Sebastian même quand celui-ci avait fait de gros sous-entendus. Cela avait donc surpris le groupe quand ils avaient vu les garçons arriver main dans main un soir pour le dîner.

-_Non de dieu ! _Hurla Wes dans le réfectoire quand il vit les deux garçons arriver main dans la main. Ce qui fit regarder tout la table vers l'endroit que regarder Wesley et la cantine vers lui.

-_Champagne !_ Cria à son tour David pour les féliciter en quelque sortes

Blaine avait sentit la honte s'abattre sur lui à ce moment précis, mais avec des amis comme les siens ne pas avoir honte plus de deux jours d'affilés c'était impossible.

Cependant, l'un des membres de la chorale avait toujours autant de mal à accepter leur relation. Thad était celui qui avait le plus perdu dans tout ça. Car depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la cuisine avant que Sebastian ne demande à Blaine d'être avec lui, il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux.

Sebastian était le seul à connaître le secret de Thad, autant dire que le garçon qui était devenu accro au sexe était désormais des plus frustré, car passer un mois et demi à se contenter de plaisir solitaire au lieu de deux à trois parties de jambes en l'air par semaine, c'était quelque chose. Le brun était en manque, son corps criait celui du châtain.

Tous les Warblers étaient présents dans la salle des seniors, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient interpréter pour les Nationales. La chorale avait enfin réussi à battre celle de McKingley après deux ans. Ils étaient sélectionnés pour les nationales et devaient tout donner, car pour beaucoup, il s'agissait de leur dernière année à la Dalton Academy.

Après avoir voté les chansons qu'ils allaient interpréter lors de la compétition Blaine demanda s'il pouvait profiter de la réunion pour chanter la chanson qu'il comptait interpréter pour son audition à la NYADA. Tous les Warblers avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait été sélectionné et donc ils acceptèrent sa demande.

Le garçon, c'était levé laissant une place vide aux côtés de son petit ami. Thad profita que Blaine ne soit pas collé à Sebastian pour lui envoyer un message discrètement.

**À Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu te mords la lèvre comme ça.

**De Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Putain, Thad arrête de dire ce genre de chose. Je suis avec Blaine maintenant.

**À Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Ça ne t'as jamais gêné, même quand tu étais en couple.

**De Seb -03.36 PM- :**

Oui, mais Blaine c'est différent.

**À Seb -03.37 PM- :**

Et pourquoi ça l'est ?

**De Seb -03.37 PM- :**

Parce que c'est Blaine, et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Tu devrais être content pour lui, c'est l'un de tes amis, non ?

**À Seb -03.38 PM- :**

Parce que lui, il a le droit de passer ses journées et ses nuits à envoyer des messages à son Kurt et toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs ? Je suis sur que tu n'as rien fait depuis la dernière fois. Blaine ne couchera pas avec toi avant un moment Seb, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**De Seb -03.38 PM- :**

Kurt est à NY Thad, et c'est moi son petit ami. Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

**À Seb -03.38 PM- :**

Ça n'empêche pas qu'il en est accro. Au contraire, je fais partie de cette vie sexuelle Seb.

**De Seb -03.39 PM- :**

Lâche-moi, Thad.

**À Seb -03.39 PM- :**

Mais Putain Seb, comment tu peux me dires ça. J'ai toujours été là quand tu avais besoin de tirer ton coup. Et là, tu me laisses tomber ?! Désolé, mais non, je n'accepte pas.

**De Seb -03.39 PM- :**

Vas dans un bar gay et fait toi péter la rondelle ! Tu verras ça soulage ;)

**À Seb -03.40 PM- :**

Je ne veux pas une queue, je veux TA putain de queue Seb !

Blaine avait fini de chanter et était maintenant de nouveau aux côtés de Sebastian, ce dernier rangea son téléphone sans avoir répondu à Thad ce qui déplut encore plus au garçon.

-_À qui tu envoyais des messages ?_ Demanda le garçon à son petit ami.

-_À ma mère. Mais je t'ai tout de même écouté. Tu étais parfait._ Le châtain embrassa la joue de son petit ami tout en regardant le membre du conseil qui lui, lui lança un regard noir.

La réunion se finit bien vite et Sebastian entraîna Blaine dans sa chambre, son colocataire lui ayant indiqué qu'il partait en ville après la réunion et qui ne rentrerait qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, Sebastian ne pus se retenir de plaquer Blaine contre la porte et l'embrasser avec ardeur. Le brun fut, dans un premier temps, surpris, mais répondit au baiser du garçon.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble les deux garçons n'avaient pas étaient plus loin que quelques baisers vraiment langoureux. Et Sebastian devait admettre que Thad avait raison sur une chose c'est qu'il était en putain de manque.

La langue de Sebastian caresser celle de Blaine avec avidité, Sebastian souhaitait passer à la vitesse supérieure avec le soliste. Certes ils étaient ensemble que depuis un moins et demi mais pour Sebastian c'était déjà un record. Et ne pas pouvoir caresser le corps de son copain pendant tout ce temps était une véritable torture.

Le châtain était tellement en manque que ce baiser qui n'avait commencé qu'il y a quelques secondes l'avait déjà mit dans tout ses états. En effet, le garçon sentit comme gêne au niveau de son pantalon, il se sentait à l'étroit.

A bout de souffle les garçons se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sebastian glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son petit ami et ne pu retenir un mouvement de hanche. Les corps des deux adolescents s'étaient rencontrés, et aussi innocent qu'il était Blaine sentit la bosse de Sebastian et savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Blaine n'était pas du tout prêt à passer le cap de sous l'équateur mais il voulait aussi faire plaisir à son petit ami, il était très partagé sur ce qu'il devait faire. Tous les garçons de l'école parlaient de sexe, tout le temps de sexe, que c'était bon et que c'était dur de s'en passer.

Mais, le brun ne les comprenait pas vraiment. En même temps, n'ayant pas succombé au pécher il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était le manque. Cependant, son petit ami, lui ne connaissait que trop bien ce pécher. S'il devait se définir comme l'un des sept pêché capitaux ou dire celui qui le représentait le mieux il choisirait la luxure sans aucune hésitation.

Sebastian désirait son petit ami, il le voulait. Néanmoins, il était réaliste tout autant que Thad, il savait que Blaine ne lui succomberait pas, en tout cas pas maintenant. Le châtain s'appliqua donc à faire ce qu'il lui était autorisé embrasser ses lèvres, son cou et lui faire une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait à personne, un suçon.

L'idée de marquer son petit ami, comme ça propriété, excita encore plus le jeune homme. Il s'appliqua avec ardeur à la tâche faisant s'échapper de petit gémissement de la bouche de son petit ami. « _Sebastian..._ ».

Le garçon finit par se reculer afin de regarder la petite marque rouge présente sur la peau halée du garçon. « _Tu m'appartiens._ »

Blaine lui sourit et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Sebastian. Car avec Blaine tout était remplit de tendresse et délicatesse. Il était tellement l'opposé de son petit ami dans ce domaine.

-_Blaine... Je... Viens._ Il attrapa la main de son petit ami et décolla son corps du sien pour l'entraîner vers son lit et s'allonger dessus l'invitant à venir à ses côtés.

-_Seb... Tu sais que..._ Le garçon fut coupé pour le doigt de Sebastian qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

-_Chut bébé, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Que tu ne l'as jamais fait._ Blaine sourit à son petit ami heureux que ce dernier ai comprit et ne se moque pas lui. _Je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prêt, car sache le Blaine, je te désire, tu es sexy. Mais, j'ai des besoins, je suis humain et je t'avoue que je suis en manque._

Le regard de Blaine n'avait pas quitté les iris verts de son petit ami, quand il entendit la dernière phrase du garçon il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard ne comprenant pas ce que Sebastian souhaitait lui dire.

Sebastian glissa un doigt sous le menton de Blaine et lui fit redresser la tête pour trouver de nouveau son regard.

-_Je ne vais pas allait voir ailleurs, ou rompre. Mais, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que j'ai des besoins. Et que j'aimerais faire un peu plus que de simples baisers avec mon petit ami, toi._ Sebastian lu comme une certaine panique dans le regard de Blaine et donc enchaîna très rapidement. _Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais que nos baisers soient un peu plus poussés, j'aimerais bien aussi pouvoir m'allonger sur toi, où plaquer mon corps contre le tient. Où même passer une main sous cette chemise._ Le châtain fit glisser sa main sur le dessus de la chemise du garçon en face de lui.

Blaine regarda son petit ami avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Sebastian ne lui demandait pas des miracles, il voulait seulement être plus proche de lui. Il hocha la tête, soufflant doucement. « D'accord. ». Puis voyant un large sourire sur le visage de son petit ami, il sourit franchement en retour.

-_Donc je peux..._ Sebastian tira sur la chemise de Blaine et s'apprêta à glisser sa main dessous mais il voulait attendre confirmation du garçon. _Faire ça..._

Le cœur de Blaine se mit à accélérer fortement aux gestes de son petit ami. Se pinçant les lèvres il affirma d'un mouvement de tête qu'il était d'accord. Il sentit les doigts froids de son petit ami toucher sa peau chaude au niveau du bas de son ventre, sur ses abdominaux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frisonner.

Sebastian s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Blaine, et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce baiser était le plus poussé qu'ils avaient échangé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Blaine sentit son corps se tendre et une chaleur monter en lui avec ce baiser et les caresses de son petit ami sur ses abdominaux. Profitant du moment, il glissa une main dans le dos de Sebastian et tira sur sa chemise pour pouvoir passer sa main en dessous et toucher sa peau.

Le châtain sourit contre les lèvres de son petit ami qui prenait des initiatives. Enfin ! Le garçon savait désormais que Blaine le voulait aussi certes pas maintenant, mais il n'était pas contre ses caresses et ses touchers. Il retira sa main du torse de Blaine et commença à déboutonner la chemise du garçon.

Le stress commençait à monter peu à peu en Blaine, il profitait du moment. Il avait confiance en Sebastian mais il avait aussi une petite peur. Celle que Sebastian n'arriva pas à se retenir et veuille plus.

Le souffle court Blaine regarda dans les yeux son petit ami. « _Stop, Seb_ ». Sa voix était douce, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Sebastian déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit et qu'il n'allait pas continuer malgré l'envie qu'il avait en lui. La chemise à moitié déboutonnée et le souffle court Blaine regarda son petit ami dans les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une vibration provenant de la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit son téléphone pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

**De Kurt -06.47 PM-** 2 fichiers joints:

BLAINE! Je dois participer à un événement pour vogue tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas quelle tenue mettre ! Tu choisirais laquelle entre les deux ?

Blaine avait un très large sourire en découvrant le message de son ami et regarda les deux photos du garçon en grand sur son téléphone faisant même des zooms pour bien analyser ses tenues.

Sur la première tenue Kurt était habillé d'un costume très classe noir et blanc avec nœud de papillon mais plus recherché car la forme et la couleur n'étaient pas communes. En effet, sur le tissu noir du nœud était présent des reflets bleu foncé, il n'y avait pas deux ailes à ce nœud mais quatre, deux se superposant de chaque côté.

Tandis que sur la deuxième tenue, le garçon portait un costume rouge foncé qui comme la première mettait son corps en valeur, avec le pantalon serré et la veste bien cintré au niveau de sa taille. La chemise et la cravate reste tout simple et de couleur noir.

Quand son petit ami sortit son iPhone et regarda le message Sebastian souffla, Il roula sur le dos et se mit à regarder le plafond, il en avait marre de ces messages. Blaine ne pouvait pas passer plus de cinq minutes avant de répondre à ce garçon stupide. Après quelques secondes il regarda le jeune. « _Qu'est ce qui te prends tant de temps pour lui répondre ?_ » La voix de Sebastian était complètement blasée

-_Kurt, me demande quelle tenue il doit mettre pour ce soir..._ Répondit le bouclé d'un air assez absent réfléchissant pour donner le meilleur conseil à son ami.

-_C'est lui qui travail chez vogue, c'est à lui de donner des conseils pas à toi... _

Aux mots de son petit ami, Blaine releva son nez de son téléphone et le fixa fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « _Ça te gêne que je parle avec lui et qu'il me demande des conseils ?_ »

-_Pourquoi tu pas attendus d'être seul dans ta chambre pour lui répondre. On est ensemble Blaine, je veux mon petit ami pour moi, pas suspendu à son portable avec son ami virtuel. _

La bouche de Blaine s'entre-ouvrit. « _Je te demande pardon ? _» Il se redressa sur le lit et continua de parler sa voix plus forte. « _Kurt n'est pas seulement un ami virtuel, il est là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Il me conseil, me donne son avis, on partage nos passions, c'est un véritable ami ! _»

-_Putain on va pas se disputer à cause de lui ? _

-_Tu sais quoi Seb, je vais te laisser, comme ça je pourrais aider Kurt sans que ça te gêne. _Le bouclé s'était levé du lit pour partir de la chambre à toute vitesse, sa chemise encore à moitié ouverte alors que des étudiants étaient présents dans le couloir. Il s'en fichait après tout des mecs débraillés qui sortent de cette chambre il y avait du en avoir.

Sebastian avait essayé de le rattraper et de lui dire de rester mais cela n'avait servit à rien le châtain jura et se remit face au plafond tout en faisant glissé sa main vers son intimité toute tendue. Il en avait assez de bander pour un rien et devoir se soulager ensuite seul.

**A Kurt -06.56 PM- :**

Putain Seb, vient de me faire une crise de jalousie –'  
Si c'est une soirée très professionnelle mets la première par contre si c'est plus décontracté mets la deuxième )

**De Kurt -06.58 PM- :**

Ah merde =/ Ce n'est pas de ma faute au moins ?  
La deuxième alors, merci beaucoup =)

Alors que Blaine marchait dans le couloir pour regagner sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Trent, il rentra en plein dans Jeff, ses yeux étant rivés sur son portable et non sur la direction qu'il prenait.

-_Hey ! On ne dit plus bonjour et on rentre directement dans ses amis maintenant ? _Rigola légèrement le blond.

-_Oh pardon, excuses- moi Jeff je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais... _Le jeune homme se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure assez coupable.

Jeff donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. « _ça ne fait rien, tu faisais quoi pour être si absorbé par ton téléphone ? Tu envoyais des messages à Kurt?_ »

-_Comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? _

-_Sache que je sais tout Warbler Anderson._ Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire tout amusé et content que Blaise parle toujours avec Kurt, parce que oui Jeff était dans la Team Klaine et non la Team Blastian. _Au faite Warbler Anderson savez-vous qu'il est interdit de se balader dans les couloirs dans une tenue si indescente ?_ Le garçon dit cela en posant une main sur la chemise à moitié ouverte du brun.

-_Ah merde j'avais oublié..._ Blaine roula des yeux rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et commença à se rhabiller.

-_Attends faut que tu m'expliques là ! Comment tu peux oublier que toi ou quelqu'un t'es désapé à moitié. T'étais avec Sebastian non ?_ Demanda Jeff au début sur le ton de la rigolade puis plus sérieusement s'inquiétant pour lui.

Blaine finit de se rhabiller avant de lever son regard vers son ami. « _On a rien fait Jeff, juste.. Seb à voulu qu'on essaye de nouvelle chose. J'ai fini par le stopper car je suis pas... prêt.. Puis j'ai reçu un message de Kurt il l'a mal prit donc je me suis barré..._ »

Les deux garçons n'avait pas remarqué que l'un des Warbler avait tout entendu et passait maintenant devant eux pour rejoindre une certaine chambre.

-_Ah merde... Je suis désolé pour toi... En même temps que Sebastian soit jaloux je peux comprendre, Kurt tu l'as dans la peau._ Jeff n'essayait en rien d'innocenté Sebastian, il disait seulement la vérité selon lui.

-_Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi._ Lui répondit assez froidement le Warbler.

-_Non, mais juste avoue que quand tu parles avec Kurt c'est comme s'il n'y a que lui qui existe et que tu as des papillons dans le ventre._

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure Jeff avait parfaitement raison. Il attendait toujours les messages de Kurt même quand il était dans les bras de Sebastian. Dès que Kurt lui envoyait un message il devait tout de suite répondre. Mais quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre il pouvait attendre. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, se reprochant le fait d'être pleinement avec son petit ami quand ils passaient du temps ensemble.

-_Ouais bon on peut parler de quelque chose d'autre s'il te plaît ?_ Voulu changer de sujet le soliste.

-_Si tu veux. J'ai demandé à changer de chambre... _Le blond avait murmuré la dernière phrase encore honteux d'avoir demandé cela.

-_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Nick le sait ?_ Blaine ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir un milliard de questions quand ça l'intéressé.

-_Non il ne sait pas, pas encore. C'est à cause de lui. _

A ces mots le brun fronça les sourcils. « _A cause de lui ? _»

-_Blaine..._ Jeff souffla et l'entraîna dans sa chambre qui était juste à côté d'eux et vide. _Je peux pas rester dans la même chambre que lui alors que je l'aime, qu'il m'attire. Tu sais pas ce que c'est que le supplice de le voir se changer devant moi, où qu'il entre dans la salle de bain quand je suis sous la douche, de m'endormir dans ses bras, tout ça s'en être avec lui. Je ne peux plus, cela me ronge et ronge notre amitié. C'est mon meilleur ami je veux pas tout gâcher à cause de stupides sentiments._

Les garçons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Jeff sur le lit qui été encore le sien face l'entrée et Blaine en face de lui sur le lit de Nick dos à la porte de la chambre

-_Donc tu veux changer de chambre. _Conclu le bouclé n'ayant pas entendu, ni vue Nick entrer dans la chambre.

-_Quoi ? Tu veux changer de chambre ? Tu te rigoles j'espère Jeff._ S'éleva la voix de Nick. Blaine serra les dents s'insultant mentalement d'avoir dit ça et que Nick l'ai entendu.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian était toujours allongé sur son lit sa main dans son pantalon quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir. Avec réflexe le garçon cacha comme il pu se qu'il était entrain de faire. Puis il soupira en remarquant la personne qui était entré. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _»

-_J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputé avec Blaine et voyant comment il était habillé, je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement avoir besoin d'aide. _Répondit le brun en refermant la porte de la chambre à clés.

Les yeux de Sebastian le regardèrent durement. Comment il pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment il pouvait se ramener comme une fleur alors qu'il était excité à mort et qu'il devait se détendre._ « Thad dégage, je t'ai déjà dit que non. »_

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et alla prendre une chaise qu'il mit en face du lit de Sebastian et s'assit dessus. « _C'est pas ce que me dit ta main dans ton pantalon._ » Thad lui fit un sourire en coin.

-_Oh putain... _Soupira le châtain en voyant le brun ouvrir son pantalon et sortit son intimité déjà fièrement dressé devant lui.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son ami, et que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son atout, ses pupilles à moitié dilatés. Il commença à se caresser avant de prendre son membre en main et de se faire plaisir en le regardant. Au moins de cette façon il pouvait le voir et ce n'était pas un plaisir entièrement solitaire.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Thad qui était en train de se faire plaisir devant lui. Puis, s'en sans rendre compte il bougea sa main à l'intérieure de son pantalon. Le brun voyant son ami se faire plaisir lui aussi lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Cela eu pour effet de faire frémir Sebastian et qu'il en veuille plus, il baissa alors son pantalon et son boxer en dessous de ses fesses pour ne plus être gêné par les tissus et commença à se masturber plus rapidement devant son ami.

Cette vision de Sebastian entrain de se branler devant lui, Thad en rêvait depuis des mois, à chaque fois qu'il devait le faire seul. « _Oh putain Seb, continues je vais jouir... _» Gémit le brun alla de plus en plus vite sur son membre.

Aux mots de Thad, Sebastian perdit totalement la raison il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose prendre son pied. Il n'avait plus Blaine en tête seulement faire jouir Thad et jouir à son tour étaient ce qu'il désirait. Il ferma les yeux basculant sa tête en arrière et ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser des gémissements obscènes les franchir.

Voir et entendre Sebastian fût de trop pour Thad, il donna un coup ultime sur son atout et se déversa sur sa main dans un gémissement puissant où le prénom du châtain avait sa place. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Sebastian le suive en jurant.

Le souffle court, les pupilles complètement dilatés Sebastian qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, lui balança un paquet de mouchoir qui était sur sa table de nuit en ayant prit avant pour lui même afin de se nettoyer.

Une fois qu'il fut rhabillé Sebastian souffla plein de reproche à Thad. «_ T 'aurais jamais du faire, moi non plus. On ne le refera plus_. »

-_Tu te fou de moi Seb ? _Haussa la voix le brun ne comprend plus, Sebastian et lui avait prit son pied sans qu'il ne trompe Kurt s'était la solution à leur problème à tous les deux. D'autant plus que le châtain finirait par craquer et ils coucheraient ensemble de nouveau.

-_Non, Thad je me fou pas de toi. C'est la stricte vérité je suis avec Blaine je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. C'est irrespectueux pour lui. _

-_Irrespectueux ? On ne s'est pas touché, ni embrassé on s'est juste branlé l'un devant l'autre. C'était comme si tu avais regardé l'un de tes putains de pornos ! _Protesta le brun tout en essayant de convaincre Sebastian que ce n'était rien et qu'ils pourraient recommencer.

Sebastian souffla faisant gonfler ses joues. Il se leva et alla vers la salle de bain. « _Tu saoules dégage, je veux plus que tu sois là quand je sors._ » il finit sa phrase en entrant dans la pièce. Thad su ainsi que c'était gagner il allait juste devoir le harceler par message ou quand il le verrait mais Sebastian finirait par lui revenir. Puis merde, Blaine ne faisait rien de sexuel avec Sebastian, donc c'était pas comme s'il le trompait. Il partageait juste un moment spécial avec un ami.


End file.
